Los juegos de Nueva York
by AlwaysEverlark
Summary: La agente Especial Katniss Everdeen es trasladada a Nueva York, tras acabar en Quántico y ha de resolver un caso junto con su unidad. Están desapareciendo niños en todo el Estado de Nueva York. En su unidad se encuentra con un asesor especial que vivía en su misma ciudad natal, el doctor Peeta Mellark. AU Los juegos del Hambre / AU The Hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

LA MUDANZA

- Esta es la última caja… - dice Gale mientras lanza un gemido de cansancio. - ¿Qué llevas aquí Catnip?¿todos los libros de la biblioteca de Quántico? ¿pesas?

Levanto la vista y veo a Gale, junto al hombre que he contratado para que me ayude con la mudanza, con una enorme caja que no sé qué contiene porque no está marcada y que me he traído desde mi casa junto con tantas otras, de hecho hay más cajas que espacio en este pequeño apartamento. Además, pienso, ahora esta es mi nueva casa.

Estamos empezando el verano pero hace un calor horroroso, hay una ola de calor que tiene a la ciudad de Nueva York en jaque estos días, y ya echo de menos mis bosques y el viento fresco que se cuela a través de las hojas de los árboles.

Me despido rápidamente de la empresa de mudanzas mientras veo que Gale se ha quedado sentado en el marco de la puerta, está rojo del esfuerzo y sudado. Él tampoco está acostumbrado a estas temperaturas.

- Vamos Gale, pensaba que eras un hombre fuerte…. Y duro – bromeo con él. Me mira con cara de pocos amigos y pone los ojos en blanco. – Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde – sigo- ¿pero te da tiempo a tomar algo antes de irte? – Si encuentro algo de comer en este desastre, pienso.

- Creo que no, me esperan aún más 4 horas de viaje y quiero descansar algo antes de empezar mi turno.

- En ese caso llega la despedida, y ya sabes que odio las despedidas así que hagamos esto rápido- Le digo mientras me acerco para darle un abrazo.

Me da un beso en la mejilla, en el que se detiene más de lo necesario, y se da la vuelta para irse, pero se gira en el último momento y sonríe preocupado mientras me dice:

- Catnip, no te metas en demasiados líos ¿vale?

Y se marcha. Me acerco a la ventana para ver cómo se dirige al coche, sin mirar hacia arriba. Sé que no quería dejarme, y menos después del último mes que hemos pasado en los bosques, en lo que todo ha vuelto a ser entre nosotros como era antes, o lo más parecido posible. Sin tensión ni reproches, solo compartiendo momentos de tranquilidad y de caza y pesca

Gale es alto, moreno y con unos ojos grises típicos de nuestra zona pero no por eso menos fascinantes. Es un hombre guapo, y atlético gracias en parte a su trabajo de guardabosques, en las Adirondack. Si lo pienso con un poco de detenimiento, incluso si lo pienso sin él, está claro que era su destino y su vocación. También podría haber sido el mío, habría sido una opción más que viable, quedarme con él, pero… Sacudo la cabeza con determinación y me quito ese pensamiento de la mente. Hace tiempo que tomé mi camino y me ha traído hasta aquí.

Un camino que empecé a caminar tras la muerte de mi padre. Aún tengo pesadillas muchas noches, sólo veo sangre y siento miedo y confusión, mientras le busco desesperadamente, hasta que lo encuentro, tumbado en la nieve, parte de su cuerpo cubierto por las rocas que cayeron tras el desprendimiento y el alud. Su piel era de un tono azulado, posiblemente debido a la luz plateada de esa noche vestida con luna llena. En su cara un gesto como de sorpresa y los ojos abiertos, unos ojos vacíos en los que no brillaba ninguna luz en sus pupilas grises. Unos ojos como los míos. Habíamos salido a pasar ese fin de semana en la cabaña cerca del lago. Solos él y yo, a cazar como hacíamos de vez en cuando. Mi madre simulaba estar celosa y molesta porque no la dejábamos venir con nosotros, pero lo cierto es que le encantaba que tuviéramos estos momentos padre e hija. Había comenzado una ventisca poco después de llegar a la cabaña y mi padre me pidió que me quedará cuidando el fuego, mientras él iba a comprobar las trampas que había puesto tan solo un día antes.

En la cabaña se estaba bien, la luz de la chimenea y el calor que emanaba de ella, hizo que dormitara mientras me tumbaba en el sofá. De pronto un sonido fuerte y continuo me despertó de golpe, podía sentir y escuchar que algo se acercaba, como si se estuviera cayendo la montaña… ¡Un alud! Pensé de repente… Y de nuevo silencio, completo, sin ruidos procedentes de la noche. Me invadió el miedo, me calcé con mis botas de cuero gastadas, cogí mi chaqueta y el gorro y salí a la oscuridad gritando el nombre de mi padre. Esa sensación, ese sentimiento de pérdida que comenzó esa noche, en ese momento, incluso cuando aún no sabía que lo había perdido, se quedó impregnado en mi ADN hasta hoy.

La muerte de mi padre, cambio mí vida, la de mi madre y la de mi hermana pequeña Prim, no solo por el trágico suceso y el drama familiar que supone la muerte inesperada y cruel de un padre y marido, sino por la situación en que desembocó.

Mi madre se bloqueó, dejo de vivir y hasta diría que dejó de respirar. No se levantaba por las mañanas para prepararnos el desayuno y las cosas del colegio, no se levantaba para venir a recogernos, no se levantaba para comprar ni para lavarse e incluso no se levantaba para ir a trabajar a la clínica donde era ayudante. Al principio los vecinos nos ayudaban, a mí y a Prim, que tenía 4 años menos y era una niña ingenua y encantadora de 7 añitos. Pero con el tiempo, empezaron a hacer preguntas y yo tuve miedo de que nos llevaran a un centro de acogida y nos separaran a las dos, mi hermana era toda mi vida y no podía permitirlo. Y dejamos de aceptar su caridad diciéndoles que aunque mi madre seguía abatida y triste no nos faltaba de nada con la ayuda que nos enviaban unos familiares. Aunque la realidad es que apenas teníamos de nada para subsistir. Mi desprecio por mi madre crecía cada día, al ver cómo no era capaz de afrontar la pérdida de mi padre ni por sus dos hijas. Vi como el amor que tenía por mi padre la convirtió en un ser débil, pequeño. Nosotras no solo perdimos a un padre, sino también a una madre. Eso me convenció de que no quería casarme, no quería amar, no quería convertirme en lo que se convirtió mi madre, era mucho más seguro preocuparme solo de Prim.

De nuevo, me he puesto a divagar. Retorno a mis quehaceres, ya que no dispongo de mucho tiempo para arreglar esta hecatombe de cajas y cosas por todas partes antes de que empiece a trabajar. Vacío el bolso, veo la cartera, la abro y veo la identificación "Agente Especial Katniss Everdeen". Esa soy yo, recién salida de la Academia de Quantico y asignada a mi primer destino. He trabajado y estudiado mucho para conseguir que me asignen la oficina de Nueva, cerca del Hospital donde trabaja mi hermana.

Voy sacando de las cajas todo lo que contienen, la ropa, el neceser, algunas sartenes y cacharros de cocina,... Al lado de la estantería hay una caja con un montón de libros que tenía en Quántico, todos esos libros y más que tuve que aprenderme en la Academia. Una vez colocados, respiro contenta, me ha llevado menos horas de lo que esperaba aunque ya ha empezado a anochecer. Veo que solo queda una caja que está cerca de la puerta, intento levantarla pero es imposible, ahora entiendo porque han tenido que subirla entre dos personas. Voy a buscar unas tijeras y la abro, no recuerdo que contiene, pero por el peso, tal y como ha insinuado Gale, han de ser más libros. La abro y me quedo mirándola fijamente, es cierto que son libros pero hacía años que no los veía. Son los libros que dejé atrás cuando me trasladé a la Universidad gracias a una beca de deportes que obtuve por mi destreza con el arco.

Cojo uno de ellos, de Jane Austen, uno de los que nos hicieron leer en clase de ingléss "Orgullo y Prejuicio" se abre por una hoja, y allí colocado, veo un diente de león seco. Sin poder evitarlo me viene a la memoria un chico rubio, de espaldas anchas y con los ojos más azules que recuerdo haber visto en mi vida, incluso más que los de Prim. Peeta Mellark pienso. Y de pronto, vuelvo a ser una niña de 14 años asustada por la muerte de su padre y angustiada porque no sabe qué hacer para mantener a su hermana junto a ella sin morir de hambre.

Era abril, y llovía a cantaros, en mi desesperación me acerqué al centro de la ciudad para conseguir comida, aunque fuera de los contenedores, cuando llegué al lado de la panadería más conocida de los alrededores de Albany. La dueña, una mujer arisca me vio y me echó como si fuera un perro o una rata, pero agotada como estaba y calada hasta los huesos apenas pude dar la vuelta a la esquina y caer bajo un árbol. Recuerdo que pensé que lo mejor sería que me rindiera, que llamaran a Servicios Sociales y nos llevaran a un centro o acabaría matando a Prim de hambre. Empecé a llorar, cuando escuché un ruido cerca de mí, se abrió la puerta trasera de la panadería y vi salir a un chico rubio que estudiaba en mi misma clase, Peeta, mientras le seguían los gritos de su madre, diciéndole que si quería arruinarlos quemando la mercancía que tenían que vender. Se acercó al contenedor para tirar unas hogazas de pan que estaban algo quemadas, y de pronto giró la cabeza y me miró. Tenía marcado en la cara los rastros de un bofetón que posiblemente le habría dado su madre por estropear el pan. Con un movimiento rápido miró hacia atrás para comprobar que su madre no lo vigilaba y me lanzó las dos hogazas. Dio media vuelta y se metió de nuevo en la panadería.

Cogí rápidamente el pan y me dirigí a casa para compartirlas con Prim, aquella fue la primera vez en meses que no me acosté con el estómago vacío. Al día siguiente, me encaminé al colegio con el pensamiento de agradecerle a Peeta por ese gesto de bondad inesperada en mi vida. En parte, sí, por agradecimiento pero en parte porque odio tener la sensación de deberle nada a nadie. La lluvia había escampado por la noche y el sol lucia radiante y primaveral. Tras las clases que compartíamos, fui en su dirección dubitativa porque estaba con sus amigos. Pero Peeta siempre estaba rodeado de gente, era amable y cálido y tenía un talento innato para conseguir que las personas se sintieran bien a su lado, con lo que no sería fácil pillarle solo en otro momento. Me armé de valor y continúe mi camino mientras levantaba la mirada y vi que me estaba mirando a mí también, pero enseguida desvió y bajó sus ojos. Yo me quedé parada, sin saber qué hacer, corregí mi mirada hacia el suelo, no sabiendo si sentía vergüenza u otra cosa. Entonces lo vi, vi un diente de león a mis pies y supe que tenía que hacer para mantener a Prim. Me adentraría en los bosques y podría pescar, cazar y recolectar bayas y frutos silvestres e incluso venderlos en el mercado local. La esperanza se abrió paso por todo mi cuerpo y sonreí por primera vez desde la muerte de mi padre. Cogí el diente de león, y lo guardé en el libro que acabábamos de comentar en clase, volví a mirar al chico rubio que me había dado esperanza y recorrí el camino hasta mi casa, sabiendo cómo saldría adelante.

Justamente en una de esas excursiones al bosque es donde conocí a Gale y cuando por una confusión el entendió que mi nombre era Catnip y no Katniss. Y de ahí se me quedó el apodo cariñoso con el que me llamaba. Entre los dos y su madre Hazelle, pusimos en marcha un pequeño puesto en el mercado local donde vendíamos nuestros productos y nuestros servicios de guía. Nuestra pequeña comunidad era bastante turística los meses en los que el tiempo respetaba ya que venía mucha gente a hacer rutas y pasar unas semanas en las Adirondack.

Ya nunca más me atreví a acercarme a Peeta para darle las gracias. Cuando acabamos el instituto él se fue a estudiar psicología a Harvard y yo a me quedé en la Universidad de Albany en biología, nuestros caminos ya no se volvieron a cruzar. Aun así, me acordaba de él siempre que veía un diente de león o a un chico fuerte rubio y de ojos azules. No entiendo el por qué pero siempre que pienso en él me siento mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, los follows y los favourites! intentaré subir otro capítulo este domingo.**

2. EL PRIMER DÍA

Al final se ha hecho tarde y mañana he de madrugar. Dejo la última caja con los libros sin arreglar y me meto en la habitación a dormir. Pero como muchas de mis noches apenas duermo unas horas y me despierto de mis pesadillas con la respiración agitada. Aún quedan un par de horas para que suene el despertador pero ya no tiene sentido intentar volver a dormir. Oigo como la ciudad se despierta: el tráfico, los cláxones, los pasos de la gente, e incluso pájaros… Empieza a entrar luz por la ventana. Esa es una de las razones por la que escogí este apartamento. Es pequeño, solo tiene un dormitorio, con un baño anexo y un salón, con la cocina en el mismo espacio. Pero tiene dos grandes ventanales que dan un pequeño parque y está orientado de forma que entre el sol y la luz la mayor parte del día.

Me levanto y pongo la cafetera mientras me meto en la ducha, el agua fresca para quitarme el calor que hace. Me pongo el albornoz gris y me voy secando el cabello con una toalla. Mi pelo es moreno a diferencia del rubio casi platino de Prim. A la vez que me tomo el desayuno y miro el mapa del metro para llegar a la oficina. Me acerco al armario y saco un traje de chaqueta azul marino y una camisa blanca de gasa sin mangas. Me trenzo el pelo aun mojado, cojo unos zapatos y el bolso y salgo de mi apartamento hacia el metro. Odio el metro y los espacios bajo tierra en general, pero en Nueva York no es posible desplazarse de otra forma. Ahora es cuando pienso que más vale que el sol y el parque me compensen por los casi 50 minutos que tengo que estar bajo tierra para llegar a trabajar

Llego a las oficinas que están en Manhattan y presento mis credenciales. Me dicen que debo ir primero a registrarme con personal y que allí ya me indicarán cómo he de proceder.

La verdad es que el edificio es enorme, y agradezco haber llegado pronto y que no haya mucha gente o aún me sentiría más perdida. Llego a los ascensores y marco la planta 25, que es donde me espera la secretaria Effie Trinket, según me han comentado. Me hundo de nuevo en mis pensamientos, sobre cómo será estar en una unidad de verdad, cómo me acogerán mis compañeros, o si habrá algún recién aterrizado como yo. De pronto el ascensor para mientras suena un pitido y me lanzo a salir por las puertas tan pronto como se abren sin mirar al frente. Me tropiezo contra un hombre de traje gris que intenta entrar también a toda prisa en el ascensor. Con el encontronazo, se me cae el bolso y los papeles que llevo en la mano para personal, me agacho a recogerlo mientras lo escucho a mis espaldas murmurar, conforme entra en el ascensor, "Lo siento, es una emergencia", justo cuando acabo de recoger mis cosas me giro y levanto la vista frunciendo, enfadada, el ceño, porque ni siquiera se ha parado a ayudarme. Justo cuando están a punto de cerrarse las puertas del ascensor veo unos ojos tremendamente azules mirándome pero no logro distinguir la cara del hombre aunque algo en ella me resulta vagamente familiar y lejano

Me aliso la ropa y giro a la derecha como me han indicado, cuando estoy delante de la tercera puerta, llamo educadamente. Una voz me indica que pase. Cuando entro, una mujer con un chillón traje rosa me mira y dice:

- Buenos días, La agente especial Everdeen ¿supongo? - Asiento con la cabeza y continúa- Yo soy la secretaria Effie Trinket, estoy en vuestra misma unidad, me encargo la parte más burocrática de vuestro trabajo, así que créeme cuando te digo que pronto seré una de tus mejores amigas.

Me guiña un ojo y sonríe, y consigue que me relaje y se disipe la tensión en el ambiente.

- Has venido pronto, estupendo. La puntualidad y las maneras son de las cosas que más valoro de los agentes en este trabajo. Por desgracia – dice levantado la mirada al techo- la mayoría no son así aunque no es fácil porque esto casi siempre es un caos. De hecho, aún no son ni las 8 de la mañana y ya tenemos un aviso de emergencia y a todo el mundo corriendo por los pasillos.

Vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza, me aclaro la garganta y abro la boca por primera vez desde que entré al despacho

- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Creo que me he tropezado con alguien con mucha prisa mientras salía del ascensor.

- ¡Ah bueno!, te has debido de cruzar con uno de los componentes de tu equipo o con alguien del equipo de la Unidad de Conducta de Quántico que están aquí para ayudarnos con uno de los casos de desaparecidos. Ahora - me dice - ¿puedes darme los documentos que acreditan has sido asignada aquí? – Le tiendo los papeles, los repasa, pone un par de firmas y sellos y me tiende una tarjeta provisional – Ya terminaremos los formulismos más adelante, pero toda tu unidad está reunida, así que te llevaré a ver al Director Abernathy que te acompañará a la primera reunión.

¡Genial! Pienso, es mi primer día de trabajo y ya llego tarde, aunque obviamente no tenía forma de saber que eso iba a pasar, creo que mi día no ha empezado demasiado bien.

Effie se levanta de la mesa y me indica que le siga. Nos encaminamos entre pasillos y puertas todas iguales. Si me dejaran ahora aquí creo que no sabría volver sobre mis pasos, y eso que era la primera de mi promoción en cuanto a actividades de orientación se refería, pero claro, eso era en el exterior, no en un laberinto de paredes blancas.

Por fin, tras lo que parece una eternidad, nos detenemos frente a un despacho. Effie llama a la puerta y tras un "adelante" que podría calificar entre hosco y muy hosco, abrimos la puerta y entramos en la habitación.

El director es un hombre rubio, con el pelo algo largo y revuelto. No parece afeitado y está somnoliento. A juzgar por su aspecto y por las mantas que hay sobre el sofá que queda a mi izquierda, ha pasado la noche allí. Está claro que no hay que ser Sherlock Holmes ni una agente especial recién licenciada del FBI para llegar a esa conclusión me digo.

- Director Abernathy, le presento al nuevo miembro de la Unidad de Desaparecidos. Katniss Everdeen. – Tras esta presentación escueta le tiende mi historial, da la vuelta y se marcha sin cerrar la puerta.

Tras ojear un poco la carpeta y su contenido, Abernathy me espeta:

- Vaya, ¿otra hija del gran Estado de Nueva York? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar esas malditas montañas por esta ciudad, que posiblemente esté más maldita a tenor de lo que vemos aquí cada día?

- Es por mi hermana señor, trabaja en un hospital aquí en Nueva York, es interna de segundo año.

- Bueno, ha quedado claro que no es porque quieras trabajar ni en desapariciones ni …

Antes de que acabe lo interrumpo

- No señor, por supuesto que quería trabajar en secuestros y desapariciones de menores, me refería a que…

- Está bien Agente Everdeen sólo estaba bromeando. Pero no bromeo cuando le digo que no quiero que me vuelva a interrumpir.- Para y hace una pausa. Tras un momento de silencio levanta la ceja como para darme permiso y respondo con un avergonzado "Sí Señor, tiene razón, disculpe". Tras mi disculpa, Abernathy continúa- Por lo que veo en su historial, parece usted toda una superviviente. Eso espero, por su bien, porque para trabajar aquí hace gente muy especial. Ahora vayamos a conocer a su nuevo equipo.

Se levanta y empieza a caminar con paso poco seguro hasta que se tropieza con la mesa, maldiciendo su suerte, y a la mesa de paso, salimos del despacho y llegamos a una gran sala de reuniones, con pantallas y pizarras. Hay aproximadamente unas 8 personas, lo que confirma la afirmación de Effie de que no solo está mi unidad sino también la de conducta. Está claro que la unidad de conducta, una de las unidades de élite de la Agencia, no se mueve por un caso cualquiera de secuestro así que parece que mi primer caso va a ser un gran caso.


	3. Chapter 3

3. TRABAJANDO EN UN CASO

El Director Aberbathy entra en la sala de reuniones conmigo a la zaga.

- Señores, os traigo a vuestra nueva compañera, la Agente especial Katniss Everdeen. Por favor, ponedla al día y usemos todos los recursos que estén en nuestras manos para resolver estos secuestros lo antes posibles. Espero un informe con los avances en un par de horas – Dice y a continuación da media vuelta y vuelve por donde ha venido

¿"Estos secuestros"? ¿"en plural"? pienso. Bien, como he dicho, el día no hace más que mejorar.

Se levantan todos para recibirme menos una mujer de unos 35 años, de pelo lacio y moreno que permanece sentada. Las presentaciones las hace un hombre mediana edad con el pelo canoso y facciones duras.

- Bienvenida al equipo Agente Everdeen. Yo soy Boggs el jefe de la unidad de desapariciones. Él es el Agente Finnick Odair – dice mientras señala a un hombre tremendamente guapo de pelo castaño y ojos profundamente verdes . - La Agente Johanna Mason, es la que no se ha levantado de la mesa, no te lo tomes- dice sonriendo- como si fuera algo personal – y Johanna sonríe mientras me levanta la mano a modo de saludo. -

También tenemos a la agente Madge Undersee y a nuestro genio de los ordenadores "Beete". Me falta por presentarte a nuestro asesor especial, pero ha salido corriendo por una emergencia, es psicólogo y trabaja con nosotros y en el Hospital Presbyterian - Hace una pausa y pienso que es el mismo hospital donde trabaja Prim, aparte no puedo evitar ver como Johanna le guiña un ojo a Finnick, como si hubiera algo más en en la ausencia. - También está Delly Cartwright pero ha tenido que bajar para recibir a la Secretaria de prensa del Alcalde. Este caso se está poniendo muy feo. Por último, han venido desde Quántico para ayudarnos con estos casos, los agentes Annie Cresta y Tresh Bailey

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, nos sentamos de nuevo, yo al lado de Finnick y comienzan a detallarme en qué punto se encuentra la investigación.

- Hace 10 días, desapareció una niña de unos 12 años del barrio de La Veta en el distrito del Bronx. No se sabe nada de ella, desde que su madre la envió a comprar a una tienda que no está a más de 10 minutos de su casa caminando, si se atraviesa un parque. Era noche entrada, la niña llegó a la tienda, pero nunca regresó a casa, por lo que desapareció a la vuelta sobre las 11.30pm. No hay pistas, ni indicios, y parece que nadie vio nada. Lo cierto, es que no había mucho más que hacer en este caso, hasta que hace apenas unas horas desapareció un niño de 10 años en el mismo barrio que repartía comida a domicilio en su bicicleta, esta vez sí hubo un testigo que vio como lo metían en una furgoneta. Lo primero que tenemos que descartar es si hay relación entre ambas desapariciones, o como apunta Johanna secuestros. Esta bién – sigue Boggs- Madge y Everdeen volved a casa de la primera niña, y comprobad si hay relación entre ambos niños. También me gustaría que indagarais más en el barrio y en la tienda. Finnick y Johanna quiero que interroguéis a todos los vecinos de la zona de la desaparición del niño. Annie si quieres puedes acompañarlos.

Yo me quedaré con Thresh y Beete en la unidad. Alguien tendrá que calmar al alcalde y a Glimmer.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y Madge me indica que la siga. Bajamos con el resto de compañeros hasta el garaje y cogemos uno de los coches. Madge se dirige al asiento del conductor, cuando se gira y me pregunta

- ¿Prefieres llevar tú el coche?

- No, lo cierto es que no conozco Nueva York, sólo he estado en un par de ocasiones visitando a mi hermana, que trabaja en el Hospital Presbyterian. Será más rápido que lo lleves tú.

- Está bien – dice mientras se pone al volante y salimos del garaje

Hace un día precioso fuera, un cielo azul y un sol radiante, muy distinto del ambiente de dentro de la oficina donde todo es luz artificial. Madge no es muy habladora, cosa que me gusta, apenas me pregunta un par de cosas como de dónde soy y qué me parece la ciudad hasta ahora. Luego comienza a darme más datos sobre la familia de la niña desaparecida.

- La niña desaparecida es afroamericana. Se llama Rue, y como te ha comentado Boggs apenas tiene 12 años recién cumplidos. Proviene de una familia muy pobre y es la mayor de cinco hermanos. Su madre tiene varios trabajos para intentar mantener a su familia desde que el padre los abandonó cuando nació el último bebé, hace unos 7 meses. Por lo que comenta su madre, Rue se encargaba de la casa y de sus hermanos mientras ella trabajaba.

No puedo evitar pensar que es una situación parecida a la que yo viví, pero infinitamente más complicada con 5 hermanos pequeños y un padre que los abandona por su propia voluntad.

- Ya llegamos- dice Madge

Salimos del coche y nos acercamos a un casa con un aspecto muy abandonado, incluso uno de los cristales está roto y tapado con cartones. Madge llama a la puerta y nos abre una mujer de unos 40 años, demacrada por las lágrimas.

- Hola Señora Tree, ¿podríamos entrar para hacerle algunas preguntas?

- ¿Saben algo de Rue? ¿alguna pista? – dice la mujer esperanzada mientras nos hace pasar a un salón. – Siéntense por favor, dice mientras retira unas mantas y almohadas de un sofá que ha vivido tiempos mejores.

- Lo cierto es que no tenemos nada nuevo sobre Rue, pero ayer desapareció otro niño en este mismo barrio y tenemos un testigo que vio como se lo llevaban en una furgoneta. Estamos intentando confirmar si pudo ser lo mismo que le pasó a su hija o si son hechos aislados. – Madge mi mira y me dice – Agente Everdeen podría enseñar las fotos a la Señora Tree.

Asiento con la cabeza, y abro la carpeta mientras pongo sobre la mesa las fotos del niño desaparecido. Me aclaro la voz y comienzo a hacerle preguntas:

- Señora Tree, nos gustaría que viera estas fotos. Es un niño de 14 años llamado Paul Maynard. Por lo que hemos podido comprobar no iba a la misma escuela que Rue, pero ¿podría decirnos si le suena que fuera amigo de Rue o que se conocieran?.

La mujer se acerca las fotos, con detenimiento y una a una, pero hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- Sinceramente no recuerdo haber visto a este niño nunca. Pero si quieren le podemos preguntar a Daisy ya que es de su misma edad. Daisy- grita la mujer mientras se gira – por favor ¿podrías venir?

Una niña aparece de la nada de detrás de las cortinas, y se acerca despacio. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba en la misma habitación que nosotras. Está claro que se le da bien esconderse.

Daisy llega a las fotos y las mira, pero tras unos minutos niega también con la cabeza.

Madge y yo nos levantamos dando las gracias para irnos, cuando Daisy me coge la mano y me pregunta:

- Encontrarán a Rue ¿verdad? La echo mucho de menos, no sé qué hacer sin ella, ella se encargaba de todo. No conozco al niño pero si me dejan una foto puedo preguntar en el colegio y en el vecindario. Posiblemente a mi me cuenten más cosas que al FBI, ya sabe,…. Por aquí no gusta mucho la policía

No puedo evitar sonreir a Daisy y pensar que es un niña muy despierta. En ese momento se me ocurre una idea. Me agacho sobre mis rodillas para quedar a su altura y le digo:

- Daisy, haremos todo lo que podamos, pero si quieres ayudarnos ahora vamos a ir a la tienda de ultramarinos a la que fue Rue. ¿Tú sabes si iba siempre por el mismo camino o si cogía algún atajo? Sería más sencillo si pudiéramos marcar la ruta para buscar pruebas.

- ¡Por supuesto! – dice – Les puedo acompañar por el parque por donde solía ir Rue.

Miro a Madge esperando su aprobación, que me da instantáneamente. Y salimos de la casa con Daisy.

Daisy nos lleva por un atajo apartado y poco transitado hasta la tienda de ultramarinos. Una vez hecho esto, Madge y yo lo recorremos en varias ocasiones y marcamos todo aquello que puede ser de importancia, aunque hayan pasado 10 días: huellas, varias colillas, una lata de refresco. Esperamos que venga de la unidad de investigación de crímenes para recogerlo antes de irnos.

Finalmente se ha hecho bastante tarde, son casi las 5.00 pm cuando volvemos a Manhattan.

- Voy a llamar a los chicos para ver si han vuelto o están en Paddy's tomando algo. Generalmente cuando tenemos un caso de este estilo, apenas vamos a casa a ducharnos y dormir unas horas. Las comidas y las cenas o las hacemos en la oficina o bajamos a Paddy's a relajarnos un rato.

Pone el manos libres y llama a Johanna que le confirma que están tomando unas cervezas y unos nachos.

Llegamos a Paddy's una hora después y entramos en el bar. Es un local irlandés, con música y no mucha luz. Al final vemos al resto del equipo en una mesa hablando animadamente.

- ¿Qué tal el día novata? – Pregunta Finnick

- Muy bien – digo- creo que hemos avanzado algo, aunque no sabremos si tiene importancia.

- De hecho, Finnick, Katniss tuvo una gran idea. La hermana pequeña de Rue nos acompañó y nos enseñó el camino que tomaba su hermana por el parque. Así que hemos reunido algunas pruebas que se han llevado al laboratorio para analizar.

- Estoy impresionado – dice Finnick, y me guiña el ojo mientras sonríe. – Nosotros también hemos podido recabar más información de la furgoneta. Beeta está buscando coincidencias las cámaras de tráfico. Por cierto, te presento a Delly Cartwrigth.

- Hola – me dice sonriente una chica pelirroja – Soy Delly, disculpa que antes no te haya podido atender, pero estaba con Glimmer poniéndola al día antes de la rueda de prensa. Glimmer es de la secretaría de prensa del alcalde.

- Buff, eso es una descripción demasiado amable y simple para Glimmer – dice Johanna. - pero como irás viendo Delly piensa lo mejor de todo el mundo. Pero Glimmer es…

- Vamos Johanna- dice Delly riendo. – ya se formará Katniss su propia impresión.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Delly y la oímos decir:

- Sí estamos todos en Paddy, anda pásate y conocerás a la nueva agente.

- Dile que no tenga miedo que no está su secretaría de prensa favorita por aquí – dice Johanna mientras todos se ríen con su comentario.

- Dice que ahora viene- comenta Delly. – Katniss, te encantará Peeta es uno de nuestros mejores asesores. Y todo un caballero.

De pronto me quedo con la boca abierta, y sin saber qué decir. ¿Peeta? Ha dicho ¿Peeta? Pienso. Está claro que no es un nombre muy corriente, pero tampoco ha de ser el único Peeta que exista en el mundo ¿no?. Además, seguro que he escuchado mal y realmente es Peter. Noto que Johanna se me queda mirando y cierro la boca de golpe.

- Me voy a coger una cerveza, ¿alguien quiere algo? – Y me levanto para que nadie más se dé cuenta de mi confusión.

Pasan unos 10 minutos antes de que pueda pedir en la barra, ya que el pub se ha ido llenando en este rato, pero no puedo apartar la vista de la puerta. Cuando voy a volver de nuevo a nuestra mesa, veo como se abre la puerta y entra un hombre con un traje gris, que va en dirección a la mesa de mis compañeros, mientras yo me quedo parada detrás de una columna observándole. Vaya, pienso, es el mismo hombre con el que tropecé esta mañana. Es un hombre rubio de mi misma edad. Podría ser Peeta Mellark o no. Desde luego es rubio como él y fuerte, pero han pasado tantos años y hay tan poca luz que no podría decirlo sin equivocarme desde donde me encuentro. Llego a la mesa mientras están todos charlando, y compruebo que no he conseguido serenarme nada desde que escuché el nombre del asesor. Delly me mira y dice:

- Peeta, te presento a Katniss

En ese momento el hombre rubio levanta los ojos y me mira. Ya no tengo dudas, reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte mundo. El asesor de nuestra unidad es Peeta Mellark, el chico del pan.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo... El chico del pan. Dedicado a Peeta ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevo capítulo, bastante largo esta vez. Espero que os guste y espero los reviews!**

* * *

4. EL CHICO DEL PAN

- Hola… ¿Katniss?- dice Peeta y me estrecha la mano

- Hola – digo, con una voz que no parece mía. Estoy tratando de dilucidar si se acuerda de mi o no. Pero ¿por qué tendría que acordarse de mí? Nunca hablábamos en el colegio, y aunque me salvara la vida, es posible que para él no representara nada. Me quedo callada sin saber cómo reaccionar. Nunca he sido muy buena con las palabras y no sé si dar a entender que lo conozco o no. De pronto me avergüenzo de mi misma. ¡Vamos Katniss, ya eres mayor, y trabajas en el FBI! ¿no vas a hablar con Peeta ni ahora?. Así que tomo la decisión de arriesgarme. - ¿Peeta… Mellark, verdad?

- Sí- dice él como aliviado por algo.

- Soy Katniss Everdeen, si no me equivoco íbamos juntos al colegio en Albany. Bueno – digo tras una pausa – creo que incluso a algunas clases.

- Por supuesto, no estaba seguro que te acordaras de mí, lo cierto es que no hablábamos mucho – me dice mientras sonríe y se le ilumina la cara. No sé muy bien, pero esa sonrisa hace que yo no pueda evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Nos quedamos callados un momento, mientras nos miramos a los ojos. No sé qué pensará él, pero yo no puedo evitar pensar, que sigue igual de atractivo y franco que siempre. En ese momento Johanna nos interrumpe diciendo:

- Vaya, vaya ¡qué casualidad! De verdad sois los dos de esa pequeña ciudad tuya Mellark. – y haciendo una pausa continúa .- Por cierto, creo que ya os podéis soltar las manos.

En ese momento me doy cuenta que la mano de Peeta sigue en la mía, y la suelto rápidamente. Me duele la mano y le tengo que haber cortado la circulación por la fuerza con la que le estaba apretando debido a los nervios. No puedo evitar sonrojarme, menos mal que esto es muy oscuro y nadie ha podido darse cuenta.

- Johanna, siempre te he dicho que mi pequeño pueblo como tú lo llamas, no es tan pequeño. Pero claro, eso lo sabrías si hubiera conseguido que salieras de esta ciudad alguna vez

- ¡Oh Mellark, ya sabes que no soy una mujer de campo! – dice sonriendo de forma traviesa. – Por cierto, antes de que llegaras le estábamos explicando a Katniss de qué huías esta mañana. Igual quieres acabar tú la historia – Y le saca la lengua en un gesto de burla.

Peeta le mantiene la vista a Johanna sin dejarse intimidar:

- Bueno, tenía una urgencia en el hospital – me explica – pero a Johanna le gusta meter la narices donde no debe, y ver más allá, como buena agente del FBI que es. No le hagas caso, la mitad de lo que dice no es verdad.

Mientras Johanna le lanza una mirada asesina, comienzan a sonar los teléfonos de todos con un aviso de emergencia.

- Está bien chicos- dice Finnick- se acabó el descanso. Boggs quiere que subamos la oficina.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Paddys está apenas una manzana alejado del edificio del FBI. Los ánimos han cambiado, y las caras son serias. Subimos hasta nuestra planta para encontrarnos en la oficina con Boggs y Beete. Sin esperar a que nos sentemos, Boggs comienza:

- Han encontrado a la niña muerta, apenas hace unas horas, cerca del río. En cuanto la han llevado al forense y la han identificado nos han llamado. Alguien tendrá que ir a avisar a la familia y acompañarlos para que, de forma oficial, identifiquen el cadáver. Después que os den los primeros datos, ya que no nos han contado mucho más. Beete, les comentas qué tenemos con la furgoneta.

- Está bien, con los datos que os han dado, que es una furgoneta azul, bastante antigua lo cierto es que no tenemos mucha información. Sin embargo estamos mirando las cámaras de tráfico que están más cercanas al punto donde desapareció, pero esto es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. También estamos revisando los vídeos de los bancos de ese barrio, pero necesitaría que fuerais a la zona y pudieseis traer más videos de otros establecimientos a ver si podemos conseguir una dirección de hacia dónde huyo.

- Peeta y Madge deberían de ir a ver a la Señora Tree y acompañarla al hospital. El resto, no hacéis nada aquí, así que podéis volver a casa, hasta que tengamos nuevas pistas o hasta las 7am.

No puedo evitar que se me empiecen a formar lágrimas y sólo pienso en la mirada de Daisy cuando le digan que su hermana ha muerto.

- Pero yo estuve esta mañana en casa de la familia y me gustaría acompañarlos.

- Agente Everdeen para su primer día creo que ya ha tenido bastante, y cuando le diga que se vaya a descansar debería de aprovechar.

- Boggs, deja que nos acompañe. Una de las hermanas de Rue confía en ella, será más fácil. – replica Madge.

Boggs no parece muy convencido pero al final asiente. Salimos los tres, y nos dirigimos de nuevo a La Veta. Peeta y Madge van sentados delante hablando sobre el caso y yo aprovecho para enviarle un whatsapp a Prim diciéndole que un rato estaré en su hospital.

No puedo evitar mirar por el espejo del retrovisor por el que puedo espiar a Peeta. Ahora lleva el pelo más largo y revuelto, de una forma casual pero elegante. Tiene la mandíbula cuadrada y unos pómulos altos. Y por supuesto están sus ojos, de un color azul inimitable. Me fijo en sus pestañas, nunca me había fijado en sus pestañas, son tremendamente largas. En ese momento me mira también a través del espejo y bajo la mirada avergonzada, como si lo estuviera espiando, aunque claro eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

El camino a La Veta es mucho más rápido con apenas tráfico, cuando Peeta aparca frente a la puerta, nos quedamos en silencio, se nota la tensión en el coche:

- Katniss, será mejor que se lo comunique Peeta, él es…., bueno, él sabe cómo hacer estas cosas – dice Madge

- Puede ser, pero prefería no tener que hacerlo nunca – dice con una medio sonrisa triste.

Se me encoge el corazón, y me doy cuenta de que estoy muy agradecida por no tener que hacerlo yo. Llamamos a la puerta y nos abre una mujer un poco mayor que la Señora Tree.

- Sí, ¿qué querían? – nos dice con un tono de aversión en la voz

- Buenas noches, somos del FBI y necesitamos hablar con la Señora Tree. Es importante ¿podría decirle que salga?

- Ahora se lo digo, pasen por favor al salón.

Volvemos a pasar a la sala de esta mañana, solo está iluminada por una lámpara de pie que apenas da una luz amarillenta. No puedo evitar mirar hacia la cortina donde esta mañana estaba escondida Daisy, pero no la veo. Cuando entra la madre de Rue no es necesario que le demos la noticia, solo con vernos las caras que tenemos, lo sabe.

- No – dice gritando – no – y cae de rodillas al suelo mientras su hermana le abraza y ambas no pueden parar de llorar desconsoladamente.

Peeta se acerca a ellas, y también se agacha. Coge de los hombros la Señora Tree y la mira a los ojos. La Señora Tree para de llorar por un momento mientras le mira.

- ¿Rose, verdad? – dice Peeta, con una ternura en la voz que no es posible que no te conmueva. Ella asiente .- ¿Le importa venir a sentarse conmigo?

Y la ayuda a levantarse, mientras noto que le aprieta la mano con firmeza para llevarla hacia el sofá. No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero su simple acercamiento a la madre de Rue, su mirada, su contacto, han actuado como un bálsamo y se ha tranquilizado. Peeta comienza a explicarle que hemos encontrado muerta a una niña de la edad de Rue que coincide con los datos de ella pero que nos debe de acompañar al hospital para poder identificarla. Mientras la Señora Tree llora desconsoladamente pero en calma mientras está con Preta, me doy cuenta de que alguien me toca la mano por detrás. Cuando siento el contacto, sé que es Daisy, y no quiero girarme para enfrentarme a unos ojos que esta mañana brillaban con esperanza pero ahora estarán muertos. Pero sé que he de girarme y enfrentarme a esta niñita. Tomo una bocanada de aire y me giro a la vez que me arrodillo, sin llegar a decirme nada, me abraza y se pone a llorar. No puedo evitar sentir que la he fallado, que no podido conseguir salvar a su hermana.

Una de las razones por las que pedí la plaza en la unidad de desapariciones de menores es porque algo innato en mí desde la muerte de mi padre hace que quiera proteger a Prim, y estas niñas me recuerdan a Prim. En un plano menos romántico, soy una cazadora. Y el FBI es un lugar perfecto para cazar a los animales que son capaces de asesinar a una niña de 12 años. Ese pensamiento hace que me recomponga y afrente la mirada de Daisy con confianza

- Le cogeremos, no te preocupes.- Digo convencida. Ella asiente

- He de subir con los pequeños, estarán preocupados. Gracias Agente Everdeen

Salimos de la casa y volvemos camino a Manhattan y al hospital. La sala del forense se encuentra en un sótano profundo. Salimos del ascensor y nos adentramos en un pasillo eterno, iluminada por unos tubos que da una luz blanca, y que le confieren un aspecto desolador. Peeta lleva a la señora Tree del brazo, pero ella se tambalea por el camino. Sé cómo se siente, y eso no hace más fácil mi trabajo. Por fin llegamos junto a una puerta, Peeta sienta a la madre de Rue en un banco y le dice a Madge que cuide de ella mientras él va a hablar con el forense, Darius. A los pocos minutos sale acompañado de un hombre pelirrojo, y de piel blanca que nos indica que pasemos.

Nos conduce a una camilla y levanta la sábana.

- Señora Tree ¿es Rue? – pregunta Peeta

Ella asiente y se desfallece. No cae al suelo porque la cogen tanto Peeta como Darius al vuelo. Cuando se recupera algo, Peeta la sube a urgencias para que la traten. Mientras Madge y yo nos quedamos con Darius que nos explica lo poco que ha podido ver, ya que no ha empezado a hacer un análisis formal.

- Lo que puedo deciros, es que murió aproximadamente hace 48 horas, aparentemente desangrada. Tenía múltiples cuchilladas en el cuerpo, aunque ninguna aparentemente profunda o mortal. Por el informe que he podido ver de criminalística, había bastante sangre y rastro de ella, parece que la niña escapaba de algo. Pero hasta dentro de unas horas no tendré el informe definitivo. Espero que por ahora esto os ayude

Le damos las gracias y salimos de allí. Paramos en urgencias, lo que es perfecto porque es donde está haciendo su rotación Prim. Vamos al mostrador, donde nos espera Peeta. Mientras Madge le pone al día de lo que nos ha contado Darius yo pregunto por mi hermana, y una enfermera se ofrece a avisarla de que estoy aquí. Me acerco a ellos, pero no han pasado ni un par de minutos cuando escucho a mi hermana gritar mi nombre y abalanzarse sobre mí. Apenas me da tiempo a ver a una muchacha rubia con bata blanca y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de fundirme en un abrazo con ella.

Esa es Prim, esa es mi adorada hermana. Todo lo contrario a mí, es de trato y sonrisa fácil. Tierna y extrovertida. Desde que yo la recuerdo siempre ha tenido vocación de ayudar a los demás. A Prim es imposible no quererla. Le sonrío y la cojo de las manos.

- Os quiero presentar a mi hermana, la Doctora Primrose Everdeen- digo con un mal orgullo disimulado – Prim, estos son compañeros de mi unidad, Madge Undersee y Peeta Mellark.

- Encantada, soy Prim, nada de Doctora Everdeen aún. Hola Madge, un placer conocerte - le dice y le tiende la mano. Se gira y mira a Peeta.- Pero al Doctor Mellark ya lo conozco, bueno no personalmente, claro - dice ruborizándose. – Todos en el hospital le conocen. Es todo un héroe por aquí .- Acaba con admiración

¡Perdón, que está pasando aquí! Pienso con una sensación de incomodidad. Parece que todo el día está girando alrededor de este hombre.

- Bueno, no es para tanto.- Sonríe Peeta avergonzado

Antes de que pueda continuar esta extraña conversación, al menos muy extraña para mi. Se oye correr a varios médicos y enfermeras.

- Prim, vienen varios heridos por un derrumbamiento. ¡Corre te necesitamos!

Prim poniendo cara de circunstancias me da un beso y sale corriendo con sus compañeros. Enseguida la sala se convierte en un hervidero de personas. Peeta nos coge y nos lleva hacia otra salida.

- Bueno, ¿os llevo a casa? – pregunta

- No, no es necesario- dice Madge.- Thom ya ha acabado su turno y pasa a por mi. Esta noche me quedaré en su casa, aprovechando que ya estoy en el centro. Os veo mañana.- Y se despide mientras sale.

- Katniss, ¿te acerco?

- Hmmmm. No, no es necesario, creo que cogeré el metro – contesto.

- ¿A estas horas? No es muy seguro dependiendo de dónde vayas. Ya sé que estoy hablando una agente del FBI, pero aun así me quedaría más tranquilo si te llevara a casa.

- No, de verdad, no quiero molestar .- Y además, pienso, no quiero deberle nada más al chico del pan.

- No es molestia Katniss. Después de días como hoy, con lo de Rue,.. ya me entiendes… . No soy capaz de dormir, al menos durante un buen rato. Me harías un favor, si dejas que esté ocupado un rato más. Igual así evito las pesadillas. - dice con voz cansada y ojos tristes. – Lo cierto, es que no duermo mucho.

Igual me estoy engañando a mí misma, pero si esto se trata de hacerle un favor a él, y no al revés, puede que me deje acompañar a casa.

- Está bien, pero no vivo demasiado cerca. Estoy en Brooklyn.- Tras unos segundos de vacilación añado. – Gracias.

Pero que conste, que le doy las gracias por educación, porque yo no necesito que me acompañe a casa, me valgo sola y lo estoy haciendo para que pueda descansar bien. Como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Peeta me responde que gracias a mí.

De camino a casa, en su coche, un precioso BMW X6, me pregunta la dirección que introduce en el GPS y pone música

- Patrick Doyle. – dice – Me encanta su música. Es un compositor, sobre todo de bandas sonoras de películas. ¿Te gusta el cine?

- Sí, claro, como a todo el mundo, aunque no soy una gran experta.

- Oh bueno! Yo tampoco – exclama.- no soy ningún cinéfilo o crítico pero tengo una gran colección en casa. Los chicos de la unidad vienen a casa de vez en cuando a hacer algún maratón. Cada vez escoge uno el maratón que tenemos que ver. No te puedes imaginar, lo fastidiadas que estaban Johanna, Madge, Annie y Delly el día que Bogss escogió las 5 de Rambo. Bueno, lo cierto es que yo tampoco estaba muy contento, pero tenía que disimular. Team Boys, ya me entiendes.

Cuando me doy cuentas los dos nos estamos riendo a carcajadas. ¿Cómo es posible? Acabamos de dejar a una niña asesinada y a su madre destrozada, apenas hace una hora. Pero Peeta Mellark es así, me digo. Ya en el colegio, conseguía que la gente se sintiera bien con él. Siempre sentía envidia de ñps feliz divertido que parecía su grupo. Hoy lo he podido ver con Rose y ahora conmigo. Como si eso no fuera bastante, tanto Madge como mi hermana han insinuado algo así también. Ha conseguido disipar el ambiente tenso que pudiera haber entre nosotros, después del día tan duro y extraño que hemos tenido. Después de no saber nada, uno del otro durante diez años. Alguien tiene que mencionar el tema de Albany, así que me decido y pregunto.

- ¿Vas mucho por casa?

- No, lo cierto es que sólo para Navidades y algunos días en verano. Me encantan los atardeceres en las montañas en verano. No los he encontrado en ninguna otra parte. ¿Y tú?

- Bueno, al principio, mientras Prim seguía en casa, volvía todos los fines de semana. Y así podía seguir con el puesto en el mercado. Las vacaciones también las pasaba allí con las rutas turísticas y de caza. Luego Prim se fue a la universidad y yo entre en Quántico, y desde entonces solo he vuelto un par de veces. La última justo antes de venir aquí. Aunque no lo creas hice la mudanza ayer mismo y Gale me ayudó a trasladar mis cosas.

- Gale y su madre eran los que llevaban el puesto contigo ¿verdad?

- Sí, Gale es mi mejor amigo. Nos conocemos desde poco después de la muerte de mi padre.

- Por cierto, espero no resultar inoportuno, pero me enteré de lo de tu madre hace un par de años. Lo siento. Siento no habértelo podido decir antes…

Murmuro un gracias a media voz, y de pronto dice Peeta con voz traviesa

- Pero claro, no sabía dónde estabas. No se puede decir que habláramos mucho en el instituto o que me prestaras mucha atención. Katniss, la gran cazadora. Todos te temían por allí. – Y se pone a reír.

Ya está, ya lo ha vuelto a hacer, pienso con exasperación. ¿Cómo lo consigue? Después de las palabras sobre mi madre, se había vuelto a llenar el coche con tensión y yo estaba deseando llegar a mi casa para salir de este espacio reducido con él, pero de pronto, con un par de frases y una sonrisa, nos sentimos de nuevo cómodos.

En ese momento giramos una esquina y veo mi calle.

- Es aquí le digo, un par de edificios más adelante.

Peeta para el coche en segunda fila en frente de mi puerta y se despide.

- Muchas gracias Katniss por dejarme traerte, creo que ya estoy más tranquilo. ¡Me parece que incluso podré dormir cuando llegue a casa!

Me da la mano para despedirse y se inclina para darme dos besos en la mejilla.

- Gracias a ti por acercarme. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina

Salgo del coche y me dirijo a mi casa. Hasta que no abro la puerta, me despido con la mano y cierro, no se va. Está claro que es un caballero, como comentó Delly. Una vez dentro del portal, me apoyo en la puerta, y empiezo a pensar en lo intenso que ha sido el día. En cómo es de cierto, que el mundo es un pañuelo. Ayer mismo estaba pensando en Peeta y en lo que habría sido de su vida y hoy me lo encuentro en mi misma unidad. Empiezo a subir los 3 pisos hasta mi apartamento, repasando las conversaciones que he tenido con él. Cómo creo que se sintió aliviado cuando le reconocí en el bar y lo increíble que estuvo al comunicar la muerte de Rue. Inmersa en mi reencuentro con Peeta Mellark, entro en mi casa, y le doy al contestador, mientras entro en el dormitorio a ponerme el pijama, para ver si puedo dormir unas cuantas horas. El primer mensaje es de mi casero, esperando que todo esté bien el apartamento, me dice que se pasará en un par de semanas para revisar las cañerías del baño. El segundo es de Gale.

Me quedo helada mientras escucho su voz en el contestador y no anticipo nada bueno:

"Catnip ¿cómo te va? Ya sé que quedamos que me llamarías en unas semanas cuando estuvieras asentada y tuvieras algo que contar, pero no he podido evitarlo. Llegar de nuevo a Albany, pasar por tu casa, entrar en los bosques y sentir tu ausencia, me ha hecho darme cuenta de que esto no está bien. Te echo de menos, lo sabes. Y aunque quedamos que no hablaríamos de lo que pasó tras la muerte de tu madre…. Bueno, bien, no estoy de acuerdo en eso y necesito hablar contigo. Te conozco, y sé que vas a odiarme cuando escuches esto. Por eso he preferido dejarte un mensaje para que lo vayas procesando. Te llamo en unos días. Un beso"

Me derrumbo en la cama, tras escuchar el mensaje. No, pienso, no puedo con esto ahora. Son demasiadas cosas, el caso, Nueva York, Peeta, Gale…. Sin saber muy bien por qué, me doy cuenta de que Peeta y Gale no conviven demasiado bien en mi pensamiento. Gracias a Dios estoy agotada y antes de poder pensar nada más, acabo dormida a medio vestir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! gracias de nuevo por los follows y los que marcáis esta historia como favorita. Como parece que hoy estoy inspirada, aquí va un nuevo capítulo. Si no es mucha molestia. ¿Podríais darme algún review para mejorar?**

**Espero que os guste**!

* * *

5. UNA CENA CON PRIM

Entra mucho sol por la ventana para ser las 5.30. ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Maldita sea!

Me levanto de un salto de la cama. Debería de estar en la oficina a las 7, miro el reloj y sigo exclamando... ¡Oh no! ¡Las 6.15 ya! Llegaré tardísimo en mi segundo día.

Sin ducharme, me rehago la trenza como puedo, me pongo unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca y una americana gris y salgo sin ni siquiera maquillarme. Maldigo a Gale, a Peeta y a todo el mundo que pasa por mi cabeza a esta hora de la mañana. Entro corriendo en el metro y me abalanzo sobre el tren antes de que se cierren las puertas. Me siento, aún nerviosa y ¡oh no! ¡Oh no! sólo llevo puesto un calcetín… ¡oh vamos! ¡Esto no es justo!

Cuando llego a la oficina, está todo el mundo allí ya, por supuesto. Entro en la sala como un vendaval

- Lo siento, lo siento, no sé cómo ha podido pasar. Me he dormido, no volverá a pasar, ¡Oh Díos mío! Lo siento muchísimo Boggs,…. He salido corriendo de casa, ¡ni siquiera llevo los dos calcetines!

Todos echan a reírse. Boggs me comenta que sólo han pasado quince minutos, y que no han empezado aún

- No has sido la única en dormirte. Es bastante habitual en esta unidad y ya tenemos un protocolo para estos casos. Y además te tenemos controlada Everdeen, sabemos dónde vives.- dice con voz divertida- Pero así aprenderás a irte a casa cuando te lo ordena un superior. No habíamos empezado aún. Así que siéntate mientras Beete os pone al día.

- Buenos días a todos. Mellark ¿me escuchas bien con el manos libres? – pregunta al aire Beete.

Mi humillación es aún más absoluta cuando escucho a Peeta al teléfono. ¿Quién me manda hablar de mis calcetines?

- Perfectamente, buenos días a todos. – hace una pausa y continua- Hola Katniss, si necesitas te puedo enviar un par de calcetines, dime sólo como los necesitas y te los enviaré con un mensajero – dice con voz burlona. Por supuesto todos se ríen con la ocurrencia, menos yo, que en ese momento frunzo el ceño y sólo quiero cogerlo del cuello. ¡Cómo había llegado a pensar que este hombre era encantador!- Vamos Katniss, no frunzas el ceño. Es una broma, al fin y al cabo eres la novata. Pero perdona, de verdad. No me burlo más.

Parece que me esté viendo y sabiendo lo que pienso, como la última noche. El final de la frase lo dice con una voz tan encantadora y arrepentida que me pongo a reír como todos finalmente.

- Bueno, ya está bien de asueto. Vamos a trabajar, comienzo. Nos han enviado el informe de Rue. Como os informó ayer por la noche Darius, la niña llevaba 48 horas muerta cuando la encontraron, murió desangrada por múltiples cortes. Parece que huía, ya que se han encontrado rastros de sangre hasta un muelle en el río, por desgracia tuvo que llegar hasta allí nadando ya que tenía sustancias y productos del río en la piel y en el pelo, así que podemos suponer que la tenían encerrada río arriba o en un barco. A parte de eso, lo único significativo es que tenía una marca a fuego, muy reciente con el número 11 en uno de los muslos. Además, encontraron cerca de donde murió algo que intentó escribir la niña con su dedo ensangrentado. Se puede leer "tri". Hay casi 500 palabras empiezan en inglés por tri. Y eso que no sabemos si es el comienzo, el final o la parte intermedia de la palabra. Os pasaré una lista.

- Por ahora, nuestra mejor pista es una furgoneta azul, ¿alguien para ver los vídeos? – dice Boggs

Ante la evidente falta de voluntarios para el trabajo más monótono, sé que como novata me va a tocar, así que ¿por qué no ganar un punto con mis compañeros?

- Yo me presento voluntaria.- Digo

- De acuerdo, entonces Katniss y Johanna. Everdeen te iré poniendo con cada uno de tus compañeros estos días para que puedas conocerlos a todos. – sigue Boggs. O sea, que todos se irán sentando a mi lado para ver horas y horas de grabación por si acaso somos capaces de encontrar no una furgoneta azul porque hay miles, sino una matrícula en "la furgoneta azul". - El resto investigad los leads que os vaya pasando Beete y seguid hablando con todos los familiares, amigos e incluso conocido de los dos niños.

Johanna y yo nos vamos a una sala para visualizar en las pantallas los vídeos. No es una tarea demasiado complicada, así que Johanna, que no es del tipo discreto, comienza a avasallarme a preguntas y a darme información sobre quién es quién en la unidad y cómo funcionan.

- ¿Y conocías mucho a Peeta de Albany?

- Hmmm, la verdad es que de vista, y de clase, pero nunca hablamos mucho, supongo que no estábamos en el mismo ámbito, él siempre estaba rodeado de gente, era muy popular,… ya entiendes lo que quiere decir.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto, Míster Popularidad! Da igual dónde vaya, acaba siempre rodeado de gente. Por algo estaba en la lista de solteros más deseados de Nueva York, hasta que Glimmer apareció… supongo que este año volverá a estar- dice riéndose a carcajadas

- Entonces ¿estaban saliendo y rompieron? – pregunto con una curiosidad que no es propia en mí. Generalmente la vida del resto, y más si hablamos de la vida amorosa del resto, no me importa nada, pero me justifico diciéndome a mí misma, que este caso es distinto ya que conozco a Peeta de toda la vida, y siempre me he considerada, desde el día del pan, ligada a él de alguna manera. No es, ni mucho menos, como si estuviera interesada en él.

- Sí, estuvieron cerca de un año juntos. Nunca supimos qué paso, pero desde entonces Glimmer sigue intentado quedar con él y Peeta sale como llevado por el diablo, como ayer por la mañana. Él es un caballero jamás nos lo contaría,… y eso que no hemos dejado de preguntarle – dice guiñándome un ojo. De pronto se pone seria y añade.- Nunca entendí, bueno, nunca entendimos como Peeta podía estar con ella, aparte de por lo evidente claro. Pero ese no es su estilo.

- Parece que lo conoces muy bien.

- Sí, Peeta y yo estudiamos juntos en Harvard. Es una de las razones por las que aceptó ser asesor de esta unidad.

Después de esta charla. Seguimos en silencio viendo grabaciones. Johanna baja un momento a coger unos sándwiches y ensaladas para comer y yo aprovecho para quedar con Prim para cenar.

Después de varias horas hemos conseguido identificar como 30 furgonetas azules, que podrían coincidir con la descripción que tenemos. Pasamos las matrículas a Beete, a ver qué información puede sacar de tráfico. Sobre las 17.30 me preparo para ir a mi cita con mi hermana, cuando Boggs me informa que mañana estaré en el turno de noche, así que no he de ir a la oficina hasta las 18, aunque he de tener el teléfono encendido, es el procedimiento cuando hay un caso en curso.

Esto me da algo más de veinticuatro horas para mí. El máximo tiempo libre que he tenido desde que llegué a Nueva York ¿hace apenas 3 días? me pregunto. Me parece que llevo aquí semanas por la intensidad de todo lo que ha pasado. Bueno, mañana aprovecharé el día para hacer algo de deporte y buscaré algún gimnasio, pienso con optimismo. Correr siempre me relaja.

El restaurante griego que ha escogido Prim, queda muy cerca de mi oficina, como a unos veinte minutos así que decido ir caminando y empezar a familiarizarme con Nueva York.

Cuando llego, mi hermana ya está sentada en una ventana al lado de la ventana. Me acerco por detrás y le doy un beso en la cabeza como hacía cuando era pequeña.

- Hola patito. – le digo

- Katniss, ¿no crees que ya soy un poco mayor para que me llames así? Por cierto, ya he pedido para las dos, espero que no te moleste, pero como tengo que ir al hospital en poco rato, me ha parecido lo mejor

Aunque intenta parecer molesta y enfadada conmigo, yo sé que le encanta que le llame así. Es nuestro pequeño juego. Durante muchos años, aun cuando mi madre estaba viva, éramos solo ella y yo. Prim se pone rápidamente a hablar del hospital, de los casos que le han dejado llevar y de sus compañeros, mientas nos comemos la ensalada de primero. Cuando llega la moussaka, Prim me mira y me dice

- Me dijo Rory que Gale te ayudo con la mudanza de Quántico y de casa. Sé que no te gusta hablar de ello, pero ¿qué tal con Gale?

Me tendría que haber imaginado que Rory, uno de los hermanos pequeños de Gale hablaría con Prim, y que mi hermana no dejaría de seguir este tema con atención. No había vuelto a pensar en Gale ni en su mensaje. La verdad es que me siento un poco culpable por no haberle devuelto la llamada, o al menos haberle enviado un mail o mensaje pero ahora no puedo pensar en nada más, y Gale no tiene derecho a pedirme más explicaciones. Esto él y yo, ya pasó y por ahora no puede ser nada más, no puedo centrarme en más cosas.

- Prim, no hay nada que contar de Gale. No empecemos con este tema de nuevo, por favor

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Algún día tendrás que hablar de hombres. Estás en el FBI no en un convento…¡lo sabes verdad? Hablemos de trabajo entonces – dice con un tono casual y me mira de forma traviesa. Ya me puedo imaginar por dónde quiere seguir la conversación así que la interrumpo.

- ¡No, no! no sigas por ahí Prim…

- Sólo iba a preguntarte qué tal va el caso – dice con voz inocente. Así que me tranquilizo y bajo la guardia.

- La verdad es que para ser el primer caso, parece que va a ser difícil, y ya hemos tenido una primera víctima. Va a resultar duro.

- Y ¿qué tal con tus compañeros? ¿te están ayudando?

- Parecen todos muy profesionales, y la mayoría agradables.

- Desde luego, si todos tus compañeros son como Peeta Mellark no me extraña. Todas, las mujeres del hospital están enamoradas de él.

Pongo los ojos en blanco porque de alguna manera _sabía_ que mi hermana no iba a ceder sin lucha. Aunque, desde luego, si no he querido hablar con ella de Gale, menos voy a hablar de Peeta Mellark.

- Sinceramente no lo conozco demasiado, así que no te puedo decir mucho de él. Está bien,… es agradable, supongo.- comento de forma elusiva.

- ¡Vamos Katniss, te crees que soy tonta, Peeta es el "chico del pan"! aunque nunca me lo dijeras directamente o hablaras refiriéndote a él con su nombre, siempre supe quién era el chico del pan. Nunca has sabido disimular…. Y siempre lo mirabas cuando pasábamos por su panadería de vuelta del colegio.

Me quedo con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir, me cubro la cara con las manos mientras noto que me estoy poniendo roja. Vaya, mi hermanita ingenua parece que no es tan ingenua. Le frunzo el ceño, aunque no sé si enfadarme con ella. Al verme la cara me dice

- No hablaremos más de chicos si no quieres. Pero no tienes muchos amigos Katniss, y aunque creas que con el trabajo tienes bastante, es un trabajo duro y tendrás que apoyarte en alguien tarde o temprano. Y por lo que yo sé de Peeta, creo que sería una muy buena elección. Es una buena persona, además de ser muy guapo.

Como no sé qué decir, cambio de tema preguntándole por sus compañeras de piso que siempre son una gran fuente de anécdotas. Mi hermana, se olvida del tema, al menos de momento, y empieza a narrar divertido lo que Sarah, hizo el último fin de semana.

Puede ser que Prim tenga razón, y necesite abrirme a alguien y tener un amigo en esta ciudad. Peeta parece que sería una gran elección, y tenemos un pasado en común. Aunque eso tal vez sea demasiado decir. Pero me asusta porque las buenas personas siempre tienen una manera de llegar a mi corazón… y eso, en el caso del Doctor Mellark, me parece muy peligroso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! allá va otro capítulo. Tened un poco de paciencia que Peeta irá cobrando cada vez más protagonismo, pero por ahora estoy intentando situar la historia. Este es un capítulo más de transición, pero e****spero que os guste, y si me podéis dar algún review os lo agradecería, para saber qué opináis y si vosotros cambiaráis algo.**

**Gracias!**

* * *

6. EL MUSEO

Al día siguiente no me levanto demasiado pronto. Al fin y al cabo no he de ir a trabajar hasta las 18, y esta noche he vuelto a tener pesadillas. Así que me quedo en la cama hasta bien entrada la mañana, disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad de mi casa.

Cuando por fin me levanto, me propongo llamar a Gale. Algún día voy a tener que decirle algo. Pero me acobardo pronto y le envió un mensaje

"Estamos metidos de lleno en un caso de desapariciones múltiples. Sé que tenemos que hablar, pero ahora no puedo. Dame más tiempo".

Espero que esto por ahora, le baste porque aunque no sea lo que quiere oír, es lo único que le puedo ofrecer.

Salgo a buscar un gimnasio, y encuentro un estudio de "Hot Yoga". Bueno, me digo, ya que estamos intentando "dar oportunidades" vamos a probar con esto. Entro y me quedo en la siguiente clase. Lo más sorprendente no es que salga relajada y bien de la clase, sino que prácticamente desde el principio me he sentido así. Decido que voy a combinar el correr con el yoga. Muy orgullosa de mi misma por este avance. Subo a casa, repaso varias notas del caso mientras como una ensalada rápida y me visto con más atención que ayer, para no repetir el asunto de los calcetines. Para un turno de noche repasando videos, me pongo casual, unos pantalones anchos y una camisa blanca fina de media manga. Como no me da pereza secarme el pelo con este calor, me lo dejo suelto para que se seque al aire.

Aunque llego pronto, no me sorprende encontrar a Finnick ya allí. En esta unidad, parece que nadie tiene vida propia… o al menos no tienen casa propia.

Con su habitual estilo burlón, que ya empiezo a conocer me pregunta si Johanna ayer me hizo el tercer grado.

- Supongo que sí, aunque casi me dio más información sobre vosotros.

- ¡Ah! Ya sabes ¿mi compromiso con Annie?

- Hmmmm, no. Nos centramos más en Peeta y la secretaria de prensa… ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ah sí, Glimmer! – Igual me estoy comportando como una adolescente, pero no quiero que crean que me importa lo más absoluto, porque, no me importa en absoluto y bajo la cabeza para reafirmar mi afirmación mental.- Bueno pues ¡Felicidades! No sabía nada.

- Daremos una fiesta de compromiso, dentro de poco, seguro que Annie está encantada de que te invite. Espero que para entonces este caso esté cerrado.

Nos ponemos a ver vídeos y más vídeos, sobre todo de tráfico. No deja de ser un trabajo de lo más aburrido y pesado. Pero parece que hoy lo podremos dejar acabado. Cuando son sobre las 21 suena el teléfono de Finnick que sale de la sala para contestar y rápidamente vuelve a entrar.

- Nos vamos, tenemos que avisar primero a Boggs. Recógeme a la salida. Te lo iré contando por el camino.

Me levanto de un salto, ayudada por la adrenalina, está claro que ha pasado algo importante. Y bajo al garaje, para coger el coche y salir a por Finnick. Apenas llevo treinta segundos en la entrada cuando aparece corriendo y entra en el coche casi de un salto.

- Vamos al MOMA, yo te indico.

La llamada que acaba de recibir es de Peeta. Cree que pueden haber desaparecido otros niños, hermano y hermana de la fiesta en que se encuentran en el MOMA. Aparcamos en el sitio reservado para coches oficiales y entramos en el museo. Todo está lleno de carteles sobre la "Fundación Mellark para jóvenes promesas del arte". Así que Peeta, no sólo trabaja en el hospital, tiene su propia consulta privada y es asesor del FBI sino que además tiene una fundación artística. Empiezo a ver qué es cierto lo que me decía sobre no dormir.

Nos quedamos en la puerta de una sala, cuando veo que vienen hacia nosotros, Peeta y Glimmer, con un increíble vestido dorado que deja poco a la imaginación y que debe valer mi sueldo de un mes, y unos tacones que si llevara yo, no solo andaría como un pato, sino que estaría mareada por la altura. En ese momento pienso en mis pantalones anchos y mi pelo sin peinar.

Conforme se acercan, ella le coge del brazo. Igual Johanna estuviera equivocada, y el "Golden Boy" de Nueva York estuviera de nuevo comprometido. Desde luego, estoy de acuerdo con Johanna en que no me parece que sea la mujer ideal para un hombre como Peeta, aunque salta a la vista por la cara de Finnick que los hombres tienen otra opinión. Esa es una de las razones por las que nunca he perdido la cabeza por un hombre. Son demasiado previsibles. Noto que la situación me ha puesto bastante incómoda.

- Hola, gracias por venir los dos. Os pongo al día rápidamente. Puede que aún no sea nada, pero es bastante extraño. Los Lyuden vinieron a la fiesta con sus dos hijos, un niño de 13 años y una niña de 15. Hace aproximadamente dos horas los mandaron de nuevo a casa en el servicio de limusinas que tenemos contratado para este evento.

Sus padres se empezaron a preocupar cuando nos les llamaban. Entonces contactaron con el servicio y con el portero del edificio y les ha confirmado que no han llegado.

Han avisado a la policía, que están contactando con bomberos y hospitales por si ha habido algún accidente, pero por ahora nada.

- No cuadra mucho con las otras desapariciones.- comenta Finnick- Además dos niños de la parte alta de la ciudad llamarían mucho más la atención que dos niños de La Veta. No digo que no sea nada Peeta, pero es posible que esto sea un secuestro por rescate.

- ¡Eso espero! – interrumpe Glimmer de forma altanera – no quiero tener que explicar que esto es obra de la misma persona y menos sin tener pruebas concluyentes.

- No lo sé – sigue Peeta – tengo un mal presentimiento con este asunto. Si no os importan volveré con vosotros a la oficina.

Glimmer le mira con un mohín en la cara, que entiendo que el sexo masculino considere adorable, aunque para mi sea como si me dieran una patada en las tripas.

- Lo siento Glimmer – dice con cautela Peeta.- ya nos tomaremos esa copa otro día.

Damos la vuelta los tres, y salimos del museo. Lo cierto, es que la despedida entre los dos ha sido más fría que otra cosa, pienso mientras se me escapa una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué era eso Mellark?... ¿Glimmer de nuevo? ¡Buen chico! – Finnick se echa a reír a carcajadas

- Odair, no saques conclusiones, es una fiesta de la fundación y tenía que haber presencia de la oficina del alcalde,… Y parece que la única disponible era ella. ¿Os importa que pasemos por casa para cambiarme?

Lo cierto es que con Glimmer a su lado, y preocupada por mí aspecto, no me había fijado en él, pero lleva un esmoquin que le queda como un guante y va peinado de una manera más formal que los últimos días. No me extraña que la rubia explosiva o en el hospital de mi hermana estén locas por este hombre…. Espera ¿Cómo? ¿Qué acabo de pensar? Me empiezo a sonrojar yo sola.

- Katniss has estado muy callada hasta ahora ¿qué piensas? – me pregunta Finnick

Por nada del mundo les voy a explicar lo que estaba pensando. Así que adoptando una pose más profesional les digo:

- Puede ser que sea muy pronto para sacar conclusiones y quizá sea casualidad, pero en La Veta desaparecieron un niño y un niña, y aquí también. Estoy con Peeta en que resulta extraño, y yo también tengo una mala sensación. De todas formas si es un secuestro al uso, no tardarán mucho en ponerse en contacto con los padres para el rescate.

Hemos llegado al apartamento de Peeta que está muy cerca del MOMA, y justo enfrente del Central Park… ¡esto debe valer lo que no está escrito!. Cuando introduce la llave en el ascensor y marca el último piso, ya no me sorprendo. El apartamento, es un dúplex en el centro de Nueva York, decorado de una forma minimalista, pero se nota el buen gusto allá donde mires. Me fijo en los cuadros, que dan una nota de color y alegría a la decoración en blanco, negro y plata que domina el salón. Los cuadros son abstractos, de colores cálidos y absorbentes.

- Solo tardo 5 minutos en cambiarme, estáis en vuestra casa- dice mientras sube las escaleras.

¿Está de broma, verdad? Sólo mi casa es más pequeña que su salón. Desde luego esto, no es como estar en mi casa. Me acerco a la ventana con Finnick, pese a lo poco que me gustan las alturas, para ver las vistas increíbles de Manhattan y el skyline. Es tan impresionante que me corta la respiración. Pocas vistas, a excepción de mis montañas, me han hecho sentir tan pequeña. Puede, que después de todo, Nueva York no esté tan mal.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Por ahora el caso sigue avanzando, igual que los recuerdos de Katniss sobre Peeta. En el capítulo que viene veremos a un gran gran personaje. Y en el siguiente... buenos personalmente el capítulo 9 me encanta,... pero eso ya será para el viernes ;-)**

**Como siempre, os agradecería reviews porque me encantaría saber qué os parece!**

**Buena lectura. Por si no lo he dicho, aunque es evidente, los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

7. MÁS SECUESTROS

Aunque cuando llegamos a la oficina son casi las 11 de la noche, ya está todo el mundo allí, incluso, para mi sorpresa el Director Abernathy, lo que me intimida bastante.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento con este caso.- dice

Es la tercera persona que en voz alta expresa su sospecha sobre este caso. Cualquiera fuera del FBI pensaría que estamos siendo poco analíticos, pero ya en la academia nos enseñan a seguir las pruebas, pero también nuestros instintos. Y de intuición, sé mucho.

Recuerdo una vez que estaba con Gale en los bosques, era también principios de verano y habíamos subido al lago a refrescarnos tras comprobar las trampas. El día era plácido y lento. Me encantaban ese tipo de días en los que el tiempo más que pasar, discurrían como un río pesado, poco a poco pero inexorablemente. El lago era un lugar que me traía recuerdos agridulces, la mayoría relacionados con mi padre. Los mejores momentos los pasé con él aquí, pero el lago también me recordaba su muerte. Supongo que por eso sentía siempre cierta intranquilidad, en cambio todo se borraba cuando entraba en el agua. Me encantaba tumbarme hacia arriba y flotar, sintiendo donde me tocaba el sol, escuchando el silencio a través del agua e imaginándome que me mecían las olas. Sólo, una vez, había visto el mar. En una excursión con el instituto, pero se me había grabado para siempre. El tacto como de terciopelo de la arena caliente bajo mis pies, el ruido de las olas, y la sensación de que te atrapaban entre ellas.

Cuando acabamos del baño, estaba relajada y tranquila, pero apenas pasaron unos minutos, cuando un escalofrío me recorrió. No sabía por qué pero algo había cambiado en el ambiente, era tenso. Como la calma que procede a la tormenta.

Gale, ajeno a todo seguía hablando de dónde pensaba poner las próximas trampas, de las próximas rutas que deberíamos cubrir si abríamos nuestro servicio de guías,…. le mandé callar llevándome el dedo, en gesto de silencio, a la boca.

Ahí estaba, la sensación seguía ahí. Agarré el arco y lo cargue con una flecha. Gale hizo lo mismo, al ver que iba en serio. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos, cuando de pronto escuchamos un gruñido y un oso enorme y gigantesco salió corriendo del bosque hacia nosotros. Sin retroceder empezamos a disparar, pero el oso seguía inevitablemente en nuestra dirección, hasta que finalmente le acerté en un ojo. El oso paró en seco y finalmente dio la vuelta desapareciendo de nuevo entre los árboles. Corrimos hasta el puesto de guardabosques más cercano, para informarles del ataque del oso y de que estaba herido. Es cierto que cazábamos pero nunca un animal tan noble y maravilloso. Los osos eran respetados en las Addirondack, eran uno de nuestros orgullos.

Gracias a Dios, lo encontraron horas más tardes todavía con la flecha clavada, y consiguieron reducirlo para curarlo. El oso se quedó tuerto, pero la historia empezó a circular entre los vecinos y los turistas, y me dotó de cierta fama que nos vino muy bien para nuestro pequeño negocio. Gale siempre decía que tuvimos un golpe de suerte, pero yo sabía que detrás había más.

Esa intuición mía, parece que también la compartían Haymitch y Peeta y por desgracia, no parecía conducir a nada bueno. Si finalmente nuestros temores se cumplían hablábamos de 4 niños secuestrados, un asesinato… y ninguna pista consistente.

- Beete, empieza con las cámaras del museo y aplica reconocimiento facial. Quiero los antecedentes de todos los que estaban en esta fiesta esta misma noche. Y mañana, todos vosotros empezaréis a interrogarlos. Si finalmente han secuestrado a esos niños por dinero y no hay relación, podré respirar tranquilo. Si en 24 o 48 horas no sabemos nada, tendremos que asumir que se trata del mismo sujeto y que nos enfrentamos a un psicópata. Peeta, cuéntanos todo lo que recuerdes de la fiesta.

Peeta se levantó de la silla y dio la vuelta a la mesa, hasta quedar situado al frente, delante de las pantallas. Me fijé en que tenía ojeras y parecía cansado. Tomó aire y tras una pausa comenzó.

- Es la gala anual de la fundación Mellark. Cada año dotamos con una beca a diez artistas jóvenes, les pagamos los estudios y organizamos una serie de exposiciones. El año termina con la selección de una de sus obras para una subasta benéfica en el MOMA. Este es el tercer año que se organiza. No recuerdo nada fuera de lo normal, ni que hubiera ningún incidente. Supongo que había mucha gente y yo me dediqué a hablar con mis invitados. Lo mejor será que le pida los datos a mi asistente, para que nos envíe los nombres de todas las empresas contratadas y comprobemos con seguridad que todo estuvo tranquilo como recuerdo. Siento de no ser de mucha ayuda.

Miro a Peeta, me doy cuenta de que sé reconocer esa mirada que tiene, aunque intenta aparentar que está tranquilo y mantiene la voz firme. Sin embargo yo sé, que se siente, de alguna forma, culpable.

Como cuando ganó el estatal a su hermano. Peeta pertenecía al equipo de lucha del instituto y era uno de los mejores luchadores. Uno de sus hermanos mayores, Hunk, también pertenecía al mismo equipo. Generalmente quedaban primero y segundo en los campeonatos regionales. Su hermano le ganaba siempre, ya que era casi dos años mayor y era más fuerte y con mayor envergadura. Ese año la prueba era en nuestra ciudad, concretamente en el gimnasio de nuestra escuela. Tanto Prim y yo, como Gale y sus hermanos nos acercamos a ver el campeonato. Los pequeños estaban emocionados, ya que además de pasar una tarde de competición, la lucha era un deporte importante en Albany, les habíamos prometido comprar unas palomitas y un refresco. Así que era como si fueran navidades o un cumpleaños para ellos, ya que no solíamos tener dinero para esta clase de dispendios.

Cuando entró nuestro equipo, todo el pabellón se puso en pie para aplaudir. Todos entraban con cara de concentración, menos él que no hacía nada más que mirar al público como si buscara a alguien, nervioso. Varias chicas de nuestro curso y cursos anteriores le saludaban con efusividad. Seguro que era a una de esas chicas a la quería encontrar en la mirada.

En un momento determinado, antes de empezar su primera pelea, volvió a mirar a las gradas y se fijó en mí, lo que no era extraño, porque Rory, Vick y Prim se estaban desgañitando mientras animaban y eran los más escandalosos de la grada.

La competición seguía su curso y Peeta iba pasando rondas como era de esperar, hasta que llegó a la final, y le tocó competir contra Hunk. El primer periodo, fue como de tanteo, supongo que porque los dos se conocían muy bien. Pero en el segundo Peeta tomó la iniciativa, y pocos segundos antes de que acabara consiguió inmovilizar a su hermano que no pudo hacer nada.

Cuando ganó el combate, estábamos todos dando saltos de alegría, había sido una gran sorpresa, y Peeta era mucho más querido que su hermano mayor en nuestro instituto. En la entrega de medallas, Hunk se negó a darle la mano a Peeta que se volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba yo y sonrió con tristeza. Con las luces era imposible que distinguiera a nadie, pensé mientras se me ponía la carne de gallina al ver su abatimiento.

Cuando acabó la entrega de medallas, salimos a la noche fría. No habíamos recorrido ni cien metros cuando me di cuenta que me había dejado la bufanda. Les pedí que siguieran camino a casa mientras volví a por ella. Entré en el pabellón a oscuras. Reinaba un silencio sobrecogedor, sobre todo cuando lo comparaba con el bullicio de adolescentes animando de hacía solo unos minutos. Por fin, llegué hasta nuestros asientos y encontré la bufanda tirada bajo mi asiento. La cogí y empecé a salir hacia el pasillo, cuando los oí. Estaban discutiendo. Hunk le decía a Peeta que era su oportunidad de que un buen ojeador lo viera y le dieran una beca para una buena universidad y que le había arruinado el futuro. Peeta se defendió y murmuró algo por lo bajo, pero su hermano se rio con desdén mientras daba un portazo y salía. Me mantuve escondida tras las taquillas, pero no pude evitar asomar la cabeza y mirarle. Sus ojos estaban llenos de una mezcla de culpabilidad y dolor. Los mismos ojos que veía ahora.

Sorprendida me doy cuenta de que sé más de Peeta Mellark de lo que pensaba. Está claro que nunca me ha sido indiferente y que lo he observado desde la distancia.

Peeta, Johanna y Madge se están preparando para ir a casa de los Luyden a esperar que haya alguna llamada y a revisar las habitaciones de los niños, por si encuentran alguna indicación sobre sus últimos días. Sin poder contenerme, me acerco a él y le digo:

- Sabes que no es culpa tuya ¿verdad?

Me mira cansado y dice:

- Lo siento, no puedo evitar pensar que soy responsable de lo que ha pasado. Eran mis invitados, eran mis empleados, era mi fiesta. Yo tendría que haber estado más atento,…. muchas gracias por preocuparte.

Me sonríe ladeando la cabeza y noto que me punza el corazón de una manera que no sé definir. Igual que me pasó en el gimnasio. No quiero darle mucha importancia así que lo achaco a su empatía y a su capacidad de transmitir, que de alguna forma consigue llegar a la gente que le rodea.

Una vez que se van, el resto nos quedamos repasando los datos de las empresas contratadas por Cecelia, la asistente personal de Peeta, para la gala. La compañía de limusinas, es la que más nos interesa, se llama Panem Lim y forma parte de un holding denominado Capitol Enterprises. La noche va pasando sin que tengamos ninguna noticia.

Sobre las 4 de la mañana nos llaman desde la oficina central de policía de Nueva York porque han encontrado la limusina abandonada al norte de la ciudad y un cadáver que podría ser el del conductor al que han pegado un tiro en la sien. Los niños no aparecen, nos comentan, pero hay que peinar mejor la zona por si acaso.

Cuando llegamos ya está criminalística examinando el lugar. No podría ser más sombrío y sucio. En un área industrial abandona. Pienso que ni las ratas querrían vivir allí.

La policía científica no encuentra nada: ni huellas, ni restos de piel, ni más sangre… el escenario está limpio como una patena, menos la luna trasera del coche, en el que aparece pintado un número 10.

Me recorre un escalofrío. Definitivamente nos estamos enfrentando a algo más tenebroso, que unos secuestros normales.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! hoy tocan dos o tres capítulos ya que la semana que viene no creo que pueda actualizar. Personalmanete son de los capítulos publicados, los que más me gustan. El 8 que es el que nos ocupa, nos descubre a un personaje muy relevante. Solo viendo el título me imagino que os imagináis quién es... aunque os encontraréis alguna sorpresilla.**

**Por otro lado, veo en las estadísticas que muchísima gente lee esta historia así que GRACIAS a todos, espero que sigáis disfrutando con la lectura!**

* * *

8. CAPITOL ENTERPRISES

Sin apenas tiempo para pasar por el apartamento a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa vuelvo a la oficina. Esta vez sin embargo, presto más atención a mi atuendo ya que no quiero volver a sentir el bochorno de anoche en el museo. Estoy convencida de que la secretaria de prensa se pasará hoy por nuestra oficina, perfecta hasta en el más último detalle y no quiero que me mire con el mismo desdén de ayer. Así que me pongo mi mejor traje de chaqueta negro, con una falda de tubo y unas sandalias con cuña.

Como todas las mañanas, hacemos un sumario rápido de la situación. Annie y Thresh de la unidad de conducta, nos comentan que aún no pueden determinar el perfil completo, pero lo que sí nos pueden asegurar es que la persona, casi seguro hombre, que está detrás de esto, tiene una gran seguridad en sí misma, es organizada y ejerce un gran control.

Effie entra acelerada en la sala de reuniones pidiendo disculpas.

- Lo siento Boggs, pero Glimmer está en la entrada exigiendo ver al Director Abernathy, pero Haymitch aún no ha llegado – dice con un tono sospechoso- así que creo que lo mejor será que salgas tú. Le he pedido que espere en el vestíbulo, ya que no puede entrar mientras hay un caso abierto, pero…. No se lo ha tomado muy bien.

- Delly, acompáñame por favor. A estas horas voy a ser incapaz de lidiar con ella.

Y los tres salen con pasos pesados, mientras se escuchan gritos indignados al fondo del pasillo

Me alegro muchísimo de no ser la encargada de comunicación de la unidad, no sé cómo lo hace Delly, yo la habría hecho callar de una forma poco elegante y que posiblemente no fuera del todo legal. Viendo la cara que pone Johanna, creo que está pensando lo mismo. Cuando me mira, me guiña un ojo y me confirma lo que pensaba. Cada vez me gusta más la agente Mason. Es lista, rápida y descarada.

Me siento bien en esta unidad, y el hecho de que nuestro asesor sea Peeta Mellark, no me desagrada del todo, aunque al principio no supiera qué pensar.

Una vez que vuelven, tras tratar con Glimmer, Boggs no parece de muy buen humor. Nos divide las tareas, y me vuelvo a ver emparejada con Madge camino de Panem Lim. Se encuentra situada en un moderno edificio en Manhattan, sede de Capitol Enterprises. Por lo que Beete nos ha podido contar, las distintas empresas que componen Capitol están todas en el mismo edificio. Son propiedad de Eugene Snow, un conocido hombre de negocios, aunque algo misterioso ya que hay pocas entradas a su nombre en los registros. Capitol es una empresa muy compleja, con muchas subsidiarias.

Entramos en el vestíbulo, y tras presentar nuestras credenciales, nos indica que debemos subir por el ascensor que está a nuestra derecha hasta el décimo piso. Todo en el edificio está radiante y nuevo. Los suelos de mármol, tan pulidos que parecen un espejo. Los ascensores son de cristal lo que no me hace mucha gracia, prefiero mantener la ignorancia cuando a las alturas se refiere.

Llegamos, después de unos segundos que se hacen eternos a la planta 10. Cuando salimos del ascensor nos espera una secretaria en la puerta que nos indica que el Director Seneca Crane nos está esperando en su despacho. Nada más entrar nos encontramos con un hombre de mediana edad, con una barba muy pulida. Todo en él, y en su despacho, me resulta artificioso. Una suave moqueta color crema cubre el suelo, y las paredes están empapeladas con unas cenefas en todos marrones.

Crane nos señala las sillas que se encuentran tras su mesa de caoba, y Madge y yo nos sentamos. Antes de venir, acordé con Madge que yo llevaría esta entrevista. Así que me dispongo a comenzar.

- Señor Crane, permítame que me presente, yo soy la agente Everdeen y ella es la agente Undersee. Como podrá suponer, estamos aquí por lo sucedido ayer con uno de sus empleados y por los niños desaparecidos.

- Sí, sí claro. Estamos todos conmocionados con este suceso. ¡qué desagradable! Uno de nuestros empleados muerto y además el asunto de los niños.

- Queríamos pedirle si nos podría facilitar los datos del conductor, cuánto tiempo llevaba trabajando para ustedes, qué tipo de trabajo le encargaban, sí tenían información o referencias anteriores. Por lo que hemos podido saber se llamaba Brutus Heming.

- Agente Everdeen, nada más conocer lo acontecido, pedí el expediente del empleado, pero me temo, que era un empleado que contratábamos temporalmente cuando teníamos un evento de este tipo o nos faltaba uno de los conductores habituales. Así que disponemos de poca información. Aquí tiene sus datos, seguridad social, cuenta bancaria y dirección. A parte de eso, no podemos ayudarlas más.

- Muchas gracias, muy amable. Pero ¿le importaría que preguntáramos a sus otros empleados?

- Por supuesto que no, le pediré a Octavia que les haga llegar la lista de los que trabajaron en la gala de la fundación Mellark. Pero no creo que le cuenten nada más como le he dicho, hacía trabajos esporádicos y desde hace poco tiempo. Además somos una empresa grande, con bastante rotación de empleados.

Algo en el tono de Crane me indica que está a la defensiva. Miro a Madge que me hace un gesto apenas perceptible y toma la palabra para despedirnos.

- Gracias por su tiempo. Esperamos esos informes. Como comprenderá tendremos que hablar con todos ellos, así que nos vendría muy bien un cuadro con sus horarios.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de la oficina y Crane contesta. Parece sorprendido por lo que está escuchando. Cuando cuelga nos dice con petulancia

- Disculpen agentes, pero si tienen tiempo el Presidente Snow querría verlas. Es un gran honor que las reciba. Espero que sepan apreciar este gesto. Que pasen un buen día

Nos despedimos de él mientras Octavia entra para acompañarnos hasta la última planta, la planta noble. Esta vez en un ascensor distinto que no tiene botones. Octavia nos explica que se gestiona desde el centro de control, ya que es el ascensor privado de Snow. Cuando se abre, estamos directamente en un espacio diáfano. Los suelos son de mármol y las columnas de tipo jónico. Una de las paredes es una increíble biblioteca. También está decorado con ánforas griegas o romanas y hay varios jarrones, que también parecen valiosos con rosas blancas.

El estilo es completamente radical al pomposo despacho de Seneca Crane. Clásico, en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, no me extrañaría encontrarme con las cariátides recién salidas de Atenas o con la Venus de Milo o con algún busto de Trajano o Adriano. No estarían fuera de lugar en este entorno al menos. No soy una gran entendida en arte, supongo que Peeta estaría en su elemento aquí,al fin y al cabo tiene su propia ala en el MOMA.

Mientras esperamos a que aparezca el mismísimo presidente. Madge se sienta en uno de los divanes a repasar sus emails y yo me acerco a la biblioteca. Los libros siempre me han fascinado. Antes de la muerte de mi padre, era una de mis aficiones favoritas, junto con la caza. En los libros me podía adentrar en mundos nuevos, distintos,… soñar en definitiva. Sin embargo tras su fallecimiento, dejé de leer, pues ya no tenía tiempo para mí misma, tan ocupada como estaba por sobrevivir. La realidad me hizo poner los pies en el suelo y crecer antes de tiempo. Luego ya en la Universidad y en la academia, conseguía encontrar tranquilidad en la biblioteca cuando no podía ir a las Adirondack. Pero jamás volví a sentir que un libro me trasladara fuera de mi mundo. Eso fue otra de las cosas que me quitó la muerte de mi padre.

Me fijo en que hay obras clásicas sobre todo, algunos de los libros, incluso, parecen tan antiguos que no me atrevo a tocarlos. Veo escritos de Platón, Sócrates y Santo Tomás de Aquino, varios ensayos sobre mitología e incluso, lo que entiendo que será una copia, de "Los doce trabajos de Hercules".

- ¿Le gusta? – dice una voz fría y educada a mi espalda – Mi biblioteca me refiero.

Cuando me giro me encuentro a un hombre de unos 70 años, con porte distinguido. Pelo y barba blanca inmaculada, que hace honor a su apellido. Sus ojos me dan escalofríos, son azules, pero no como los de Peeta que recuerdan a la calidez del mar un día de verano, sino como el azul del hielo, de un glaciar o de un lago de alta montaña. Viste con un traje de chaqueta negro, con corbata azul y una rosa blanca, como la de los jarrones, en la solapa.

- ¡Oh sí! Es una colección maravillosa. Justamente estaba viendo éste – digo, mientras señalo los doce trabajos de Hercules

- Veo que tiene usted buen ojo Agente…

- Perdón Everdeen, soy la agente Katniss Everdeen. Ella es mi compañera la agente Undersee.

Madge se ha unido a nosotros al darse cuenta que el sujeto de nuestra reunión ya está con nosotras. Snow, nos da la mano. Su piel está fría también, y su tacto es fino. Sin que se note, quito la mano lo más rápidamente que puedo, porque algo en el cercanía de este hombre hace que se me erice el vello.

- Como le decía, tiene muy buen ojo. Ese libro es un incunable del siglo XV, castellano para más señas. Pero vayamos a sentarnos más tranquilamente. ¿Les puedo ofrecer una taza de té?

Antes de que digamos nada, entra una chica joven pelirroja, vestida de blanco con una bandeja cargada de tazas, una tetera y unos deliciosos bizcochos.

- Puedes dejarlo aquí, Avox – dice.

Sin mediar palabra, la camarera deja en la mesita el contenido de la bandeja y haciendo una reverencia abandona la sala. Snow empieza con una charla amena, sobre su compañía, empleados, sedes que tienen alrededor del mundo… cuando se pone serio y ataca de lleno el centro de la cuestión:

- Ahora por favor, permítanme que les diga lo afectados que estamos. Espero que puedan llegar al fondo de este desdichado asunto. Pero estoy convencido de que nadie en Capitol Enterprises o Panem Lim tiene nada que ver en la desaparición de los niños. Nosotros, como han podido ver también somos víctimas y hemos sufrido una pérdida. No es agradable enterarse de que han pegado un tiro en la sien a uno de tus empleados, aunque fuera un empleado temporal, aquí considero a todos los que trabajan aquí, parte de mi familia.

- ¿Cómo sabe que le dispararon en la sien? No es un dato que sea público.

- Agente Everdeen, un hombre como yo tiene sus recursos y – continúa tras una pausa – amigos muy influyentes, como el alcalde. Comprenderá que esté informado. Espero que no haya despertado sus recelos

Sin más explicaciones, se levanta y nos acompaña hasta el ascensor. Muy gentilmente nos tiende la mano a forma de despedida. Madge ya ha entrado cuando Presidente Snow me coge del brazo y me dice

- Creo que podemos llegar al acuerdo de no mentirnos Katniss,….

Asiento con la cabeza y entro en el ascensor con Madge

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Ahora cuándo te despedías de él?

- Hmmmm nada, que gracias por la visita – miento.

Si he mentido a mi compañera es porque no estoy muy segura de sus últimas palabras. Sin saber por qué, más que una despedida, me ha parecido una amenaza.


	9. Chapter 9

**Allá va! por favor decidme que os parece! este es mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora. Mucho Everlark en acción y una pequeña cena... no todo siempre ha de ser trabajo :-)**

* * *

9. EL COMPROMISO

Durante unos días, parece que las cosas se tranquilizan, aunque eso no es bueno para nosotros. Atascados con la furgoneta, sin más pistas que la limusina y su conductor, nos centramos en hacer una reconstrucción de sus últimas horas. Por lo que tenemos, Brutus Hemings era aficionado al juego y tenía varias deudas, por eso aceptaba cualquier trabajo ocasional que se le ofreciera. Sin embargo, está claro que esto no ha tenido nada que ver con las deudas, está demasiado ligado al secuestro y asesinato de Rue. Y no parece que estén relacionados de ninguna manera.

Otro tema es intentar averiguar, qué son los números encontrados en Rue y en el coche del último secuestro. Y por qué no lo encontramos en la desaparición de Paul. Así qué volvemos de nuevo a La Veta, pero sin resultado. Tenemos demasiadas incógnitas abiertas.

La presión empieza a pesar y el ánimo en el equipo no es muy alto así que Peeta nos invita a todos a una velada en su casa para celebrar el compromiso de Finnick y Annie. Al fin y al cabo es domingo.

Quedamos sobre las 19.30 en su apartamento, así que tengo unas tres horas libres hasta entonces, aunque tendré que invertir la mitad de ese tiempo en el trayecto de ida y vuelta a mi casa. Aunque es posible que nunca me acostumbre del todo al metro, empiezo a saborear la tranquilidad de tener cada día 45 minutos al menos para mí, sin llamadas, ni mails,….así que en el trayecto del metro aprovecho para sacar un libro. Con la visita a Snow y a su biblioteca me entraron ganas de repasar algunos clásicos. Recordaba haber leído con mi padre "Los doce trabajos de Hércules", así que cuando busqué en la caja de libros, que aún seguía en la entrada y lo encontré, me puse con él sin pensarlo más.

Cuando llego a casa, me meto debajo de la ducha e intento relajarme y dejar la mente en blanco, como tengo más tiempo de lo habitual, aprovecho para ponerme una mascarilla de mango en el pelo y relajarme. Luego me arreglo las uñas y las pinto de un color marfil. Me seco la melena con más esmero del habitual y me pongo mis vaqueros favoritos, una camisa negra con escote en V y unas sandalias altas azules. Cuando termino de arreglarme me doy cuenta de que estoy nerviosa, y que no entiendo por qué me he arreglado tanto… Enfadada conmigo misma, por esta tontería, me niego a mirarme al espejo y salgo rápidamente hacia el metro. Aún no tengo muy claro las líneas del inmenso metro de Nueva York. Cada vez que veo un mapa estoy como 5 minutos intentando situarme, tan gigante me parece. Así que tardo algo en situarme y coger las líneas adecuadas. Aun así llego con tiempo al apartamento de Peeta, Antes de llamar, me planteo si no sería de mejor educación esperar hasta la hora en punto, aunque luego creo que podría ser embarazoso, porque veo que hay una cámara de seguridad enfocándome desde el techo. Así que respiro hondo y llamo a la puerta, cuando se abre veo a Cecelia al otro lado.

- Hola Katniss, llegas pronto, eres la primera. Si no te importa, aprovechando que ya estás aquí, puedes encargarte de los que vayan viniendo, me he de ir. El catering ya está dispuesto en el salón, solo falta sacar las copas que las encontraras en la cocina. ¿No te importa, verdad?

- No, claro que no. ¿Dónde está Peeta?

- ¡Oh, acaba de subir a ducharse! No tardará mucho. Bueno Katniss, muchas gracias. Nos vemos pronto

Sola en el apartamento de Peeta me siento rara, tras sacar las copas de la cocina me pongo a curiosear. Tiene una televisión enorme en una de las paredes, y una gran colección de películas. No me extraña que queden aquí todos juntos, es casi más grande que algunas salas de cine de nuestro pueblo cerca de las montañas. El salón es precioso y acogedor. Una de las paredes es de cristal y se ve Central Park, que con la entrada del verano tiene un color verde exuberante. El verde es mi color favorito, pero no tan claro, sino algo más oscuro. Vuelvo de nuevo la cabeza hacia la estancia, la última vez, con la poca luz y los acontecimientos no me fijé demasiado en la decoración, tan solo en el contraste de los cuadros. Me acerco a uno de ellos, de un naranja mágico, como el de un atardecer. La textura del cuadro, le da vida y relieve. Dejo mi mirada descansar en él y absorta como estoy, doy un respingo asustada cuando oigo unos pasos y a Peeta gritar

- ¡Cecelia! ¿está todo listo, necesitas ayuda?

De pronto, veo a Peeta descalzo, acercándose por el pasillo, con tan solo una toalla y el torso desnudo mientras se sacude el pelo con unas de las manos. La desnudez siempre me ha abrumado, al contrario que a mi hermana y madre con vocación sanitaria. Cuando me ve, se queda parado y pone cara de sorpresa pero no se lo ve avergonzado como me encuentro yo en este preciso momento. De todas formas sé que tengo que decir algo para romper el hielo pero la única frase genial que se me ocurre es:

- Hmmmm, Cecelia se ha ido. Me ha dejado encargada de las copas y de abrir la puerta – digo tartamudeando. Y rápidamente aparto la mirada. Con Peeta medio desnudo en la misma habitación me encuentro bastante nerviosa.

- Katniss, no. Eres mi invitada, ponte cómoda. Me visto y bajo en 5 minutos. Yo me encargo.

Los siguientes cinco minutos son los más largos y más embarazosos de mi vida. Sin poder evitarlo, me levanto de nuevo del sofá en el que apenas he estado sentada unos segundos y me pongo de nuevo a observar los cuadros. Esta vez, uno azul con diversos matices y degradados. Aunque no es figurativo, me recuerda la sensación que tuve en mi viaje al mar, y consigue que me vuelva a relajar. No sé quién es el artista porque no están firmados y posiblemente no lo conocería. Pero me parece un pintor interesante ya que estos cuadros me evocan recuerdos y sensaciones.

- ¿Te gustan? – dice Peeta acercándose donde estoy

- Sí, me parecen increíbles, ¿quién es el artista?– digo aún cohibida por el recuerdo de su presencia antes. Peeta lleva una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros negros… y huele exquisitamente, lo que no me ayuda a contener mi turbación.

- Bueno, son míos. Muchas gracias por la crítica.- dice con una sonrisa franca y algo tímida. No hay nada de orgullo o prepotencia en ella, y por eso resulta tan magnética, al igual que sus ojos.- ¿De verdad te gustan? – repite ilusionado.

- Sí, me encantan. Son,… no sé cómo describirlos. Pero me hacen sentir algo. El naranja me recuerda a un atardecer en las montañas. Es cálido. Es como estar en casa. Y este azul, es relajante, casi puedo escuchar las olas…

He tenido que acabar la frase mirando al suelo. Me siento de nuevo avergonzada, ahora por mi boba explicación. Ha de pensar que soy una imbécil, pero levanto la vista y me doy cuenta que Peeta me mira a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable y profunda que me marea un poco. Entre los dos se crea un silencio hipnótico que no es incómodo. Cuando está a punto de decir algo, suena el timbre y se da la vuelta rápidamente mientras se va a abrir la puerta. Me siento confusa por lo que acaba de pasar, por este momento que podría calificar de ¿inacabado?

Empiezo a escuchar voces animadas y risas que provienen del pasillo, cuando veo a Annie y Finnick entrar y me saludan. Les vuelvo a dar la enhorabuena por su compromiso, y comienza a llegar el resto de la unidad. Están todos, Boggs, Thresh, Johanna, Delly, Madge, incluso Effie y el director Abernathy.

La velada transcurre plácidamente entre risas y anécdotas de la unidad. Lo cierto, es que llevan trabajando todos juntos varios años y forman un gran equipo. Se nota que se preocupan los unos por los otros y que son casi una familia. La cena es deliciosa, Peeta nos comenta que es de un italiano que se encuentra en Queens. Hay distintas ensaladas regadas con aceite de oliva y distintos tipos de pasta con salsas. Cuando terminamos el anfitrión se levanta y hace un brindis

- ¡Por Annie y Finnick! Y porque siempre tengamos una excusa tan buena como esta para reunirnos. – nos levantamos todos para brindar con ellos y me fijo en que Annie está realmente emocionada. Finnick le toca la mejilla con un gesto tierno y ella le mira fijamente, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo. En cuanto acabamos, Peeta continúa.- Odio esta parte, pero tengo que anunciar unas reglas a las que me ha obligado Haymitch si quería preparar esta fiesta. Así que culpadle a él: nada de alcohol después de la cena y nada de películas policíacas. Así que ni Seven, ni El silencio de los corderos,… ni ninguna en la que haya asesinatos o desapariciones o secuestros,…

- ¿Nadie ha hablado de espíritus, no? – dice Johanna de forma maliciosa. Annie se opone rotundamente porque no le gustan las películas de miedo pero Johanna continúa exclamando- mira el lado positivo, así podrás arrimarte a Finnick!

Finalmente todos nos ponemos del lado de Annie. Al fin y al cabo es su día, así que le dejamos que escoja ella entre la colección de Peeta. No me sorprende comprobar que coge una comedia romántica, y un clásico: "Desayuno con diamantes"

Aunque somos muchos, cabemos perfectamente en los sillones y sofás del amplio salón de Peeta. Pero este se tumba en una alfombra negra y mullida con un cojín. Le miro extrañada pero Johanna se da cuenta y me dice en voz baja, porque está empezando la película.

- No te preocupes Katniss, siempre hace lo mismo. Cualquier diría que tiene unos sofás de miles de dólares aquí.

Con las luces apagadas, me voy atreviendo a fijarme en él. Aun rodeado de lujo, sigue pareciendo el chico sencillo de mi instituto y voy reconociendo en él gestos que ni siquiera sabía que recordara o que alguna vez hubiera sabido. Cómo se pasa la mano por el pelo revuelto apartando algún mechón de los ojos. Esa medio sonrisa que tiene cuando algo le hace gracia. O la mirada fija y absorta cuando está concentrado en algo. Me obligo a apartar la mirada, porque estoy convencida de que Johanna me observa, y no quiero dar pie a ningún malentendido, pero una y otra vez, como si fuera un imán, desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia él. Y veo cómo se queda dormido. Así parece todavía más joven, parecido al chico que yo recuerdo.

Cuando acaba la película, nos levantamos para irnos. Peeta nos acompaña a la puerta para despedirnos. Yo me he quedado la última porque, aunque suene tonto, me he perdido buscando el aseo. Cuando se despide de mí, sólo quedan Haymitch y Effie en el portal.

- Katniss- me dice- ¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste antes sobre el cuadro naranja? ¿qué te sentías cómo si estavieras viendo un atardecer en las montañas? – asiento con la cabeza, confirmando – Pues, eso es justamente lo que tenía en mente cuando lo pinté.

Sorprendida, le miro a los ojos y abro la boca para responder pero en ese momento llega el ascensor y Haymitch me interrumpe:

- Vamos novata, que se hace tarde.

Peeta se inclina y me da dos besos en la mejilla. Con su contacto cierro los ojos y noto como el calor se extiende por mi mandíbula y cómo se me cierra el estómago. Azorada, le doy las gracias y las buenas noches, con un murmullo de voz. Empezamos a bajar en el ascensor y cuando estamos casi llegando a la planta baja Haymitch se gira hacia Effie y le pregunta divertido:

- ¿De quién era esa canción que decía algo así como… "All you need is…?

Antes de que acabe la frase doy las buenas noches y salgo corriendo a pedir un taxi.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! cómo estoy de viaje pensaba que no podría actualizar otro capítulo, que ya tenía casi acabado. Pero ¡hay internet! así que hoy actualizo, porque además me encantan varios momentos de este capítulo. **

**Valoro mucho vuestros reviews, así que espero que me podáis decir qué pensáis.**

**Gracias!**

* * *

10. DE VUELTA A CASA

A la mañana siguiente llego sin contratiempo y puntual a la oficina, así que me permito sonreír cuando entro en la sala de reuniones ya que puedo afirmar que en sí, es toda una novedad. Mi subconsciente lo archiva como una pequeña victoria sobre los elementos, o mejor dicho sobre Nueva York.

Tras el habitual briefing, entra Haymitch como un loco y pone la CNN que ya estaba sintonizada. Nos pide a todos silencio. Vemos que el presentador, da paso a un reportero que está frente al mar y se me borra la sonrisa en cuanto veo el pie de pantalla y lo escucho informar.

"A primera hora de esta mañana se ha producido el secuestro de dos menores en Long Island. Concretamente en el condado de Suffolk. Han sido una niña de 14 años en Southampton y otro niño de 15 en la ciudad de Huntington. Aunque la policía no hace declaraciones al respecto, una de las teorías los relaciona con las desapariciones de otras dos parejas de niño durante las últimas semanas en Nueva York"

Haymitch baja la voz y nos dice:

- La CNN recibió esta mañana una llamada anónima advirtiéndoles de los dos nuevos secuestros y les pidió que le dieran un mensaje a la policía. Sólo un número: Cuatro.

Ya sabéis lo que significa esto, que es, sin lugar a dudas el Sudes. Esta información no la hemos dado a la prensa, así que podemos tener la seguridad de que es él y de que se está comunicando con nosotros.

- Jugando con nosotros, diría yo – Añade Johanna. – El número cuatro no me encaja con lo que hasta ahora pensaba. Creía que era una cuenta atrás.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Johanna en lo que dices sobre que juega con nosotros - dice Annie. - El hecho de que nos deje números, o sea pistas, nos indica que quiere que entremos en su juego. Se cree más inteligente, cree que nos tiene donde él quiere. Tendremos que empezar a pensar en los números, no parecen aleatorios. Hay otro tema que Thresh y yo pensamos que es importante y es que deberíamos empezar a pensar que es posible que no sea una única persona.

Haymitch ordena a Boggs que partamos hacia Long Island lo antes posible. Cuando empiezo a recoger mis cosas me dice.

- No Katniss, necesito que Delly, Beete y tú os quedéis por si surge algo. Hay que seguir avanzando con los antecedentes de todo el mundo que estuvo en el museo. A las 17 nos conectaremos por video para ponernos al día de los distintos avances. Johanna ¿sabes si Mellark nos puede acompañar?

- Creo que mencionó que tenía una conferencia esta tarde. Pero le llamo y lo compruebo.

Veo como el equipo se organiza en apenas unos minutos. Es una máquina bien engrasada. Me da cierta envidia no poder vivir esta primera experiencia fuera de la ciudad. De hecho, pienso arrugando la nariz, no me gusta tener que quedarme en la oficina como Backup, pero comprendo que alguien se tiene que quedar y por supuesto entiendo que sea yo. El resto tiene más experiencia de campo y este no es un caso al que uno se enfrente todos los días. Estamos ante un auténtico psicópata.

No me alegra, precisamente, escuchar a Johanna comentar que finalmente Peeta no puede desplazarse con ellos hasta Long Island, pero que cuando acabe en el Hospital se pasará por la oficina para la video. Tras el momento, o mejor dicho momentos que pasé ayer, quiero estar junto al chico del pan lo menos posible. Eso es lo que pienso de forma consciente… aunque para mi desesperación noto como me he de morder el labio inferior para evitar que una sonrisa tonta se dibuje en mi boca.

Me siento en mi mesa a repasar antecedentes e intentar encontrar posibles conexiones entre ellos y nuestras víctimas. No, víctimas no es el término adecuado aún. Por ahora solo hemos perdido a Rue y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para intentar que siga así.

Después de varias horas leyendo informes, noto que me cuesta concentrarme. Me levanto y voy al aseo a mojarme la cara. El agua fresca en contacto con mi piel hace que me sienta más despejada, pero todavía no lo suficiente, así que decido ir al vestíbulo a coger una Coca-cola de la máquina. Sólo faltan 15 minutos para la reunión y Peeta aún no ha llegado. Al girar el pasillo veo la razón por la que Peeta se está entreteniendo. Está abrazando a Glimmer y parece que le dice algo al oído.

Me paro en seco y tras mirar para comprobar que no me han visto salgo corriendo de nuevo al aseo a esconderme. ¿A esconderme de qué? ¿De Peeta?… ¿Se puede saber qué estoy haciendo? Nunca me había sentido tan tonta y avergonzada en mi vida, y realmente soy una experta en ese campo. Un instante antes estaba pensando que habíamos compartido un momento y que debía evitar a toda costa que se repitiera,… y ahora que me acabo de dar cuenta que ese momento solo era de carácter amistoso por su parte, me encuentro confundida.

Levantado la cabeza e irguiendo la espalda me miro al espejo y en voz alta me digo: "Es perfecto Katniss, no hay de qué preocuparse. Es lo mejor que podía pasar para que bajaras a Peeta de las nubes". Una vez que he repetido este mantra un par de veces, me sonrío por haber superado esta estúpida crisis y salgo con renovada confianza.

Al entrar en la sala de reuniones veo a Delly charlar animadamente con Peeta, pero no tengo ganas de unirme al grupo ahora mismo. Así que simplemente moviendo la cabeza cuando me dicen hola, me siento a mirar mi teléfono como si tuviera algo importante que hacer, mientras hago tiempo hasta que se conecte el equipo desde Long Island. En ese momento veo a Beete avanzar a nosotros.

- Tenéis que ver esto – nos dice, y nos acerca el ipad, primero a Delly que pone cara de sorpresa mientras lee – Hay que comentárselo a Haymitch y Boggs lo antes posible.- Como si nos hubieran oído, quién sabe, igual el director Abernathy ha puestro micrófonos y realmente nos están oyendo, se enciende la pantalla y vemos a Boggs de pie y al resto del equipo sentado en torno a una mesa.

- Hola a todos, ¿qué pasa Beete, qué tenemos que ver de forma urgente?

- Otro secuestro Boggs – me giro y lo miro boquiabierta ya que aún no he visto de qué se trata porque Delly sigue con el ipad en la mano, pero esto se está acelerando.- Esta vez solo una niña de 13 años que estaba en un campamento de verano. Fue hace dos días, pero no lo denunciaron como desaparición porque creían que se había perdido durante una excursión, y como no ha habido niño secuestrado no saltó la alarma. Sin embargo durante el día de hoy he añadido otros filtros para las alertas, como los números. La policía encontró un 12 tallado en un árbol cerca de donde la vieron por última vez. Ha sido en el condado de Fulton. En Mayfield.

Sin poder contenerme miro a Peeta que también me está mirando porque están hablando de nuestra ciudad.

- Es,… es de donde somos Peeta y yo – digo completamente descolocada.

En el otro lado de la pantalla se ha hecho un silencio sepulcral. Parece que el video se ha congelado y solo tengamos en la pantalla una foto por lo inmóviles que están todos.

- Lo sabemos Everdeen – toma la palabra Haymitch – y de verdad que lo siento. Espero que no conozcáis a la niña ni a la familia.

Es posible que yo no los conozca aunque Mayfield apenas tiene 5000 habitantes, nunca he sido muy sociable, pero estoy convencida de que Peeta seguro que sí, aunque sea de vista. Al tener la mejor panadería de la ciudad, todos íbamos allí cuando había cualquier ocasión especial. Le veo en la mirada que está asustado. Este caso, se está volviendo cada vez más personal, Rue, Mayfield,…. Peeta.

- Deberíais de salir los dos hacia allí, lo antes posible. Como el avión de la unidad no está disponible, pedidle a Effie que os saque dos billetes para llegar hoy mismo a Albany. Hablamos mañana y os contaremos lo que tenemos por aquí, pero ahora mismo es prioritario que lleguéis a Mayfield.

Sin más, la comunicación se corta. Delly, dándose cuenta de que Peeta y yo estamos algo afectados por el giro de los acontecimientos se levanta y nos comenta que va a hablar con Effie.

Jamás habría pensado volver tan pronto a casa, y menos acompañada de Peeta. En ese momento mi cerebro hace una rara conexión y me acuerdo de Gale, tendré que llamarle para avisar que voy a ir. Mejor le envío un whatsapp, ya que con suerte estará en los bosques y no dispondrá de conexión. Ahora mismo quiero intentar retrasar mi encuentro con Gale lo máximo posible después de su mensaje en mi contestador.

Delly aparece de nuevo en la sala y se sienta de golpe en la silla con un suspiro. De la siempre afable y sonriente Delly no queda ni rastro.

- Effie os enviará las tarjetas de embarque a los móviles. El vuelo sale a las 19.30 así que será mejor que salgáis ya si no queréis perder el vuelo, y no querría estar en vuestra piel, si Haymitch se entera.

- ¿Katniss quiere que te acerque? – me pregunta Peeta

Por nada del mundo, y cuando digo "por nada" es por nada, dejaría que Peeta Mellark me acercara a mi casa, así que me disculpo diciendo que es mejor que nos veamos ya en el puerta de embarque y me voy corriendo a coger un taxi.

Llego a casa aún agitada, y me preparo una maleta con lo básico. Un pijama, una bolsa de aseo y un par de mudas. Además, por si tenemos que entrar en el bosque, me cojo unos pantalones de algodón, las botas de montaña y un gore-tex. Incluso en verano, nunca te puedes fiar del tiempo que hará. Cargada con un libro y unos auriculares para el ipod, creo que ya estoy preparada para ignorar a Peeta Mellark durante los 40 minutos que pueda durar el vuelo. Aunque llego con tiempo, y veo que Peeta me ha enviado un mensaje para decirme que ya está en el aeropuerto también, no voy hasta la puerta de embarque hasta el último aviso, así que ya está todo el mundo sentado en el avión. Veo a Peeta ya sentado en la ventana, me acerco y me pongo a guardar la bolsa de mano en el compartimento de arriba, no sin olvidarme de sacar, el libro y el ipod. Una vez cargada con el kit "anti-Peeta" le saludo con un lacónico hola.

- Pensaba que perdías el vuelo, pero me alegra comprobar que has llegado- me dice sonriendo.

- Sí, llegué antes, pero estuve dando una vuelta por las tiendas.

- Te envié un mensaje, ¿no lo viste?

- No, lo cierto es que no me he fijado. – siempre he sido muy mala mentirosa, así que no creo que piense que le estoy diciendo la verdad. Pero no me importa. - ¿Te molesta si me pongo a leer y con los auriculares?

Peeta niega con la cabeza pero me mira con una expresión dolida que hace que me arrepienta un poco de mi comportamiento, pero no tanto como para olvidar mi enfado. El vuelo es muy corto y sin apenas darme cuenta ya estamos aterrizando y bajando del avión. Como yo iba sentada en el pasillo y no quería mirar hacia donde estaba Peeta en la ventana, me he perdido ver la silueta de mis montañas, y de mi casa. Generalmente es una vista que me encanta y me ha fastidiado tener que renunciar a ella.

Salimos en silencio en busca del coche que nos ha alquilado Effie a mi nombre. Así que cojo las llaves para conducir yo. Todavía sin mediar palabra, salimos para Mayfield.

- Es raro volver a casa…. Juntos me refiero. Nunca hablábamos cuando vivíamos aquí ¿no te parece? – me dice Peeta esperanzado de poder empezar una conversación.

- Bueno, es trabajo. – digo de forma seca sin ni siquiera girarme a mirarlo.

De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio, gran parte de trayecto. En algún momento Peeta enciende la radio para poner música. Cuando quedan unos kilómetros para llegar le digo.

- ¿Dónde quieres que te deje, en la panadería, en casa de tus padres?

Tras pensarlo un momento me dice con voz rota

- No, mejor me quedo en uno de los moteles. No me llevo muy bien con mi madre, y no le suele gustar que me presente sin llamar antes.

Ahora sí me giro para mirarlo, y cuando veo la tristeza y dolor de sus ojos, se me pasa el enfado de inmediato, al menos el enfado con él porque ahora me enfado conmigo misma. Sé que lo que dice sobre su madre es cierto, yo misma vi, que por ayudarme su madre lo golpeó en la cara. En otras ocasiones vi que tenía también moratones en cara y brazos, y aunque intuía que podrían ser de su madre siempre preferí pensar que era debido a la lucha.

Antes de que pueda contenerme, abro la boca y le digo:

- Yo voy a ir a mi casa, solo tenemos una habitación y un sofá cama en el salón pero si no te importa, puedes quedarte allí.

Me mira tan agradecido que inmediatamente le sonrío y decido que no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Gracias a Dios no es necesario porque Peeta me dice que estará encantado de dormir en el sofá. Paramos a comprar unos bocadillos para cenar y por fin llegamos.

El jardín está bien, gracias al acuerdo que he llegado con uno de los hermanos pequeños de Gale para que lo cuide por un módico precio.

Cuando entramos, pienso en lo diferente que ha de ser mi casa comparada con la enorme mansión que tiene la familia Mellark y con el lujoso apartamento de Peeta en Nueva York. Estoy convencida que cuando vea el salón y el sofá preferirá irse al motel, pero como siempre pasa, este hombre me sorprende y descoloca.

- Es maravillosa Katniss, muy acogedora. ¿Sabes que siempre me la imaginé así? – da un giro sobre sí mismo mientras abre los ojos como para absorber los detalles.

- Anda vamos – digo sin creérmelo- ¿Por qué ibas tú a imaginar mi casa?

Por un momento, él que siempre tiene palabras para todo y todos parece que se ha quedado sin lengua, pero pronto se sobrepone y dice.

- Bueno, me refiero a las casas en esta parte de la ciudad, con jardines tan cerca de los bosques que ya parecen dentro de ellos.

Me convence su respuesta porque deduzco que los niños ricos siempre habrán tenido curiosidad de cómo vivíamos en esta parte poco popular de Mayfield. Dejamos de hablar y saco sábanas y colchas, ya que aunque estemos en verano la temperatura suele descender por la noche. Le pregunto si necesita algo más y le doy las buenas noches desde la puerta que lleva al pasillo, sin acercarme ni un metro más de lo necesario. No estoy enfadada ya, pero prefiero mantener las distancias.

Cuando me acuesto yo en la habitación de mis padres me doy cuenta de que me gusta la sensación de estar acompañada. Cierro los ojos y rodeada de la familiaridad del hogar me quedo dormida inmediatamente. Pronto empiezan las pesadillas, supongo que debido a la vuelta a casa, la niña desaparecida,… e incluso el hecho de estar con Peeta en Mayfield,que me trae a la memoria, lo desesperada que fue mi situación: el hambre y la falta de esperanza.

Me veo a mi misma perdida en los bosques, y aunque sé que son los míos, no los reconozco. Además sé que me están persiguiendo algo o alguien y que debo huir lo antes posible. En un momento determinado, giro la cabeza y veo que son lobos, pero no lobos normales sino versiones gigantes de ellos, como si fueran mutaciones. En cuanto me tienen cerca y creo que ya no tengo más opción, escucho una voz de uno de los árboles, es Rue que me dice que suba al árbol. Empiezo a trepar con toda la rapidez de la que soy capaz, haciéndome daño en manos y rodillas. La corteza del árbol no es natural sino que es afilada como cuchillas y me voy cortando mientras veo como la sangre de los cortes va cayendo hacia al suelo. El olor de la sangre los vuelve locos, y se oyen más aullidos e intentos por subir al árbol, pero no pueden. En ese momento respiro tranquila mientras me acerca a la rama en la que se encuentra Rue, pero solo para comprobar que el árbol, mecánico, hace una sacudida y empieza a descender. Rue cae en ese momento, le agarro como puedo de la mano y le evito la caída. Pero me doy cuenta de que el pronto estaremos las dos a merced de los animales. Intento subir a Rue hasta mi rama pero no tengo fuerza. En un momento uno de los lobos salta y la engancha de una pierna. Grito de miedo, tienen a Rue y no puede hacer nada. Veo que la niña me mira con ojos vacíos y cae. Veo como los lobos se abalanzan sobre ella y me pongo a trepar sin mirar más abajo porque no podría soportarlo. Pero no consigo subir más deprisa de lo que baja el árbol. Estoy llorando de miedo y dolor, con las manos ensangrentadas,….

- Shhhhhh, tranquila Katnis, tranquila. Solo es un sueño – noto unos brazos fuertes a mi alrededor y una voz masculina. Me cuesta situarme por un momento. Tras examinar el espacio a mi alrededor, me doy cuenta que estoy en la habitación de mi madre, en Mayfield por los secuestros, y entonces caigo, es Peeta…. – estoy aquí contigo, te prometo que no te pasará nada.

Es Peeta quien me abraza y me susurra palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Su boca me provoca un agradable cosquilleo donde me toca al lado de la oreja.

- Lo siento Peeta, no quería molestar, no quería despertarte – ahora que estoy más tranquila puedo hablar – era una pesadilla, estaba en un bosque, estaba la niña de La Veta, la cogían, no podía salvarla… - dejo inacabada la frase porque me tiembla la voz

Él me agarra más fuerte y noto que me mece para que me relaje, hasta que noto que mi respiración se normaliza. Es la primera vez desde la muerte de mi padre que alguien me ayuda a superar las pesadillas. Antes, cuando vivía, y tenía las típicas pesadillas de niña pequeña, mi padre me arrullaba y me hacía sentir segura hasta que me dormía de nuevo.

También me han abrazado en otras ocasiones, incluso Gale, pero aunque me he sentido confortada, no recuerdo haber tenido esta sensación de dejarme llevar por un abrazo, de sentirme segura, calmada, en el lugar donde tengo que estar.

Peeta se da cuenta que ya estoy mejor, y se levanta para irse.

- Quédate conmigo por favor. Un rato más – le digo mientras noto que me vuelvo a quedar dormida.

Creo que le escucho decir algo pero no lo entiendo porque ya me he sumido de nuevo en un sueño. Esta vez, libre de pesadillas.

La luz entra por las ventanas a raudales y abro los ojos. En cuanto estoy despierta soy consciente de lo que sucedió anoche, aunque pudiera parecer un sueño la realidad me sacude con fuerza. No noto a nadie a mi lado abrazándome así que Peeta al final tuvo que dejarme para volverse al sofá. Me siento algo defraudada al pensar que estoy sola, aunque me cueste reconocerlo su compañía anoche fue... No sé definirlo, fue...antes de que encuentre la palabra y pueda ponerle un nombre escucho tras de mi una respiración fuerte. Con cuidado me giro y compruebo sigue conmigo en mi cama. Está durmiendo encima de la colcha, apenas cubierto por uno de los bordes de la colcha. La luz ilumina su cara y se refleja en su piel blanca. Es la segunda vez que lo veo dormido. Tranquilo. Sosegado. Feliz

Me quedo quieta y le sigo mirando durante unos minutos. Decido que me encanta cómo duerme. Todo el mundo debería dormir como Peeta Mellark.

Mueve la cabeza que le cae de medio lado sobre la almohada y observo como un mechón le cae sobre los ojos. Sin pensarlo acerco mi mano, pero antes de retirarle el mechón de pelo la detengo, sopesando si es buena idea o no. Pero independientemente de mi voluntad o de lo que esté pensando, mi mano actúa como si perteneciera a otra persona y le retiro el pelo de la cara. Le acaricio la cabeza: una, dos, tres veces y podría haber seguido porque no parezco dueña de mis actos cuando abre los párpados y me descubre. Clava sus ojos turquesa en mi y le sostengo la mirada. No sonríe y tampoco parece enfadado, solo está serio con un gesto casi solemne. Muy despacio levanta su mano y coge la mía. La acerca a su cara mientras me acaricia la cara interna de la muñeca, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Espero que no dé cuenta pero empiezan a recorrerme una serie de escalofríos a lo largo de la espina dorsal.

Justo en ese momento, suena el timbre. Salto se la cama y noto como me sonrojo desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de los pies.

Salgo rápidamente hacia la puerta, tropezando en el pasillo aún medio dormida. Me ajusto la chaqueta antes de abrir la puerta suponiendo que será el sheriff para informarnos, pero no. Cuando abro la puerta a quien me encuentro delante es a Gale.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! ya estoy de vuelta. Siento la tardanza en actualizar pero espero que os valga la pena la espera. Este es un capítulo lleno de drama.**

**Como siempre los review son bienvenidos y me ayudan a continuar así que os espero, no seais tímidos ;-)**

* * *

11. GALE

- Hola - digo sorprendida

- Catnip - grita emocionado y se abalanza sobre mí para abrazarme - es un sueño que estés aquí tan pronto aunque sea por un caso y vayan a ser pocos días. Te he echado me menos - pone mucho énfasis en sus últimas palabras

Para terminar de rematar la situación surrealista aparece Peeta en la cocina y nos encuentra aún abrazados. Gale se tensa y se aparta de mí.

- Oh disculpad la interrupción. Buenos días, soy Peeta Mellark ¿de la panadería? - dice con dudas - Gale Hawthorne ¿verdad?

- Sí - contesta Gale

Su voz es tan fría como sus ojos que ahora parecen de acero. Peeta le extiende la mano amigablemente y Gale le devuelve el gesto, aunque yo que lo conozco puedo decir que lo hace por compromiso. El ambiente está enrarecido. Aquí estamos los tres en mi cocina en una situación que ni comprendo ni intento analizar. Sería demasiado extraño. Rápidamente Peeta se excusa para marcharse.

- Voy a coger mi ropa e iré a comprar algo de desayuno antes de que vayamos a la oficina de la policía del condado. Katniss cojo el coche.

Con un educado adiós desaparece. Gale y yo permanecemos en silencio mientras pongo agua a calentar hasta que oímos a Peeta salir y arrancar el motor. Entonces me decido a hablar.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Peeta? Iba a mi curso… – Lo comento con tono ligero, como si no tuviera importancia, pero está claro que sí la tiene y no puedo acabar la frase por la forma en que me mira Gale. - ¿Qué? – contesto exasperada a su muda pregunta.

- ¿Peeta Mellark, Katniss? ¿en serio? ¿ese es tu compañero?

- Pues sí, es asesor de mi unidad ¿por qué te pones así? ¿por qué te molesta?

- ¿A parte de por lo obvio preguntas? – dice con sorna

- Pues sí, y tendrás que explicarte mejor Hawthorne – digo muy molesta. De hecho solo uso su apellido cuando estoy realmente enfadada con él. – Porque no sé qué pretendes insinuar.

- No, si no insinúo – sigue con el mismo tono – a no ser que hayas arreglado la habitación que usas de trastero, solo hay una cama a la que se llega por ahí – dice señalando el pasillo por el que salió Peeta hace unos minutos.

Mi casa es pequeña, y está construida en T, la puerta delantera da al salón, la estancia más grande de la casa. Con un sillón estropeado, pero que pertenecía a mi padre y un sofá cama, no teníamos más espacio que para un pequeño mueble con la televisión y una mesa baja. El salón tiene dos puertas, una que va al baño y otra a la cocina, que se comunica a través de un pasillo ancho a los dos dormitorios. El primero nos pertenecía a Prim y a mí. Mi hermana y yo dormíamos en literas y apenas nos quedaba espacio para un escritorio y un armario ridículo en el que cabía, sin embargo, la poca ropa que teníamos. El siguiente dormitorio era el de mis padres, aunque también era pequeño, disponía de una puerta trasera que daba a un porche trasero. La distribución de la casa era más bien rara, porque para cenar en el porche en verano teníamos que atravesar el pasillo y la habitación de mis padres. Pero era otra de las razones por la que mis padres pudieron comprarla a un precio razonable para nosotros.

- Lo cierto, es que no tengo que darte explicaciones – aunque en el fondo sé que sí se las debo. Yo acepté el tiempo que me dio tras lo que pasó entre nosotros. Me intento imaginar la situación a la inversa. Así que suavizo mi actitud, mi ceño y mi voz cuando continúo para decirle – Solo tuve una pesadilla que despertó a Peeta y vino a tranquilizarme. Ha dormido sobre la colcha, puedes verlo.- Doy un paso adelante, hacia él y le cojo la mano- No ha pasado nada Gale, te lo prometo.

Y en realidad no ha pasado nada, así que no le estoy mintiendo, solo oculto algún detalle sin importancia, porque me prometo que no volverá a pasar. Simplemente he de tener la guardia alta y estar alerta a partir de ahora.

Gale me tira de la mano y del brazo y me vuelve a abrazar, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y se inclina para besarme en la cabeza. Me revuelvo incómoda entre sus brazos. Gale se da cuenta pero como me conoce me suelta aunque con desgana.

- Lo siento, no debí haber dudado, es solo que la situación me ha sorprendido y además nunca soporté al perfecto y rico hijo del panadero – dice con un no oculto desdén

De pronto siento la necesidad de defender a Peeta, pero como no quiero estropear de nuevo la situación con Gale, me limito a comentar que yo tampoco lo soportaba pero que en el fondo no está tan mal. Consigo decirlo con indiferencia sin que mi voz transmita ningún tipo de emoción.

- Bueno, empecemos de nuevo – exclama Gale – Me alegro mucho de verte. ¿Cuánto te quedarás?

- No lo sé, depende de lo que encontremos. Tenemos al resto compañero en Long Island y Mahattan, ya veremos cuál es el siguiente paso que quiere dar el jefe de mi unidad. No puedo contarte mucho, pero si has visto las noticias sabrás que es grave.

- ¿Qué os hace pensar que la desaparición de Maysee está relacionada?

- Gale, no puedo comentarte nada de una investigación en curso.

- Está bien. He de irme a hacer una patrulla en el lado norte de las montañas por unos días, espero que sigas aquí a la vuelta, pero aunque no estés, recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Asiento con la cabeza. Le acompaño a la puerta y me mira con intensidad a la vez que se despide con un "te estoy esperando Katniss".

Siento toda la presión de la despedida de Gale en los hombros y en el pecho. Decido meterme en la ducha, y el agua sobre mi cabeza y mi piel poco a poco va consiguiendo que me tranquilice, que vuelva a respirar normal y que me centre en mis objetivos que son encontrar a unos niños secuestrados. No puedo andar tonteando con Gale y mucho menos con Peeta que además pertenece a mi grupo. Pero cuando pienso en Peeta y en la forma en que me cogió la mano esta mañana… ¡no Katniss céntrate! me digo, sólo es un compañero.

Cuando salgo del baño, ya cambiada con mi ropa de montaña, lo veo en la cocina sonriéndome.

- ¿Desayuno? Te he traído varias cosas: galletas, bollos de queso,…

- ¡Bollos de queso! – le interrumpo antes de que acabe - ¡me encantan los bollos de queso de vuestra panadería! ¡Hace años que no los como!

- Lo sé – dice de forma misteriosa mientras su sonrisa se amplifica aún más. No entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere porque ya me he lanzado a por los bollos de queso.

- Generalmente no los podíamos comprar, eran muy caros y además Prim prefería las galletas… - digo con la boca llena, cuando me doy cuenta de que no son maneras, murmullo avergonzada un lo siento.

- No te preocupes. Me encanta que te encanten nuestros productos – y me guiña un ojo, cosa que hace que casi me atragante.

- Bueno, deberíamos salir ya para la oficina de policía – y cojo otro bollo de queso.

- Si te parece, mejor conduzco yo, así puedes terminar de "devorar" tranquila el desayuno – dice entre risas

Está claro que es muy difícil que no te caiga bien Peeta Mellark, hasta a Gale le caería bien si no tuviera esos prejuicios por la gente rica. Sí, Peeta puede que sea rico, pero con su madre, tampoco es que haya tenido una infancia fácil.

La oficina del sheriff no está muy lejos de mi casa, en realidad nada está demasiado lejos en Mayfield ya que, aunque de un tamaño aceptable no dejamos de ser una pequeña ciudad de montaña. Pasear en el coche por la calles familiares, llenas de árboles y vegetación verde y disfrutando de la maravillosa vista de las montañas al fondo, hacen que me serene completamente. Cierro los ojos por un instante y dejo que los rayos del sol que entren por la ventana me calienten la cara. Por desgracia llegamos enseguida, cuando los abro y miro de reojo veo que Peeta me mira atentamente y me mantiene la mirada dubitativa, parece que me quiere decir algo pero en ese momento alguien golpea la ventanilla mientras grita ¡Peeeeeettaaaaaa!. Parece que siempre algo nos interrumpe en "esos momentos": el timbre de una puerta, Haymitch, Gale,… aunque por otro lado, pienso que es mejor, porque parece que no soy capaz de mantener mi promesa de no bajar la guardia con este hombre. Posiblemente la suerte esté de mi lado pese a todo.

- Disculpa – dice él riéndose – es un excompañero de clase algo gritón.

Baja del coche y se dan un abrazo. Mientras se saludan, yo aprovecho para bajar también y llamar a Johanna para ver cómo les va. Me cuenta que los ánimos no están muy altos ya que como siempre se encuentran atascados, no hay testigos, no hay pistas, en este caso ni siquiera hay cámaras. Además entre conocidos y amigos no encuentran a nadie sospechoso, es desesperante dice, es casi como si se evaporaran. Para cuando termino de hablar con ella, no sin antes advertirme que mejor será que encontremos nosotros algo porque parece que a Haymitch le va a dar uno de sus famosos ataques, Peeta y su amigo ya están en modo serio y profesional. Thom, que así se llama, nos indica que el Sheriff Cray nos está esperando y nos invita a pasar.

Le seguimos al interior del edificio. Desde luego es pequeño, pero parece bien equipado. Al fondo encontramos en un despacho abierto al jefe que está terminando de hablar por teléfono. Cuando cuelga, Thom nos hace pasar. Sin muchas presentaciones, Cray va directamente al grano.

- Sobre todo me sorprende que hayan venido a buscar a una niña pequeña perdida en los bosques, generalmente no tenemos aquí al FBI haciendo esas labores, porque perdónenme que les diga que no creo que esto pueda estar relacionado con los otros secuestros como me comentó su director. A no ser que haya información que me estén ocultando.

Me giro para cerrar la puerta y entonces respondo a su pregunta

- Si la hay, hay un detalle que no ha salido en la prensa pero que se sigue encontrando en este caso. No sabemos por qué solo hay una niña desaparecida y no una pareja de niños, pero estamos casi seguros de que es el mismo sujeto. - haciendo una pausa para que asimile mis palabras continúo mirando alternativamente a Cray y a Thom.- No puedo referiros cuál es. Pero os puedo asegurar que tenemos pistas muy concretas.

Peeta confirma lo que digo asintiendo con la cabeza. Su rostro es de preocupación cuando interviene.

- Thom, Cray, es cierto lo que está diciendo la agente Everdeen. Necesitamos vuestra ayuda con este asunto. No queremos meternos en vuestro terreno y ojala tengáis razón, pero lo más probable es que esa niña esté donde están el resto de los niños desaparecidos. Y no sabemos cómo o cuándo va a terminar esto. Los dos somos de este pueblo, los dos queremos que esto se solucione y Maysee vuelva con sus padres lo antes posible. Estamos en el mismo equipo.

- Está bien – dice el jefe Crane, que parece que finalmente ha entrado en razón con las palabras de Peeta - ¿qué necesitáis? Estoy muy corto de hombres porque están patrullando los bosques y en partidas de búsqueda, pero si necesitáis a alguien que os ayude…

- No es necesario – digo – los dos somos de aquí y yo conozco muy bien los bosques. Si nos indicáis donde desapareció y la ruta que estaban haciendo podemos empezar nosotros.

Cray nos señala uno de los mapas que tiene colgados de la pared y marca un punto en rojo que es donde la niña desapareció. También no enseña las diferentes áreas que han cubierto, prácticamente todo hasta un pequeño risco al norte que se encuentra a dos horas del último sitio donde se vio a Maysee. Dando las gracias salimos hacia el coche. Peeta de nuevo se pone al volante y veo que coge el desvío a las Addirondack.

- Peeta, si vas a venir conmigo a las montañas creo que deberías de cambiarte. El traje que llevas y sobre todo los zapatos no son los más adecuados.

- Tienes razón Katniss, pero el problema es que no me he traído nada más. Tengo esto y el pijama para elegir… y estoy convencido de que esto es más apropiado.

Nos reímos los dos, y pienso que después de todo es verano, y no vamos a escalar ni nada, solamente vamos a caminar algo, así que no debería de haber problemas.

Llegamos al último punto donde podemos dejar el coche. Apenas está a unos treinta minutos de donde está marcado el árbol con el 12. Es cierto que podría ser casualidad, y que ese árbol hubiera estado marcado siempre. Pero las casualidades nos son lo más probable en este trabajo. Tras revisar con atención el claro donde desapareció Maysee, decido que nos encaminemos al norte, hacia el risco. El resto de las zonas de más fácil acceso ya estarán más vigiladas, y además tengo una corazonada. En el bosque siempre ha primado mi instinto.

Peeta no avanza tan rápido como yo y ni mucho menos silencioso con sus zapatos de calle, me estoy arrepintiéndome de llevarle conmigo. Le pido que acelere el paso ya que, aunque vamos con tiempo, quiero revisar esa zona con calma.

De nuevo en los bosques, en mis bosques, me siento libre y ligera. Y es en estos momentos en lo que mi mente se atreve a dejarse llevar por pensamientos y sensaciones que suelo tener escondidos bajo llave.

Cuando murió mi madre, me sentí culpable. Culpable de haberle negado mi amor todos estos años. Culpable de no haber podido nunca superar mi resentimiento. Culpable por haber tratado de apartar a Prim de su lado para que no pudiera herirla como me hirió a mi cuando se fue tras la muerte de mi padre. Culpable de no haber estado a su lado en el final.

Tras el entierro corrí desesperada a esconderme aquí, en la montaña. Pero Gale me encontró cerca de la piedra donde solíamos quedar. Me abrace a él buscando consuelo y llorando desconsoladamente. Y de pronto ocurrió, nos estábamos besando. Sin pensar en nada más, me deje llevar por la sensación de estar viva, de estar con alguien que me quería y al que quería y seguí besándole, hasta que los besos nos condujeron a algo más. La piel de Gale era tan parecida a la mía que no sabía dónde empezaba él y dónde acababa yo, sus ojos mirándome con deseo e incredulidad. Y sobre todo mi necesidad de no sentirme vacía, sola y desgraciada hizo el resto. Cuando Gale me dijo que me amaba es cuando me di cuenta de que había cometido un error. Me puse la ropa poco a poco mientras escogía las palabras con cuidado porque no quería quedarme sin la única persona que me importaba aparte de Prim, y le dije que lo sentía. Que esto no debería de haber pasado en este momento, que todo era confusión en mi mente. Que nunca había pensado en enamorarme o en compartir mi vida. Que le quería, pero no sabía si de la misma forma. "Tranquila" me dijo "no tienes que decidir ahora, tenemos tiempo".

Pero sí decidí, decidí que me importaba mi carrera, que quería seguir en el FBI, que quería que fuera mi pasión y abandoné a Gale por volver a Virginia. Aunque al principio no teníamos mucha relación, poco a poco nos fuimos normalizando. Él era, es, mi mejor amigo y no sabía vivir sin él. Así que alguna llamada después, una visita aquí o allá, una cita de caza,… volvimos a ser una pareja de amigos que disfrutaban de su compañía mutua. Hasta llegar a este verano en el que volví a ser feliz aquí, a relajarme con él, a no estar siempre en guardia y manteniendo la distancia. Y esto ha hecho que de alguna manera estemos en el punto de hace dos años. En el punto en que Gale me está pidiendo una respuesta. Y yo sigo necesitando tiempo.

Recordando los abrazos de Gale no puedo evitar compararlo con el único abrazo de Peeta y pensar que son diametralmente opuestos. Mientras que el de Gale siempre fue posesivo y urgente, el de Peeta es fuerte, seguro y tan confiado que hace que me pueda perder en él.

Me paro cuando estoy frente a las rocas y veo que Peeta está muy atrás. Me fijo en que el cielo está oscuro, parece que habrá una tormenta de verano, pero no quiero desaprovechar la ocasión de subir algo más, ya que por aquí no han pasado los equipos de rescate. Grito a Peeta que me espere, que no suba, pero con el viento y la distancia no sé si me ha escuchado. Impaciente, empiezo a subir las rocas, dejando el terraplén que cae hasta un arroyo a mi izquierda. Apenas he subido unos treinta metros cuando encuentro una chaqueta de niña, azul, como la que llevaba Maysee atrapada en una roca. ¡Este es el camino! pienso emocionada. Justo en ese momento suena el primer trueno y empieza a caer agua del cielo. Primero tímidamente pero en pocos segundos parece torrencial. Me giro para bajar, cuando veo que Peeta está encaramado al risco. Ha dejado su americana bajo las ramas de un árbol y se está mojando la camisa.

Le grito que no se mueva, que me espera, que se puede resbalar con las piedras y el calzado que lleva. Pero no me hace caso y sigue subiendo. Me saluda con la mano, cuando está tan solo un par de metros por debajo de mi y entonces sucede.

Una piedra vence sobre su peso y empieza a rodar haciendo que Peeta pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre su izquierda. Desesperada le tiendo la mano pero no la puede coger porque estoy muy lejos. Dando vueltas cae hasta que consigue pararse y agarrarse a una raíz en el terraplén. Sin poner mucha atención corro hacia donde está él, podría caerme si no tengo cuidado, pero no me importa, sólo quiero llegar para cogerle la mano, para salvarlo de caer al agua.

Cuando estoy más cerca me fijo que su pierna está sangrando, se ha debido de hacer un corte. Me tumbo en el borde del terraplén y empiezo a deslizarme con mucho cuidado de no resbalar.

- Tranquilo Peeta, ya casi estoy llegando, ya casi te tengo. – le digo con la voz más calmada que puedo. Cuando por fin le puedo coger la mano respiro aliviada

Peeta me da las gracias y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que la tierra debajo de mi cuerpo deja de ser firme. Con la lluvia parece que se deshace en barro, y empiezo a resbalar también

- Katniss, vas a caer, suéltame – dice Peeta

- ¡No! ¡no te dejaré! – le digo con firmeza

- No ganaremos nada si caemos los dos. Déjame y busca ayuda. No tenemos otra opción.

- Eso no entra en mis planes Mellark.

- No mueras por mi Katniss, no me estarías haciendo ningún favor – susurra.

No sé de qué habla pero veo una mirada de determinación en sus ojos que me asusta. Noto como se suelta mi mano.

- No Peeta por favor – lloro – no puedo retenerte así, no puedo sujetarte, por favor, no me hagas esto. ¡Lucha! Coge mi mano de nuevo.

Pero no la coge y en ese momento cae hasta el agua.

* * *

**Espero no dejaros muy preocupados! pero para dar algo de esperanza, os voy a dar el nombre del siguiente capítulo:" La cueva"**

**A que así está mejor? Espero poder colgarlo el finde!**

**Gracias a todos por seguir la historia!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Suzanne Collins.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews del último capítulo. Espero que este os guste tanto como el anterior, yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo porque es una de mis partes favoritas de los tres libros de Los Juegos del Hambre. **

**Es un poco dramático, pero la historia (más bien el personaje de Katniss) necesita de estos momentos para avanzar e ir dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos (aunque el resto los tengamos claros).**

* * *

12. LA CUEVA

Veo caer a Peeta y me quedo bloqueada, no sé qué hacer. Mi primer impulso es saltar detrás del él pero tengo miedo a perder el control o golpearme en la cabeza y perder el conocimiento. Por otro lado si tardo mucho en alcanzarle puede que se ahogue, o desaparezca llevado por las aguas y esa opción no es aceptable, nunca podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia. Perder a un compañero en mi primer caso es inaceptable.

Miro hacia abajo y veo que Peeta parece que está agarrado o sustentado por algo pero no puedo asegurar que esté consciente o no esté malherido. Así que miro con detalle la mejor ruta y decido que intentaré deslizarme por el terraplén hasta casi la orilla donde parece que hay una especie de sendero que llega hasta el río. Me ajusto bien la mochila a la espalda, y empiezo a bajar con el mayor cuidado posible sin apartar la mirada de Peeta. Debido a eso, a mitad de la loma resbalo y comienzo a rodar, aunque por suerte no me golpeo contra nada, y tan solo acabo algo magullada. Tardo casi 15 minutos en descender intentando mirar al suelo esta vez, aunque sigo buscando a Peeta en el río de vez en cuando. Cuando lo pierdo de vista porque las aguas le engullen se me para el corazón. Creo que están siendo los peores minutos de mi vida, a excepción del día de la muerte de mi padre bajo el alud. Amo estos bosques, pero ya me quitaron lo que más quería y no voy a permitir que me quiten a nadie más. Con esa determinación, cubro la última parte de la bajada hasta que llego hasta el camino y corro unos metros hasta donde se encuentra Peeta.

- ¡Ey! estoy aquí. – Le grito. Apenas puede levantar la cabeza y está muy pálido. Cuando le veo así, me golpea otro problema diferente a que se ahogue o se desangre. La Hipotermia. Para infundirle ánimo, o para infundirme ánimos a mí, sigo diciéndole en un tono más jocoso.– Mellark, aguanta, ahora te saco. Ni se te ocurra soltarte o tendré que tirarme al agua tras de ti. Ya has visto que he tenido que saltar del terraplén, así que no te quepan dudas "Si tú saltas yo salto" – digo haciendo referencia a Titanic y maldiciéndome en ese mismo momento. Mi cerebro ha hecho una asociación de ideas, y la ha lanzado antes de controlarla. Espero que no esté muy despierto y no sé de cuenta, porque precisamente esa película no tiene un final feliz.

- Katniss, no me parece muy buen ejemplo hablar de Titanic ahora. Él muere de hipotermia- y con un gran esfuerzo levanta la cabeza del agua y me dedica una sonrisa tan tierna que sé que lo que he dicho sobre saltar tras él es verdad, tuviera las consecuencias que tuviera.

El agua viene de un deshielo en la montaña y debe estar helada. Sé que en esas condiciones es difícil que alguien sobreviva más de una hora y ya debemos estar en los 20 o 25 minutos. Intento quitar esos pensamientos negros de mi cabeza para centrarme en mi objetivo. Al menos he conseguido que esté alerta.

Rebusco en el bolsillo del pantalón el móvil para llamar a los servicios de emergencia, pero no lo encuentro. Miro también en los otros bolsillos, del pantalón, de la chaqueta, incluso en la mochila pero nada. Seguro que se me cayó cuando bajé a buscar a Peeta. Y seguro que el móvil de Peeta está inservible por el agua. Voy a tener que sacarlo yo sola de ésta.

Busco alrededor algo que me pueda ayudar a rescatarlo y encuentro una rama bastante larga, del doble de mi altura, aunque muy pesada. Me ayudo del cuchillo que llevo siempre en la mochila, junto con otros utensilios de supervivencia, para arrancar las ramitas y aligerar el tronco para poder moverlo. Gracias a Dios ha dejado de llover ahora y es más fácil la tarea, al menos menos incómoda.

Con gran dificultad lo arrastro hasta el río. Peeta se encuentra a unos cuatro metros de distancia, pero el agua baja con mucha fuerza y la rama no va a llegar hasta a él. Además aún tengo que encontrar una piedra que me sirva de palanca para lanzar la rama hacia donde está. Empiezo a contarle mi idea.

- Peeta, voy a tender la rama, unos metros más abajo para que te puedas dejar llevar por la corriente, pero tendrás que intentar nadar hacia mí, solo serán un par de metros, así que no habrá problema – aunque no me creo que vaya a ser tan fácil y más con todos su músculos entumecidos por el frío y doloridos por la caída sonrío para dar darle ánimo. - ¿Me has entendido? ¿qué te parece mi brillante plan? Te avisaré en cuanto lo tenga dispuesto. Cuando te hayas cogido hasta la rama te arrastraré hacia mí.

Peeta ni siquiera me contesta solo me levanta el pulgar en señal de que lo tiene claro. Me asusta ver que aún tiene menos color que antes y que tiene morados tanto los labios como las ojeras bajo los ojos. ¡Katniss has tardado demasiado! me digo. Pero no puedo dejar que me venza ahora el miedo. Así que corro río abajo hasta que encuentro un sitio que creo que puede servir. Grito a Peeta para que se suelte y nade hacia donde estoy. Le voy animando mientras veo que apenas se mueve hacia el margen izquierdo del río.

- Por favor, por favor, ven hacia mí – le suplico. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consigue bracear y coger la rama en el último momento, pero parece tan agotado que no sé si se aguantará a ella.- Te tengo, y no te voy a dejar. Así que aguanta solo un poco más.

Empiezo tirar del árbol con toda la fuerza que soy capaz de reunir. No voy a permitir que se me vaya el chico del pan cuando ya lo tengo de nuevo a mi lado. Por fin, dejo la rama y lo agarro de las manos. Está helado. Le ayudo a salir del agua y me quito el goretex mientras se lo pongo encima. Para intentar darle calor.

- No, te enfriarás – me dice tartamudeando porque le castañean los dientes del frío.

- Peeta no digas tonterías, tú lo necesitas más que yo. Y me debes una por lo de ahí arriba. ¿Qué ha sido eso además? – ahora que está conmigo empiezo a notarme enfadada. Enfadada, porque antes me abandonó, me soltó la mano y eso no se hace en un equipo, y nosotros somos un equipo.

Peeta se apoya en mi para caminar, la pierna le sangra y la lleva arrastrándola, así no podremos llegar muy lejos, y cada vez siento que tiene menos fuerza y que se va apagando, necesitamos encontrar refugio lo antes posible. Intento dirigirme hacia el sur cerca del río porque es donde tenemos más posibilidades de encontrar rocas o cuevas,…. encuentro una un poco más abajo. Es bastante grande y la tierra está seca. Además debe de ser un refugio habitual porque tiene almacenada leña, cerilla, y hay también una bolsa de plástico con más cosas. Después de todo, hoy nos sonríe la suerte. Esto puede que le salve la vida, pienso agradecida.

- Solo un esfuerzo más Peeta, lo estás haciendo muy bien. - cuando consigo tumbarlo junto a una de las paredes, apenas tiene los ojos abiertos. Le cojo con fuerza la cara entre mis manos, queriendo transmitirle mi calor y algo de confianza. Espero a que abra los ojos y me mire con esa mirada tranquilizadora, pero no lo hace. No tiene fuerzas ni para levantar los párpados. Me acerco a su cara, y apoyo mi frente en la suya y le murmuro. – Quédate conmigo… por favor.

- Siempre – me responde con un hilo de voz.

Supongo que será porque he conseguido arrebatarle una palabra que demuestra que aún está aquí a mi lado, pero me recorre una oleada de calor por el cuerpo y sonrío. Le beso en la frente y entonces abre los ojos. Pero sus maravillosos ojos de color azul profundo, están descoloridos como todo él. Sin perder el tiempo le quito la ropa: los zapatos y calcetines, la camisa y los pantalones y le dejo mi camiseta que está bastante seca, mientras me cubro con el goretex.

Intento que no se me vayan los ojos a su cuerpo porque me moriría de vergüenza si se diera cuenta y está claro que no es momento de fijarme en esos detalles, lo sé. Sé que no es profesional ni adecuado. Pero es imposible que no me dé cuenta de lo musculado de su torso, brazos y piernas. Me recuerda a las perfectas estatuas griegas. Nunca he sido muy buena con el tema de la desnudez, siempre me ha incomodado y ver a Peeta así, además, me altera y hace que me baile el estómago. Así que no le quito la ropa interior y pienso que lo hará él si lo cree necesario.

El corte de la pierna no es muy profundo, así que corto parte de su camisa con el cuchillo y le hago como puedo un vendaje de compresión sobre la herida, tras desinfectarla con algo que llevo en la mochila. Aunque es posible que necesite puntos no creo que se vaya a desangrar. También me fijo en un golpe que lleva en la cabeza, está bastante hinchado y me preocupa, pero por ahora lo más importante es que entre en calor.

Cojo el saco de mi mochila y le ayudo a meterse dentro. En cuanto está dentro le abrazo y le masajeo en espalda y brazos para conseguir que vuelva a fluirle la sangre. Pero él sigue tiritando dentro. Me apresuro a encender un fuego y miro en la bolsa. Encuentro una cacerola, chocolatinas y una especie de sopa caducada en sobre. Y me pongo a prepararlo. Lo mejor para la hipotermia es calentar desde el interior del cuerpo, así que esa sopa, caducada o no, era la mejor de las noticias para ambos. Durante todo el rato, voy a hablándole a Peeta para que no se quede dormido, y haciéndole preguntas como si fuera un examen. Entre la hipotermia y el golpe en la cabeza ha de estar despierto lo máximo posible, o al menos yo me siento más tranquila. Mientras esté despierto, sé que sigue conmigo. Le cuento sobre el día en que Prim se empeñó en comprar una cabra para hacer queso, y cómo se la regalé con un lazo rosa anudado al cuello. Le cuento también la historia del oso tuerto y la del día que a Gale y a mí nos persiguió un enjambre de abejas y tuvimos que acabar saltando a uno de los lagos para que no nos comieran vivos,… él se ríe débilmente y me mira fijamente. Tal vez por eso, por la forma en que me mira, sea incapaz de contarle y agradecerle la historia del pan y lo que significó para mí. Pero si no sale de ésta nunca se lo podré agradecer. Soy una cobarde, siempre lo he sido cuando se trata de abrir mis sentimientos a alguien. Es un hábito adquirido hace demasiado tiempo que no sé cómo romper.

- Katniss ¿sigues aquí? Te has quedado seria de repente – me dice.

- Hmmm estaba concentrada en la sopa, creo que ya está. - ¡Oh, genial! Pienso. Hasta a mí me ha sonado falso. Como para confirmar lo que digo saco la cacerola del fuego y me acerco a él que me mira con ojos desconfiados.

- Katniss, ¿sabes que eres muy mala mentirosa para ser agente del FBI? No juegues nunca a las cartas o perderías tu dinero – y se lleva la mano a la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le digo preocupada.

- He estado mejor – responde con resignación – No hace falta que me mientas, sé en qué pensabas. En qué has hecho tú para merecer estar atrapada en una cueva con un torpe como yo y en cómo, pese a todo, me vas a sacar de aquí.

¡Oh Peeta! Pienso. Ni siquiera te has quedado cerca. Si realmente supieras que soy lo que soy gracias a ti… que fuiste tú, él que no sólo me dio el pan sino la idea de cómo reconducir nuestra precaria situación, que verte cada día me daba esperanzas de conseguir algo mejor, porque tú representabas lo bueno que había en este mundo. Que incluso, aunque cazábamos los sábados, retrasaba cuando podía hasta el domingo llevar las piezas a tu panadería porque sabía que ese día estabas tú y no tus otros hermanos y me atrevía a saludarte aunque solo fuera con la cabeza para ver tu sonrisa. Seré mala mentirosa, pero parece que he conseguido ocultarte durante muchísimos años lo importante que siempre has sido para mí. Pero no lo digo en voz alta.

Me acerco para darle de comer pero él me dice que no tiene hambre y se gira hacia el otro lado, intento evitar una arcada. Se nota que está muy mareado. Y tira la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, mientras aprieta los labios con fuerza.

- Vamos Peeta tienes que comer y entrar en calor. Hazlo por mí – y para quitar algo de intimidad a mi petición añado – no cocino tan mal ¿sabes? - Así que empiezo a darle la sopa con cuidado, esperando que le haga reaccionar, aunque se nota que le cuesta mucho tragar y abrir la boca. - Cuando te diste el golpe en la cabeza, ¿sabes si perdiste el conocimiento?

- Creo que sí – asiente – recuerdo que me golpeé y de pronto me desperté al caer en el agua helada. – Frunzo el ceño con preocupación, porque sé que debo darle un anticoagulante, pero eso le empeorará el sangrado de la pierna y no sé qué hacer. Peeta sigue - Lo siento Katniss. Siento ser un estorbo. Y muchas gracias por cuidarme y salvarme la vida.

- ¿Qué tú me das las gracias por salvarte la vida? Yo estoy aquí, viva gracias a ti.- Exploto. Por fin lo he dicho, aunque de una forma más brusca de lo que quería, parece que esté enfadada con él, en vez de agradecida

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Del pan, Peeta. Pero no espero que tú lo recuerdes.

- ¿El pan? ¿Qué pan? ¿De cuándo éramos niños? – le asiento con la cabeza. Y él continúa cansado – Creo que podemos olvidarnos de eso, acabas de salvarme la vida.

- Pero no me conocías- le rebato – no habíamos hablado nunca. Ni siquiera estaría aquí para salvarte si tú no me hubieras ayudado entonces. Siempre me pregunté ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta sorprendido - ¿No lo sabes?

Respondo negando con la cabeza. Peeta parece dubitativo de si seguir hablando o no, así que decido meterle otra cucharada de sopa en la boca porque de pronto tengo miedo de dónde nos puede llevar esta conversación. Pero en la siguiente cucharada, levanta la mano para quitarme la cuchara de la mía y continúa.

- Era el primer día de clase. Teníamos 5 años y tú llevabas un vestido precioso de cuadros rojos y el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, en vez de en una – y hace una pausa mientras coge y acaricia la punta de mi trenza. Sé que si no quiero que siga por este camino debería de pararlo ya, pero sus preciosos ojos están clavados en los míos, y como siempre me sucede cuando Peeta me mira, soy incapaz de tener voluntad propia. Así que me quedo callada, atenta,… y él continúa – Mi padre te señaló cuando esperábamos para ponernos en fila.

- ¿Tú padre? ¿por qué?

- Me dijo: "¿ves a esa niñita? Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con otro hombre".

- ¿Qué? ¡te lo estás inventando!

- No, es completamente cierto – y sonríe al ver mi desconcierto. – yo le respondí por qué querría nadie casarse con otro hombre pudiendo tenerlo a él. Y él respondió "porque cuando él canta… hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar". Así que ese día, en la clase de música, la profesora preguntó quién se sabía la canción del valle y tú levantaste la mano rapidísimamente. Ella te puso de pie sobre un taburete y te hizo cantarla para nosotros. Te juro que todos los pájaros callaron. Y justo cuando terminó la canción, lo supe: estaba completamente perdido igual que tu madre. – Baja la vista un momento como avergonzado y respira profundamente como si le costara continuar – Durante los once años siguientes hasta que nos fuimos a la universidad, intenté reunir el valor suficiente para hablar contigo. Pero sin mucho éxito. Así que en cierto modo, el estar contigo aquí, en esta cueva, aunque no lo consiga es un golpe de buena suerte.

Me quedo callada, sin saber qué decir, aunque noto una absurda alegría que invade mi cuerpo. Lo que siento no está bien, Peeta está herido y podría morir y yo me alegro de estar en esta cueva con él ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es lo que no funciona bien en mí? Así que, avergonzada, opto por cambiar de conversación.

- Necesitas una aspirina- y me levanto a cogerla del botiquín que llevo en mi mochila. Tardo algo más en encontrarla porque me tiemblan las manos de los nervios, o de la emoción, o tal vez solo del frío que hace en este maldito sitio. Cuando por fin la encuentro, vuelvo con él y le doy la pastilla y cuando le acerco el agua para que la trague con más facilidad me coge del brazo.

- Di algo Katniss.

- No soy buena diciendo cosas – y me tiembla la voz y todo el cuerpo con su contacto y cercanía.

Entonces me empuja suavemente hacia él y yo me inclino dejándome llevar hasta que estoy a pocos centímetros de su cara. "Entonces seré yo, quién rellene tu silencio" creo que murmura. Y en ese momento siento sus labios en los míos. Sorprendentemente cálidos para una persona que ha estado casi una hora en un agua congelada. Pero enseguida dejo de pensar y me dejo llevar por la sensación. Siento una de sus manos hundiéndose en mi pelo y acariciándome la cabeza hasta la base de la nuca y acercándome más a él. Siento su lengua en mis labios y abro la boca. Cuando su lengua toca la mía, un gemido escapa de mi control y me inclino más sobre él apoyando una de mis manos sobre su hombro, y él enseguida la atrapa con su otra mano. Sigo besándole con pasión hasta que noto que me falta el aliento y me separo de él. Pero ese pequeño distanciamiento hace que me pinche el corazón con un dolor desconocido. Peeta me coge la cabeza y la apoya contra su pecho y de nuevo me siento completa.

Le paso las manos por la cintura y me quedo así recogida contra él intentado que la mayor parte de mi cuerpo esté en contacto con el suyo. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado pero noto algo húmedo sobre mi cabeza, levanto la mirada hacia él y veo que le caen lágrimas por las mejillas.

- Peeta ¿qué te pasa? ¿estás bien? No me asustes por favor.

- Me duele mucho la cabeza…

Sin pensarlo dos veces me levanto rápidamente.

- He de ir a buscar ayuda. No puedo quedarme aquí mientras veo como, como,… - pero se me quiebra la voz y no puedo acabar la frase. No es momento de llorar ni de ponerse sentimental o lo perderé. Y en ese momento la realidad me golpea con toda su fuerza. Si pierdo a Peeta no será cómo perder a un compañero o a un amigo será cómo perder una parte de mí – He de ir rápidamente al coche y al puesto de los guardabosques.

- Katniss, es de noche y está lloviendo a mares, no te lo permitiré.

- ¿Qué no me lo permitirás? – le grito enfadada – Me gustaría saber cómo piensas impedírmelo, por si no te has dado cuenta de la gravedad de tu situación, no puedes caminar, estás aún medio congelado y tienes una contusión muy fea en la cabeza que no te permitiría ni siquiera levantarte de donde estas. Me voy ahora mismo a por ayuda y me da igual lo que digas o lo que hagas, no podrás impedírmelo

Acabo gritándole y llorando. No sé qué me pasa y por qué no soy capaz de controlarme. Le doy la espalda y cojo mi mochila para salir de la cueva a la noche oscura que tenemos, solo iluminada por relámpagos de la tormenta que tenemos encima, cuando me abandonan las fuerzas y caigo de rodillas al suelo sollozando. Siento sus manos sobre mis hombros y su respiración en mi cuello

- Shhh, tranquila todo estará bien – me susurra – no pasará nada. No va a pasarme nada mientras estés conmigo, ahora no. Hagamos un trato ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Un trato? – le digo y me giro para afrontar su cara. Está terriblemente pálido por el esfuerzo y puedo notar el dolor en sus ojos. - ¿qué clase de trato? ¿No ves que no puedo permitir que te pase nada?

- En cuanto amanezca podrás salir. Irás más rápida y yo sabré que a la gran cazadora no le puede pasar nada en los bosques y estaré tranquilo. Así ganamos los dos. Además mi teléfono está en la chaqueta bajo las piedras, ese terreno es resbaladizo y ahora por la noche no tendrás opción, así que vas a invertir el mismo tiempo en buscar ayuda que si fueras ahora a por el coche. ¿Ves como sí hay una solución? - Y me sonríe mientras acaba la frase.- Ahora vamos a descansar.

Le ayudo a levantarse y le acompaño hasta el saco. Pero él lo abre y se tumba en la arena. Me hace un gesto para que me tumbe a su lado y nos tapa con él mientras me abraza. Es la segunda noche que me acuesto entre los brazos de Peeta y empiezo a acostumbrarme, ya que me siento en paz y sin temores, como si no pudiera pasarnos nada malo, lo que no deja de ser irónico por la situación en la que nos encontramos. Lucho por no quedarme dormida, pero se me cierran los ojos. Antes de quedar rendida a la profundidad de los sueños, recuerdo su sonrisa y cómo me afecta y descubro que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera por seguir viéndole sonreír de esa manera.

* * *

**Pues aquí está. Volveré a actualizar posiblemente el fin de semana que viene. **

**Espero vuestras opiniones, realmente las valoro mucho y me ayudan a continuar.**

**Gracias!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Ante todo, gracias a Pauli21, JekaMellark, Gpe77, Everlarkglee4ever y a Katri por los reviews. Y todos los que habéis añadido la historia como vuestra favorita o con alerta. ¡Cada vez somos más!**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo que cuelgo en la mágica noche de San Juan. **

* * *

13. EL RESCATE

Me despierto sobresaltada con un trueno. Me he quedado dormida. No tengo ni idea de qué hora será pero ya se empieza a adivinar el amanecer. Siento los brazos de Peeta junto a mí y siento su tibieza y calor. Su respiración es débil. Me giro poco a poco hacia él y le paso un dedo desde la frente al cuello trazando su mandíbula, disfrutando cada segundo de esa caricia y del contacto de su piel. Muy bajito susurro su nombre varias veces, pero cuando no despierta me asusto. ¿Habrá empeorado la lesión? ¿Habrá perdido la conciencia? Me reclino y le zarandeo

- ¡Peeta, despierta! ¿me oyes? – noto que mi voz está un poco aguda debido al histerismo que empiezo a sentir, la boca se me queda seca. En ese momento veo que abre los ojos, pero tiene la mirada perdida, no es capaz de centrarla en mí. Está confundido y no parece sabe dónde se encuentra. - Peeta, estoy aquí. Estoy contigo - y le estrecho la mano, apretando fuerte para que pueda concentrase en una cosa.

- ¿Kat…Katniss? – puff respiro aliviada - ¿Dónde estamos, qué ha pasado?

Se me cae el alma a los pies en ese momento, ¿se ha olvidado de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿de nuestro beso? Me recrimino enseguida porque eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que salga de esta.

- Tuviste un accidente mientras buscábamos pistas de la niña desaparecida, caíste por una ladera de la montaña hasta el río. Baje a por ti y te saqué,..

- ¡Ah sí! Ya recuerdo, me trajiste aquí y tenía mucho frío.

- Sí, encendí un fuego y te preparé una sopa y,… – me callo cuando estoy a punto de añadir "y me besaste, el mejor beso de mi vida por cierto". Pero no me atrevo por si no se acuerda, no quiero añadir más confusión a su estado ya de por sí confuso.

- ¿y? – pregunta.

- Y te dolía la cabeza debido a la contusión. Al final te quedaste dormido – Acabo su frase, no sin sentirme un poco decepcionada.

- ¡Oh, vale! pensaba que,….

- ¿Qué pensabas? – le reclamo con urgencia.

- Pensaba que me habías besado.- y me guiña un ojo que hace que mi boca me traicione con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno técnicamente me besaste tú a mí.- y remarco mucho la palabra "besaste". Si quiere jugar a este juego, yo también sé jugar. – Creo que ya estás mucho mejor, así que me voy a buscar ayuda. Y ya me pensaré si los envío a por ti –digo ofendida mientras hago el amago de levantarme de su lado. Pero él me coge de la mano y me tira con fuerza hacia él. - ¿qué quieres ahora Mellark? He de irme.

- Te acompaño.

- ¡No, no puedes! Estás débil, has perdido mucha sangre por la herida de la pierna y aunque la doctora es mi hermana, sé que los golpes en la cabeza hay que tomarlos en serie y mantenerse inmóvil al menos veinticuatro o cuarentaiocho horas. Tú te quedas aquí.

Parece que mi discurso no ha surgido ningún efecto porque se intenta levantar. Pero en cuanto apoya la pierna herida y se levanta, cae de golpe. Vuelve a perder todo el color, incluso de los labios. Me acerco rápidamente a comprobar que está bien.

- Lo siento, tienes razón, no puedo ir contigo, la pierna no me aguanta, y la cabeza me estalla. – me dice con tono triste. – Pero te daré el código para desbloquear el teléfono. Es el ochocientos cinco.

- No te muevas ¿de acuerdo? – Le miro extrañado porque parece que se ha ruborizado, y no sé por qué. Pero sin perder más tiempo le acerco todo lo que puede necesitar, el agua, las aspirinas y algo de leña para que pueda lanzarla hasta la hoguera y no se mueva. – Volveré lo antes posible.

- ¡Katniss! ¿ni…..ni un beso de despedida? Por si acaso…

No sé muy bien que responderle, pero me ha sonado a una despedida y se me cae el alma a los pies cuando me doy cuenta de que Peeta cree que no saldremos de esta. Así que aunque por un un lado me muero de ganas de besarle de nuevo, no quiero que piense que yo tampoco creo que lo vaya a conseguir. Por eso estoy completamente decidida a negarme cuando me sonríe de nuevo y aunque no es su sonrisa luminosa de siempre sino una sonrisa que refleja el cansancio que siente ya que enseguida cierra los ojos. Mi voluntad empieza a titubear. Esa sonrisa del chico del pan, va a ser mi perdición si no empiezo a controlarme. Me acerco hasta él y me inclino para susurrarle al oído: "Si estás despierto cuando vuelva Mellark, tendrás tu beso". Haciendo un esfuerzo que me parece sobrehumano, me separo de su lado y le doy un casto beso en la mejilla.

Apenas salgo de la cueva empiezo a mojarme. Está lloviendo de nuevo aunque no con fuerza. Me oriento con facilidad. Sólo he de llegar hasta el río que queda a mi derecha y después seguirlo contracorriente. A buen paso, llego rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba Peeta. Hasta aquí era la parte fácil ya que la dificultad estriba en encontrar un buen sitio por el que poder ascender hasta el risco. Me paro para observar lo que me rodea, y decido adentrarme en los bosques para ver si hay algún sendero que vaya hacia el norte, y esté menos inclinado. Porque la opción de subir por donde bajamos la descarto de inmediato.

Cuando llevo un rato caminando veo una especie de sendero entre la densa vegetación. Está empinado, pero creo que seré capaz de hacerlo. Me giro, y miro en dirección a la cueva, como si con ese gesto pudiera sentirlo más cerca de mí, si pudiera sentir ese beso. Veo de nuevo su imagen, sus ojos azules, su piel pálida, y su sonrisa… Pero esto es una solemne tontería ¿Cuándo me he vuelto tan sentimental? Así que sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza, empiezo a trepar por el sendero. Es más complicado de lo que parecía desde la falda de la montaña, pero ya he perdido mucho tiempo y no puedo volver atrás. Mi ritmo no es muy alto, y avanzo poco a poco. Siento un cansancio en las piernas y en las brazos debido al rescate de ayer, a dormir poco y en el suelo y ahora que lo pienso no he comido. Le di la sopa la sopa a Peeta, pero con su confesión, y lo que siguió se me olvidó por completo comer. Me doy cuenta de que vuelvo a sonreir como una boba, como es posible ¿si solo fue un beso?. En ese momento me tropiezo con la raíz de un árbol y caigo dándome un golpe en la frente, cerca de la ceja, que me empieza a sangrar. Me está bien empleado por estar distraída y no mirando donde voy. La sangre caliente me baja por la cara, así que me paro un momento a descansar, cojo una gasa de mi botiquín y la pego con un trozo de espadrapo mientras aprovecho para comer una chocolatina. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaré caminando porque no tengo reloj, ni puedo tener la referencia del sol pero calculo que hará más de dos de horas que salí de la cueva… ¿Cómo estará?

Me levanto y sigo caminando, aunque me duele el corte de la cara, puedo notar como el azúcar y el chocolate me dan nuevas energías para seguir subiendo esta maldita montaña. Pero conforme pasa el tiempo y sigo sin ver el final empiezo a pensar que me he perdido y me embarga un sentimiento de urgencia y de desesperación como cuando buscaba a mi padre. En cualquier caso, y gracias a mi entrenamiento en Quántico, consigo controlar este ataque de pánico, y concentrarme con todos mis sentidos en mí. Cierro los ojos, y me repito: "Soy Katniss Everdeen, tengo 27 años. Soy agente del FBI. Estoy aquí por un caso de secuestro. Mi compañero Peeta Mellark está en una cueva y necesita mi ayuda… necesita mi ayuda". Abro lo ojos y voy girando poco a poco sobre mis pies 360 grados, tratando de absorber no sólo con mis ojos sino con el resto de mis sentidos dónde me encuentro. Puede parecer increíble pero en los bosques no sólo te puedes dejar guiar por la vista, son tan importantes el oído y los olores, que son capaces de indicarme dónde está el río o la hierba húmeda, cuál es es sendero que seguirían los animales, así que con mi "modo cazadora on" descubro que me he desviado más al oeste de lo que pretendía. Sin dudarlo rectifico mi camino y subo con determinación.

En apenas cuarenta minutos consigo salir a una llanura y descubro el risco donde comenzó todo este desastre. Me dirijo corriendo hacia el árbol y encuentro la chaqueta de Peeta mojado. "Por favor, por favor que el teléfono funcione y tenga batería". Cuando saco el iphone de Peeta veo muchísimas llamadas y mensajes pendientes pero me pongo a desbloquearlo. El código era el ochocientos cinco y marco en la pantalla el 0 – 8 – 0 … Antes de marcar el último 5 me paro porque me doy cuenta que es la fecha de mi cumpleaños. ¿Peeta tiene como bloqueo la fecha de mi cumpleaños? Me llevo una mano a la boca mientras me escucho emitir un sonido de sorpresa. De pie bajo la lluvia, herida, preocupada y agotada como estoy, noto un sabor salado en mis labios. Muevo la mano de mi boca a mis ojos para encontrarlo anegados de lágrimas porque no soy capaz de asimilar de otra manera el sentimiento que me sobrecoge ahora mismo. Rápidamente llamo a los servicios de emergencia y les doy mi posición. Me piden que les espere donde estoy porque mandarán un helicóptero a por nosotros. En poco menos de 20 minutos veo un helicóptero rojo y blanco del que se descuelgan varias personas del centro de rescate. Tras comentarles la situación, el médico me revisa la herida y me pone unos puntos rápidos y una gasa. Me fastidia que pierdan el tiempo en mí cuando Peeta puede necesitarles pero son inflexibles con sus protocolos. Por fin, preparan un rápel para que podamos descender por el acantilado.

Soy la segunda en descender, y en cuanto está todo el equipo abajo les guío hasta la cueva. Primero caminando y después corriendo, sin querer retrasar más el momento de ver con mis propios ojos que sigue bien. Antes de llegar a la cueva empiezo a gritar su nombre, para que sepa que he vuelto, pero no escucho respuesta y aunque no me extraña sí se me encoge el corazón.

Cuando llego a su lado, aún estoy sola, he dejado a todo el equipo atrás pero sé que llegarán enseguida. Lo veo tumbado en la misma posición que esta mañana con los ojos cerrados y tan blanco como un fantasma. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho pero no siento ninguna respiración. Grito su nombre pero no reacciona y cuando le toco la cara está frío

El médico y el resto del equipo de rescate me apartan de su lado. Veo como rápidamente empiezan a hacerle la respiración asistida y le colocan una máscara con oxígeno.

- Hay que aumentar su frecuencia respiratoria o no llegará hasta el hospital – me dicen.

Durante varios minutos le ponen varias vías de suero y medicación y le abren la vía respiratoria. Yo me he quedado paralizada, junto a la pared y me parece verlo todo desde la distancia, a través de la neblina, como si lo que estuviera pasando no fuera realmente a mí. Como si fuera un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla. Cuando lo ponen sobre la camilla, parece que han conseguido estabilizarlo y empezamos a caminar en sentido contrario al que veníamos ya que con la camilla no conseguirían subirlo. Por eso han acordado otro punto de encuentro con el helicóptero. Un claro en el bosque desde el que lo podrán subir con la camilla y la polea, tanto a él como al médico y a uno de los sanitarios. Pero no podrán bajar ni llevarnos al resto.

Cuando llegamos al claro se prepara todo para el rescate, antes de que me dé cuenta ya lo están subiendo, y en shock como me encuentro me fijo en que no me he despedido de él. Aunque nadie del grupo quiere preocuparme y decirme la verdad sobre la gravedad del asunto veo en sus rostros serios que no confían demasiado en que lo consiga. Uno de los guardas me coge de los hombros y empezamos a caminar hasta llegar a un puesto. Desde allí me han de llevar en coche hasta el hospital donde esté Peeta.

- No se preocupe Agente, en cuanto lleguen con el helicóptero nos avisarán por radio para informarnos.

Asiento con la cabeza, casi sin fuerzas, porque me encuentro como anestesiada del dolor y el cansancio. Pero desde ese momento cada vez que escucho un ruido procedente de la radio pego un brinco en el asiento. Por fin y tras lo que parece una eternidad escucho.

- Equipo de Rescate Addirondack rojo, les avisamos desde el hospital. El paciente está estable. Repito, ahora mismo está estable.

Todo el coche estalla en aplausos y suspiros de alegría, menos yo. Yo no puedo sonreír ni permitirme esperanzas hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos. Además sólo han comentado que está estable, no han dicho que esté fuera de peligro. Tengo una hermana que es médico, y sé que lo que han dicho sólo confirma que no ha muerto.

Tras llegar al hospital me acompañan hasta su médico, el Doctor Sean Cinna, y hasta Peeta, que está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Puedo verlo a través del cristal conectado a toda clase de monitores y aparatos.

- El Doctor Mellark, sufre varias heridas además de una leve hipotermia que ahora mismo no nos preocupa y que incluso puede ser que haya sido un golpe de suerte porque le ha ayudado a ralentizar sus funciones vitales. Además del corte en la pierna que ha necesitado de varios puntos de sutura, tiene una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza y ahora mismo está inconsciente. Esto es lo que nos preocupa y lo que tendremos que monitorizar en las próximas veinticuatro horas que serán vitales. Esperemos que cuando vaya bajando el hematoma despierte. Pero aún es muy pronto para ver cómo va a evolucionar.

- Puedo… ¿puedo entrar con él?

- Agente Everdeen en estos casos cuando tenemos a un paciente en la UCI no es lo más indicado.

- Por favor,…. Doctor Cinna. Sé que es una tontería, pero mientras estuve a su lado, esas horas en la cueva conseguí mantenerlo despierto y no puedo evitar pensar que si no estoy con él, no volverá a abrir los ojos. – Le suplico mientras añado mentalmente: esos preciosos ojos suyos.

- Está bien, Agente Everdeen. – me dice con una sonrisa. – No es lo habitual pero creo que en este caso sería posible una excepción.

Me siento la persona más agradecida del mundo así que le doy un abrazo al sorprendido doctor mientras le doy las gracias y entro rápidamente al puesto de control de la UCI para que me den los guantes y la máscara que he de llevar. Me siento en una silla a su lado y le cojo de la mano. Apoyo la cabeza entre nuestras manos entrelazadas. Y empiezo a cantar, muy bajito la canción del valle. Sin ser consciente del tiempo que pasa, escucho que se abre la puerta y entran varias personas. Son Finnick y Johanna.

- ¡Oh, Katniss! ¿Cómo estáis? – pregunta Johanna con gesto de preocupación.

- Hola. Yo,…. Yo estoy bien, es por él por el que nos tenemos que preocupar. No no saben si despertará – digo mientras se me quiebra la voz e intento aguantar las lágrimas

- Tranquila, Peeta es fuerte, saldrá de esta. Y tiene una gran razón para vivir – dice Johanna mientras mira mi mano agarrada a Peeta y sonríe. Pero de momento no me importa lo que piensen mis compañeros. Sólo me importa seguir agarrada a él como si eso fuera a ser lo que lo mantuviera con vida.

- Katniss – dice Finnick interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – tenemos que ir donde nos han dicho que encontraste la chaqueta de Maysee, es importante que podamos determinar algo más. No tenemos muchas pistas y tenemos que aferrarnos a lo que encontramos.

- No, yo no puedo ir. No voy a dejar a Peeta pero os puedo explicar dónde está.

- Por supuesto Katniss, por eso iremos Johanna y yo. Tú quédate con él y consigue que vuelva pronto.

La sonrisa de Finnick es cálida. Cuando salen los dos de la habitación, Finnick se despide de Peeta con un "despierta pronto, colega" y Johanna se agacha, y le da un beso en la frente mientras le murmura algo al oído.

Al poco rato me quedo dormida con el bip del monitor que me indica que el corazón de Peeta sigue latiendo. Minutos u horas después, siento una caricia en la cabeza y la levanto poco a poco aún dormida, esperando encontrar al Doctor Cinna o a Johanna y a Finnick, incluso a Gale. Pero escucho decir con apenas un hilo de voz.

- Hola preciosa

Es la voz de Peeta, más ronca de lo habitual pero tan cálida como siempre. Me queda quieta por un momento para asegurarme que no estoy dormida y que no es un sueño. Pero cuando me giro encuentro su mirada y la clavo en la mía.

- Hola – le contesto con una tímida sonrisa - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Regular, me duele la cabeza – se queda callado y me hace un gesto con la mano para que me acerque hasta él - Por cierto ya estoy despierto, así que puedes besarme cuando quieras.

* * *

**Bueno, ya no hay de qué preocuparse. Peeta ha despertado y estará bien.**

**Espero actualizar la próxima á un capítulo mucho más tranquilo y menos dramático ;-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Allá va el capítulo 14. Espero que os guste! tiene algún momento muy romántico ;-) pero no adelanto más.**

**Ya me comentaréis que os parece... por favor, por favor decidme que os parece.**

**Por cierto, si alguien le apetece hacer de beta que me lo diga. **

**Gracias como siempre por seguir Los Juegos de Nueva York**

* * *

14. UNA CANCIÓN DE CUNA

- Por cierto ya estoy despierto, así que puedes besarme cuando quieras.

Cuando le escucho decirme esas palabras, y veo su sonrisa traviesa no sé muy bien si reír o llorar. Pero en cualquier caso sería de felicidad. El alivio que siento tras la tensión de las últimas horas es liberador. E incluso me permito bromear de vuelta con él.

- Va a ser que no listillo, el trato era que cuando llegara a la cueva estuvieras despierto… así que no te lo has ganado. Creo que han pasado ya unas cuantas horas.

- Bueno, ¿y qué tengo que hacer para ganarme otro?

Me sorprende que tengamos este nivel de confianza, e incluso podría decir que me encanta por el cosquilleo que siento en la piel. Pero para decir la verdad no sé qué responder. No sé si seguirle el juego o cortar esto ahora cuando todavía puedo. ¿Pero realmente quiero? Pienso.

Todo lo que ha pasado las últimas horas puede resultar confuso pero para nada ha sido desagradable. Y no puede haber nada de malo en esto que siento. Sin embargo no me atrevo a decir lo que pienso y doy un paso atrás.

- Hmmmm me lo voy a pensar, Mellark

- Un poco de compasión Katniss, acabo de regresar de entre los muertos – dice poniendo una mueca en la cara y frunciendo los labios.

Es tan cómica la cara que pone que estallo en carcajadas y él me sigue, aunque en ese momento entre una enfermera y nos riñe. Bueno más bien, me riñe, porque no es lo más apropiado después de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y de estar algo más de veinticuatro horas insconciente. "Iré a buscar al Doctor Cinna" dice con voz ofendida. Tan pronto se va me giro a Peeta para disculparme.

- Lo siento, tiene razón, debería de haber tenido más cuidado – pero en vez de añadir lo que me gustaría, simplemente le sonrío y me guardo para mí lo que estaba pensando, que estaba tan inmensamente feliz de ver que estabas bien que me he dejado llevar.

Peeta me mira divertido, sin embargo. Y veo "algo" más en sus ojos que no sabría descifrar cuando añade: "Habría sido mejor que me besarás, no sé si te habrían reñido por eso". Y me saca la lengua a modo de burla cuando acaba la frase.

- ¡Oh! Eres imposible - exclamo sorprendida, y nos ponemos de nuevo los dos a reir.

- Vale, vale, voy a dejar de hacer tonterías que me duele la cabeza – y cierra los ojos cuando lo dice.

Preocupada me acerco a él por si necesita algo. Le todo en el hombro y se lo aprieto para que sepa que estoy con él. Se abre la puerta de nuevo y entran Johanna y Finnick con cuidado, sin saber aún las buenas nuevas.

-¡Estás despierto!- dicen al unísono.

Una emocionada Johanna se abalanza hacia la cama para abrazarlo. Finnick también llega junto a él y se tumba encima de Johanna abrazando a los dos como si fueran niños pequeños y estuvieran jugando a tirarse unos de otros. Yo me retiro un poco porque me siento algo fuera de lugar. Ellos se conocen de hace años pienso con algo de envidia.

- ¡Finnick! levanta ya que me estás tirando de la vía,… - gruñe Peeta.

- Claro, pero Johanna puede seguir abrazada a ti ¿no? – le replica divertido.

- Por supuesto. Jo puede hacerlo siempre que quiera. A parte que la conozco de hace más tiempo que a ti, es mucho más guapa que tú.

Johanna le mira con cariño, le da un beso largo en la mejilla y le coge la mano entre las suyas. Al ver la escena, se me gira el estómago y me siento incómoda. Creo que será mejor que salga de la habitación con cualquier excusa, pero no hace falta porque entra el Doctor Cinna y nos manda a todos salir mientras le hace unas pruebas a Peeta.

Nos acercamos a la cafetería para tomar una café. Me cuesta caminar, estoy dolorida de los últimos días, tanto física como mentalmente. Tal vez este agotamiento sea la causa, por la que tengo los sentimientos a flor de piel. Con el primer sorbo de café siento que el líquido caliente se extiende por mis venas y músculos sacándome, algo, de mi aturdimiento.

- Y qué ¿cómo ha ido la búsqueda de Maysee? – pregunto.

- Algo nuevo tenemos. Aunque no es mucho. Encontramos la chaqueta en las rocas que nos comentaste. La chaquete estaba marcada con sus iniciales, lo hemos comprobado también con sus padres y nos confirman que la chaqueta es de la niña. La hemos enviado al laboratorio haber si pueden encontrar algo, aunque después de la lluvia lo dudo – Afirma Johanna.

- Esto refuerza la hipótesis del secuestro, y en ese caso que sea nuestro sujeto. Es poco probable que una niña tranquila como la definen sus padres, monitores y profesores se aventurara a subir por allí ella sola. Es más plausible que la llevaran por ese camino. – me explica Finnick - Lo que no tenemos claro, es qué hicieron con ella después o cómo se la llevaron. Una niña de su edad no tiene mucho aguante.

- ¿Helicóptero? – pregunto – es como nos rescataron a Peeta y a mi.

- Sí, es una de las teorías. Hay muchos aeródromos a una distancia que podría cubrir un helicóptero. Beete está mirando primero los que tienen servicio de alquiler para ir a hacerles una visita. Nos llevará unos días. Así también podremos esperar a Peeta y volver todos juntos. – me responde Johanna.

Tras tomarnos el café, volvemos a la habitación de Peeta, pero el Docto Cinna nos está esperando en la puerta.

- ¿Cómo está? – le pregunto.

- Bien, por ahora. No parece que haya ningún tipo de daño, pero me gustaría mantenerlo un par de días más para que vaya bajando la inflamación. El corte de la pierna, no está infectado, pero está costando más que se cierre. En cualquier caso, lo que os he comentado, no le daré el alta hasta dentro de un par de días.

- Bueno, no hay problema, tenemos trabajo y nos vamos a quedar por aquí varios días. Gracias Doctor – digo mientras me dirijo a la habitación.

- Otra cosa, esta noche, prefiero que se quede solo. Hice una excepción por las circunstancias excepcionales. Pero aún tiene dolores de cabeza y creo que sería mejor que descansará … en vez de que haya alguien haciéndole reir – me dice con fingida voz enfadada. Me sonrojo como una colegiala a la que han encontrado cometiendo una falta y no ayuda, las miradas interrogantes que me lanzan mis compañeros.

- ¿No es posible que me quedo yo esta noche? – dice Johanna

- No, nadie. El Doctor Mellark ha de descansar pero os dejaré que os despidáis de él. Os veo mañana para comentaros cómo evoluciona ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí Doctor. Gracias – Conforme se aleja el médico me vuelvo hacia ellos y les digo - ¿Alguno podría dejarme su teléfono? He de llamar a mi hermana, estará preocupada.- Finnick me tiende el suyo y murmuro un gracias, mientras entran en la habitación yo marco el número de teléfono de Prim pero no me lo coge y Le dejo un mensaje. – "Prim, soy Katniss. No sé si me habrás llamado pero he perdido el móvil. Es una larga historia ya te contaré con más calma, pero estoy en Mayfield, en casa, por si quieres llamarme allí. Un beso."

Cuando entro yo también, ya se están despidiendo de Peeta. Se le nota que está cansado y que le afecta la medicación. Verlo tan desprotegido y vulnerable hace que me entren unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo. No es la primera vez que tengo este sentimiento, me ha pasado siempre, desde el día del pan. Es como una necesidad innata de protegerlo, como hizo él conmigo.

- Bueno, parece que esta noche te toca descanso, Peeta – dice Johanna - pero mañana vendremos a verte otra vez. Por la tarde. Tenemos que hacer un par de visitas por aquí antes.

- ¿Cómo va el caso – pregunta.

- Nos han dicho que nada de trabajo… ni risas – le responde Johanna con un guiño. – Así que te vemos mañana.

Se agacha para besarle en la mejilla. Mientras Finnick le choca la mano y le da un abrazo. Me pongo nerviosa cuando llega mi turno. No soy muy buena con estas situaciones, al menos nada natural. Así que opto por hacer lo que me vaya a resultar menos embarazoso y decido darle la mano, mientras le doy las buenas noches. Pero Peeta me empuja hacia él. Vaya, sigue estando fuerte pese a todo, pienso. Me da un beso como a cámara lenta en la mejilla y me dice al oído: "Buenas noches" y se me pone toda la carne de gallina. No es lo que ha dicho sino cómo creo que lo ha dicho. Sin atreverlo a mirar a los ojos, me dispongo a salir con mis compañeros cuando suena el móvil de Finnick, que mira la pantalla y pone cara de desesperación, mientras coge el teléfono.

- Hey – responde de forma lacónica. Tapa el altavoz y mira a Peeta. – Es Glimmer está preocupada, quiere hablar contigo ¿te la paso o quieres descansar?

- No, está bien hablaré con ella – dice, lo que me sienta como una patada en el estómago. Finnick le acerca el teléfono y le pregunta si quiere que esperemos fuera a lo que responde que no con la cabeza. – Hola Glimmer – y hace una pausa – estoy bien, no te preocupes, no ha sido para tanto. – Vuelve a callar un momento y sigue – No llores, de verdad estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho. Gracias a Dios, estaba conmigo Katniss y me salvó.

Como no me atrevo a mirarlo en todo el rato, no sé si me ha mirado o no, cuando ha hablado de mí, pero lo prefiero así. Por fin, acaban la conversación y nos vamos. Finnick y Johanna se van a quedar en el motel, pero antes me llevan a casa. Cuando entro me golpea todo de golpe, el cansancio y la soledad. Me doy una ducha rápida, lo único que quiero es meterme en la cama y dormir como mil años, pero tan pronto estoy tumbada y cierros los ojos me doy cuenta de que no voy a poder dormir. Salgo al porche trasero y saco una mecedora. Aunque es verano he de taparme con una manta fina.

"Estrellas" pienso, en ningún sitio se ven las estrellas como en Mayfield. Con mi familia, solía salir al jardín en las noches calurosas de verano. Mi padre sacaba su guitarra, y cantaba, mientras mi madre, Prim y yo nos tumbábamos en esta misma manta a encontrar constelaciones y jugábamos a ver estrellas fugaces. Sin darme cuenta me pongo a cantar bajito una canción de cuna que le cantábamos los dos a Prim para que se durmiera cuando tenía pesadillas.

Los echo de menos. Mucho. Echo de menos mi familia. Echo de menos a mi mejor amigo. Echo de menos sentir que alguien se preocupa por mí y que formo parte de algo más grande que yo misma. Y también, para que me voy a engañar, echo de menos a Peeta Mellark.

Una vez que abandono la idea de dormir, me visto y concluyo que lo mejor será que salga a dar una vuelta a ver si consigo relajarme y sacudirme este sentimiento de pérdida y nostalgia que me come. Nostalgia de tiempos tan pasados que parece que ni siquiera me ocurrieron a mí. Absorta en mis pensamientos, voy caminando por Mayfield hasta que llego, sin darme cuenta, de nuevo al hospital. Sé que es muy tarde y que no me dejarán ver a Peeta pero al menos, ya que estoy aquí lo voy a intentar. Subo hasta la planta donde se encuentra cuidados intensivos. Gracias a Dios la enfermera que hay de noche no es la que miro con cara de asesina esta tarde o no tendría nada que hacer. He de pensar en una estrategia para que me deje entrar. Veo que es una chica joven, y que está leyendo una novela rosa, mientras se muerde el labio y tiene los ojos acuosos. Me recuerda a la romántica de mi hermana. Así que decido jugármela a una carta, al fin y al cabo, algo he estudiado sobre caracteres y conducta,… y manipulación pienso.

- Buenas noches – le digo con la voz más dulce que consigo encontrar. – Agente Everdeen.

- Oh, buenas noches, agente. ¿Necesita algo?

- Hmmm ya sé que es tarde, pero necesitaba ver a mi compañero, ya sabe, el Doctor Mellark.

- Lo siento, no es posible. Está dormido y tenemos órdenes de que no se le moleste por nada de trabajo. Sólo están permitidas las visitas de familiares y no es el caso.

- Bueno ¿puedo confiarle algo? – ahora o nunca Katniss, vamos. Me animo mientras me inclino y le digo en voz baja – Es mi prometido, pero ya sabe que entre compañeros no está permitido, así que no lo sabe nadie. De verdad ¿no podría dejarme entrar aunque sean un par de horas?

- La verdad no sé – dice titubeante, pero su voz me indica que está a punto de claudicar así que sigo

- Por favor,… significaría mucho para mí.

- Está bien, pero sólo un par de horas. De todas formas ha tomado un calmante muy fuerte y estará dormido.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias enfermera! es que no puedo dormir sin él.

Finalmente entro en la habitación de Peeta, que está profundamente dormido. Su respiración es tranquila y profunda. Solo con verlo dormir, ya me relajo. En vez de acercarme a la silla donde dormí la noche anterior me acerco a su cama y me tumbo con cuidado de lado junto a él, con una mano en su brazo. Al menos la última parte que lo que le he dicho a la enfermera es verdad, pienso. Y también pienso que va a ser un problema en breve, porque está claro que antes o después tendré que dejar de dormir con mi chico del pan. Pero eso no será esta noche al menos.

Y con ese pensamiento me quedo dormida mientras tatareo esa canción de cuna para ahuyentar cualquier pesadilla que pueda tener.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos,**

**Aquí va el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste aunque es algo de transición, pero da alguna clave importante. Así que ¡todos atentos!**

**Por otro lado, como siempre, gracias por los reviews y sobre todo gracias a mi beta, Tamynna, ¡que está aportando muchísimo a la historia y a la gramática de la misma!**

**Es posible que la semana que viene no pueda actualizar, porque al tener que revisar la historia tardaremos un poco más. Pero Después de este parón de dos semanas, intentaré volver al ritmo habitual de un capítulo semanas.**

**Gracias y espero que los disfrutéis!**

* * *

15. DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA

Siento que alguien me aprieta el hombro y susurra mi nombre, pero estoy tan cansada que me cuesta despertarme.

- Agente Everdeen, es la hora, despierte ya por favor. – me dice nerviosa la enfermera – dentro de nada empezarán las rondas y no pueden encontrarla aquí o me meteré en un lío.

Por fin abro los ojos y veo a la enfermera joven e ingenua de anoche con cara de preocupación porque pueden descubrirme en la habitación de un paciente donde no debo estar, después de todo, no es familiar mío, al menos no directamente.

Me explico, como familiar directo solo tengo a Prim, pero lo cierto es que la familia de Gale; Hazelle, Rory, Posy y Vick son como si fueran familia mía también. Pero Peeta… Peeta tan solo es sobre el papel un compañero de trabajo, antiguo conocido de clase y de Mayfield y _la única persona que consigue que no tenga pesadillas por la noche_, pienso con un suspiro. El problema es que eso no lo convierte en familia y no justificaría mi pequeño desacato a las normas.

Así que renuente pero decidida porque no quiero que la enfermera sufra las consecuencias, me levanto de la cama para marcharme. Estoy a punto de girarme para irme cuando pienso que si realmente fuera mi prometido le daría un beso, así que me agacho y le beso en la frente, esperando que mi pantomima no pase desapercibida por la enfermera. Pero en el momento en que poso los labios en la frente y siento su calor y su aroma como a canela le acaricio la cara y le beso en los labios. No le había besado desde la cueva, aunque posiblemente este beso no cuente porque está dormido, sí cuenta para mí.

Todavía con el calor del roce de sus labios sobre los míos salgo de la habitación para volver a mi casa.

Cuando llego y antes incluso de abrir la puerta, escucho el sonido del teléfono. Me pongo a buscar las llaves en el desastre que siempre es mi bolso, pero por desgracia en cuanto abro la puerta deja de sonar. Como no tenemos contestador, ni identificador de llamadas ya que es un teléfono muy antiguo no sé quién habrá llamado, pero si es importante pienso que volverán a llamar.

Llego hasta la habitación y me tumbo quince minutos porque aún tengo una hora antes de que lleguen Finnick y Johanna a por mí. Cierro los ojos solo un instante para descansar pero me quedo dormida y me despierto sobresaltada con el sonido del teléfono de nuevo.

- Diga – contesto con voz dormida.

- ¡Katniss, gracias a Dios! – escucho que dice una voz cantarina al otro lado de la línea que no es otra que la de Prim – Dijiste que estarías en casa y llevo llamándote toda la noche ahí. Incluso llamé al teléfono desde donde llamaste pero siempre salía el buzón de voz. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde has estado?

Le explico rápidamente y sin entrar en detalles comprometedores sobre lo que ha pasado: el secuestro, la teoría que tenemos de que está relacionado con los casos que estamos investigando en Nueva York, la búsqueda de pruebas por el bosque, el accidente y rescate de Peeta, la llegada de mis compañeros ayer…

- Entonces ¿Peeta está bien? – la escucho alarmada

- ¡Oh sí Prim! No te preocupes, estuve con él en el hospital hasta que despertó de la conmoción y el Doctor Cinna nos dijo que estaba bien pero que lo mantendría en vigilancia algunas horas más en la UCI. Además cuando me fui esta mañana dormía profundamente y… – en ese momento me callo dándome cuenta de que he dado más información de la que debería. Y sé que mi hermana se ha dado cuenta porque está en silencio. Intento disimular diciendo – Bueno, ya sabes hacen excepciones para que nos quedemos con él. Ser agente del FBI tiene sus ventajas.

- ¿Para qué os quedéis? Si Johanna y Finnick llegaron ayer y esta noche has dormido con él, asumo que eres la única que se ha quedado con él.

- Bueno, sí, pero no es importante. Quiero decir, antes no estaban y anoche estaban cansados y yo no y decidí quedarme – digo mientras sé que mi hermana no se ha tragado el cuento que le estoy soltando ni por un instante.

- Como digas, Katniss, nada importante – dice riendo – simplemente no puedes pisar un hospital más de unas cuantas horas antes de ponerte verde y ahora resulta que has estado en uno casi 3 días acompañando al Doctor Mellark.

- Es un compañero Prim, lo haría por cualquier compañero. Y en parte me siento responsable de su accidente.

- Ajá, desde luego. Es eso. Bueno, como no voy a conseguir sacarte nada más, y veo que estás bien y estupendamente acompañada te dejo que he de ir a trabajar.

- De acuerdo, Patito, un beso.

- Un beso, Katniss… y cuídate hermanita y cuídalo.

Y antes de que pueda replicar me cuelga el teléfono. Miro la hora y sin apenas tiempo para tirarme algo de agua en la ducha, me visto de forma informal, ya que además no hay mucho de donde elegir, a estas alturas deberíamos haber estado de vuelta en Nueva York. Cuando llegan Finnick y Johanna ya estoy esperándoles en la puerta.

- Katniss ¿Cómo va eso? – me saluda Finnick.

- No tienes muy buena cara – dice Johanna.

- ¡Oh! Pues no sé. No he dormido mucho rato esta noche – confieso ya que apenas he dormido dos horas con la excursión nocturna al hospital. Para cambiar de tema les digo - ¿Habéis desayunado? Porque estoy hambrienta.

- Me temo que no, pero hemos traído un café del _Starbucks_, ya cogeremos algo más de camino. Tenemos muchos kilómetros que hacer. Beetee nos ha pasado cinco aeródromos a los que deberíamos ir. Es posible que tengamos que hacer noche fuera, así que coge alguna muda. – termina Finnick.

- De acuerdo, no tardo nada. ¿Queréis pasar? – lo pregunto más que nada por cortesía, ya que me gusta mantener mis cosas privadas para mi, afortunadamente declinan los dos.

Entro en la casa y arreglo rápida una bolsa con el pijama, una muda de ropa interior, una camiseta y lo básico para el aseo. Cojo también el _iPod_, esperando que me ayude a dormir esta noche y a enfrascarme en mis pensamientos en el coche. Tengo mucho que pensar. En cuanto salgo, veo que ya están sentados en el coche, y que me han dejado el asiento de copiloto.

- Hemos pensado que como eres de aquí, mejor vas delante para guiarnos – dice Finnick con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, realmente lo ha pensado él – le contradice Johanna – porque yo creo que con el GPS seremos capaces de llegar a todos los sitios. Es una excusa que está utilizando porque dice que soy una pésima copiloto. No me engañas, Odair.

- Está bien – dice con impaciencia – pero es que ¡Johanna, lo eres! Eres el peor copiloto del mundo. Te pasas el viaje dándome órdenes: frena ahora Finnick; a la izquierda Finnick; ahora podrías adelantar Finnick …

Johanna pone los ojos en blanco y grita exasperada echándose hacia atrás en el asiento mientras dice: "- Está bien, primera parada: Johnstown".

Salimos hacia el oeste de Mayfield y me cuentan cuál es el itinerario escogido: Salisbury, Utica, Albany, Saratoga Springs y finalmente Queensbury.

El viaje hacia Salisbury es corto, apenas una hora, pero es precioso ya que atravesamos el sur de las Adirondak y parte de los veinticuatro mil kilómetros cuadrados que conforman este parque natural. Estas montañas aunque no muy altas si son salvajes y majestuosas.

Nada más empezamos a subir a un pequeño puerto de montaña que tenemos que salvar para llegar a Salisbury escucho una especie de gemido de placer de Finnick mientras come algo. Me giro con cara de sorpresa hacia él.

- ¿Un azucarillo? – me pregunta.

- ¿Para el café? – le digo con cara de no entender qué me está preguntando porque ya me bebí el café nada más entrar en el coche.

- No. Te pregunto si quieres un azucarillo, para comer… Me encantan

- Hmmm, no. Gracias – digo mientras escucho a Johanna reír en el asiento de atrás.

Sin más incidentes reseñables llegamos a Salisbury y al pequeño aeródromo que tienen pero aparte de un par de turistas que querían un vuelo sobre las montañas no tienen más registrado en esa fecha. Lo mismo ocurre en Utica. Así que nos dirigimos a Albany a ver si tenemos más suerte. Nos lleva mucho más tiempo revisar la información en este último aeródromo, ya que Albany es la ciudad más grande de los alrededores. Pero tampoco parece haber nada de relevancia en los datos que le hemos enviado a Beetee. Sin embargo el empleado que nos está atendiendo nos da una nueva perspectiva. Es un hombre rubio, alto y que responde al nombre de Scott, aunque todos le llaman por su apellido: Marvel.

- ¿Están buscando solo alquileres de helicópteros de la semana pasada, correcto?

- Exacto - le confirmo.

- Bueno, es que este aeródromo también es base de repostaje para helicópteros que van y vienen de la ciudad de Nueva York. Cuando paran aquí tienen que dejar el registro del helicóptero. Pero como esos datos son privados, necesitaría que trajeran una orden de registro.

- Perfecto, hablaremos con nuestro superior para que se la envíen y nos pueda enviar la información que tenga.

Decidimos ir hasta Saratoga Springs para cenar y dormir allí. Escogemos una hamburguesería a la entrada de la ciudad. Estamos pidiendo, cuando suena el teléfono de Finnick que se disculpa un momento y se levanta para hablar con Annie.

- Creo que debería llamar a Peeta para ver cómo está – comenta de forma casual Johanna mientras saca el teléfono.

Me revuelvo en la silla incómoda, porque es algo que ha estado todo el día en mi mente, pero como he perdido el teléfono y aún no tengo sustituto no he podido hacer. Me preocupa que Peeta piense que no me haya acordado de él en todo el día y también me preocupa que ayer me viera durmiendo con él… para qué negarlo.

- Hola rubito ¿Cómo estás? – dice con alegría Johanna en el teléfono, haciendo una pausa continúa con un ceño en la frente - ¡Oh! Vaya Peeta, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Es una bruja, ya sabes lo que pienso de ella, pero no te preocupes. – de nuevo hace una pausa, mientras Peeta en el otro lado debe de estar terminando lo que sea que está diciendo para que Johanna, y por extensión yo, estemos preocupadas. – Sí, estamos todos bien, mañana regresamos y te contamos ¿Quieres hablar con alguien?

En ese momento se me para el corazón y no sé si es por la posibilidad de que quiera hablar conmigo o no. Pero es algo que descubro enseguida cuando oigo a Johanna decir:

- No claro, no te preocupes. Buenas noches.

La desilusión que siento queda palpable en mi rostro porque en cuanto mi compañera se da cuenta le excusa diciendo que está cansado y que aún le duele la cabeza. Pero yo sé que hay algo más, ya que parece que Peeta estaba preocupado por algo y Johanna lo ha relacionado con una bruja, así que como decía mi padre "Blanco y en botella: leche". Y estoy segura de que la leche, en este caso, se llama Glimmer. Y se me revuelve el estómago con ese pensamiento.

En cuanto traen la comida aparece de nuevo Finnick por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Por qué estás tan contento? – le pregunta Johanna.

- Cosas del amor, ya se sabe…

Lo dice con cara de felicidad mientras yo pienso que lo cierto es que no sé cómo es el amor, pero seguro que no es esta montaña rusa que siento cuando estoy con Peeta Mellark. O eso creo. O bueno, más bien, eso espero. Hasta ahora mi plan ha salido muy bien y no quiero desviarme de él, ya que no está en mis planes preocuparme más de lo necesario por ningún hombre. Ni aunque ese hombre tenga los ojos más azules del mundo ni la sonrisa más irresistible. Finnick me saca de mis ensoñaciones bruscamente.

- ¡Katniss! ¿me oyes?

- No, perdona, Finnick, estaba distraída. – respondo mientras junto las manos en un gesto de perdón.

- Decía que se me ha olvidado comentarte que tu hermana te estuvo llamando a mi móvil y dejó un mensaje porque no te encontraba en casa.

- Sí, hablé con ella esta mañana finalmente, supongo que estaba dormida cuando llamó, ya que estaba muy cansada – miento. Pero Johanna enseguida me pilla y pregunta.

- ¿No decías que apenas habías dormido un par de horas?

- Bueno sí, quiero decir no… igual dormí más de lo que pensaba.

Lo cierto, es que mi intento de salir por la tangente ha sido ruinoso, y puedo ver como Johanna me mira y me sonríe con malicia, pero debe de haber un Dios que escuche mis plegarias aunque sea de vez en cuando y no continúa con el interrogatorio. Terminamos de cenar y nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones en uno de los moteles. Una habitación sencilla pero limpia y tranquila.

Sorprendentemente consigo dormirme, pero de forma no tan sorprendente me despierto cuando aún es de noche, acuciada por una pesadilla horrible. Intento desecharla pronto de mi pensamiento escuchando música y tratando de respirar con calma. Hubiera preferido salir a correr un rato, pero no tengo de nada, ni zapatillas, ni pantalones de deporte... Así que me aguanto e intento pasar el resto de la noche lo mejor que puedo sin cerrar los ojos, porque cada vez que lo hago veo el rostro de Peeta azul y sin vida, como el de mi padre bajo la nieve.

Finalmente amanece y se hace la hora de continuar con el trabajo. En el aeródromo de Saratoga conseguimos el nombre de un piloto que alquiló un helicóptero en la misma fecha que la desaparición de Maysee. Aunque no parece que nos vaya a llevar a nada ya que nos comentan que parecían dos parejas de amigos, le enviamos el nombre y el número de la seguridad social a Beetee para que busque si hay algo que nos pueda ayudar.

En Queensbury tampoco tenemos más suerte. Y con un balance tan poco halagador nos volvemos a Mayfield, ya que Effie nos ha informado que tenemos el avión privado de la unidad esperando para que podamos regresar a Nueva York. También nos comenta que tengo un móvil nuevo replicado en el centro comercial de la ciudad. Solo con esto mi día mejora exponencialmente, la perspectiva de recoger y ver de nuevo a Peeta también ayuda.

Cuando llegamos vemos a Peeta sentado en una silla de ruedas y al doctor Cinna con él.

- Tómatelo con calma muchacho – escucho que le dice – Y dentro de unos diez o doce días te podrán quitar los puntos de la pierna. Sería recomendable que alguien te fuera haciendo curas a esa herida para que sane antes.

Con un fuerte apretón de manos, el doctor se despide él y de nosotros. Peeta se sienta detrás con Johanna y está inusualmente callado durante todo el trayecto al aeropuerto e incluso le veo fruncir el ceño en alguna ocasión. No es un gesto habitual en él, pocas veces lo he visto tan preocupado por algo. El día de la pelea por el campeonato con su hermano, el día del museo…

Sin embargo, conforme nos alejamos de Mayfield en el vuelo de regreso, empieza a interesarse por lo que hemos encontrado, lo que hemos hecho y veo como poco a poco, se relaja y va sonriendo. Poco a poco vuelve a ser el hombre encantador que todos conocemos.

Sobre las siete de la tarde llegamos de nuevo y finalmente a Nueva York. Me siento contenta de estar de nuevo aquí. La experiencia en Mayfield ha sido bastante sobrecogedora y espero que cuando esté de nuevo en mi piso, podré volver a dormir. Pero, la suerte no está de mi lado y en cuanto enciendo el móvil me encuentro un mensaje de mi casero.

- ¡Maldita sea, no puede ser! – exclamo en cuanto termino de escuchar la grabación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntan los tres asustados.

- Mi piso ¡Está inundado! Tenían que venir a arreglar las cañerías del baño pero han explotado antes. Me ha dicho mi casero que el seguro me cubre un hotel ¿Sabéis de alguno cerca de la oficina? – digo apesadumbrada porque se ha ido al traste mi idea de descansar en mi cama tranquila.

- Quédate en mi casa – me ofrece Peeta rápidamente.

- Muy amable, pero no quiero molestar y tengo el seguro así que no es necesario – respondo aunque una vocecilla en mi mente que no sé de qué zona de mi cerebro sale me está diciendo que diga lo contrario. Pero Peeta insiste.

- Por favor, quédate en mi casa. Tengo muchas habitaciones vacías… de verdad. Además yo me quedé en tu casa en Mayfield.

Cuando acaba la frase me sonríe y como me pasa siempre que me dedica esa sonrisa especial, soy incapaz de negarle nada y acepto.


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos! espero que no se haya muy larga la espera y que el capítulo valga la pena. **

**Sigo trabajando en la historia así que no os preocupéis que aún le queda bastante ;-)**

**Gracias por los reviews e ideas, pero os tengo que dar dos malas noticias (lo siento! espero que no os importe): Johanna y Gale no pasará (al menos no en esta historia, ya que he optado por el triángulo entre Gale, Katniss y Peeta). Y sobre el punto de vista de Peeta, tampoco voy a darlo, creo que a la historia ahora no le convendría cambiar de narrador después de tantos capítulos.**

**Como siempre gracias a Tamynna por betearla y pos su sugerencias que mejoran el capítulo.**

* * *

16. A LA HORA DEL CREPÚSCULO

Finnick nos acompaña hasta el aparcamiento con la bolsa de Peeta, ya que él lleva una muleta que le ayuda a caminar, mientras Johanna se va a coger un taxi.

En el lento camino hacia el coche empiezo a pensar que ha sido un error aceptar la oferta y que debería pensar en alguna excusa para poder irme.

Ir al piso de Prim, que comparte con cuatro compañeras que están locas y que tienen un imán para los líos, no me apetece. Pero aunque no me importara y fuera una buena excusa, porque ¿Quién no se creería que ir al piso de tu hermana sería una opción? Sin embargo no funcionaría, y no lo haría porque mi hermana me interrogaría sobre todo lo que ha pasado en Mayfield. Y esa perspectiva todavía me apetece menos que quedarme en casa de Peeta, además, sabría que estoy huyendo de algo (o de alguien) y me echaría de su casa a patadas. Literalmente.

Por desgracia el resto de lo que se me ocurre suena banal... Y falso. No es que _"Oh, Peeta, lo siento, no podré ir porque acabo de recordar que tengo una tía que vive en la ciudad y estaría encantada de verme" _no sea una excusa genial, es que ni siquiera es pasable. En una escala del uno al diez, no sé ni si llegaría al cero.

Mientras se produce en mí este debate interior y decido que lo mejor será que me comporte como una persona madura porque al fin y al cabo ya tengo edad para eso.

Llegamos al coche y Finnick se despide no sin antes tomarme el pelo.

—No te acostumbres al piso del millonario o luego te deprimirás al volver a tu pequeño apartamento de ciudadana de calle ̶ dice guiñando un ojo y se va hacia su coche despidiéndose de nosotros con la mano, antes de que pueda contestarle con algún improperio.

Peeta me da las llaves del coche para que conduzca porque él no puede con la herida en pierna y nada más entrar me mira con gesto travieso y ojos brillantes.

—No me importaría ¿Sabes?

— ¿No te importaría el qué? — pregunto sin pensar. Aunque en el momento en que me doy cuenta de que está relacionado con el comentario de Finnick, me pongo como la grana y me tapo la boca.

Mi cara y gesto de sorpresa han debido de ser tan cómicos ya que Peeta se pone a reír a carcajadas, lágrimas en sus ojos y manos sujetándose el costado. Al principio me siento humillada u ofendida o dolida, pero su risa es tan genuina y contagiosa que sin poder evitarlo me uno a él.

Entramos en la jungla que es el tráfico en Nueva York y nos dirigimos primero hacia mi casa. En esta ciudad está de rabiosa actualidad la ley del más fuerte, pero afortunadamente su coche es grande y es más difícil que me intimiden otros vehículos. Más difícil sí, pero no imposible.

—Katniss, respira —me dice con dulzura.

—¡Estoy respirando! — contesto realmente estresada.

— Vale tienes razón, reformularé la frase. Katniss, respira poco a poco. Lentamente — dice poniendo mucho énfasis y dejando espacio mientras pronuncia "Poco a poco"

— ¿Tanto se me nota que no soporto conducir entre tanto coche?

— Bueno, si no fuera por tu ceño, porque tienes las manos blancas de tanto apretar el volante y porque no dejas de mascullar... no — dice simplemente.

—¿Detecto un ligero tono de burla? —respondo a la defensiva.

— Para nada, solo intento ayudarte.

Pero su voz, pese a su esfuerzo por mantenerla seria, suena con un leve tono de diversión, que deja patente que me está tomando el pelo, lo que lejos de enfadarme me pone de buen humor.

Generalmente no soy una persona a la que le tomen el pelo, supongo que es por mi gesto serio constante. Solo con Prim y Gale he estado lo suficientemente relajada para bajar la guardia y tener estos momentos mutuos de chascarrillos. Pero en los últimos días ha quedado patente que a Peeta también se le da muy bien conseguir que baje la guardia.

Me giro para contestarle con algo ligero, pero cuando encuentro sus ojos y siento su intensa mirada, se me olvida lo que iba a decirle. Vuelvo a centrar la vista en el camino pero siento un calor desconocido por el pecho que espero que no traduzca en mis mejillas porque sería demasiado embarazoso.

Por fin enfilamos mi calle, y por primera vez desde que vivo aquí hay un sitio justo delante de mi puerta.

—¿Quieres subir? —pregunto más por educación que por otra cosa.

— Sí, me encantaría ver dónde vives.

Salgo del coche y me dirijo a la acera, pero me fijo en que Peeta tiene problemas para salir del coche.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— No. No te preocupes, solo he de mecanizar un poco los movimientos... Sabes, —comenta haciendo una pausa ̶ que el coche sea tan alto no ayuda precisamente. Estar inválido es algo que no contemplas cuando te compras un coche como este.

Cuando por fin consigue salir, llegan los escalones de mi portal. Pero con las muletas consigue subirlos sin ayuda por mi parte. _Menos mal que tengo ascensor_, pienso.

Por suerte el apartamento está bastante ordenado, aunque aún tengo la caja con los libros en la entrada, el resto está pasable.

— Siéntate, que voy a ver cómo está el baño y a coger algunas cosas. Espero que no sean más de un par de días hasta que arreglen esto… —pero en ese momento entro al baño y exclamo: — ¡Oh!

— ¿Pasa algo, Katniss? — pregunta mientras escucho sus pesados pasos venir hacia mí.

—¡Parece que no tengo techo!

Cuando Peeta está a mi lado observando el vacío en que se ha convertido lo que era mi techo, observo que el baño en general está hecho un desastre. Polvo negro y trozos de yeso están por todas partes.

— No quiero deprimirte, pero te aconsejo que cojas más ropa de la que tenías pensada porque me parece que van a ser más de dos días—. Y desde luego tiene razón. Me ha de ver que estoy preocupada por la situación porque enseguida continúa —.Podría ser peor, Katniss, y yo no tengo problemas en tener invitados, de verdad. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites.

Le doy las gracias y mientras vuelve al salón yo comienzo a preparar mi bolsa con todo lo que podría necesitar. Me gustaría ser como Prim que es muy ordenada al preparar una maleta y es capaz de coger todo lo que va a necesitar por día, por conjuntos y complementos, e incluso puedo imaginar que por colores. Pero yo no soy así, generalmente cojo cosas sin pensar y acabo pareciendo un payaso porque los pantalones no combinan con la camisa, la chaqueta y los zapatos… Y ya no hablemos de cinturones, collares, pulseras o anillos.

Con todo preparado salgo al salón y me quedo con la boca abierta al comprobar que Peeta ha levantado él solo la caja de libros y cojeando la está llevando hasta el escritorio que tengo junto a la estantería. Aunque en cuanto la deja cae desplomado en la silla mientras se coge la pierna. _Es un hombre muy fuerte_, pienso recordando como el primer día tuvieron que subirlo entre Gale y el hombre de las mudanzas. Sin poder evitarlo me fijo en cómo se marcan por debajo de la camiseta sus músculos por el esfuerzo. Y de nuevo siento ese calor en el pecho, tan inusual pero tan agradable.

Si no fuera porque tengo la "ligerísima" impresión de que tiene algo que ver con él, pensaría que tengo una menopausia precoz, con tantos calores incontrolados.

El trayecto hasta su casa es tranquilo debido a que el tráfico es menos denso, pero sigo estando nerviosa. Aunque no hemos hablado de ello, el beso que compartimos parece empezar a flotar entre nosotros. Noto el ambiente cargado de electricidad y a cada momento que pasa soy más consciente de la situación y su cercanía. Mi cabeza empieza a analizar la situación y me digo a mi misma, otra vez, que no ha sido una buena idea. No puedo dejar de pensar en que:

_Voy a pasar unos días con Peeta en su casa._

_Voy a pasar unos días con el hombre con el que he dormido abrazada varias noches._

_Voy a pasar unos días con el hombre al que salvé de morir en el río ahogado y al que besé en una cueva._

Así que cuando llegamos a su ático he entrado casi en pánico. Pongo cara de circunstancia y sonrío con algo parecido a una mueca. Pero Peeta, o no se da cuenta o no quiere hacérmelo más difícil porque empieza a enseñarme el apartamento, explicándome dónde está cada cosa y que espera que me sienta como en mí casa. Sin embargo, cuando me empieza a contar sobre la vez que Johanna estuvo en su casa durante una semana y que apenas se vieron, sé que ha notado mi desasosiego y que solo pretende tranquilizarme.

Le estoy eternamente agradecida por ponérmelo tan fácil. Por tener ese don para saber cómo hacer que la gente a su alrededor esté a gusto y se encuentre confortable.

Y noto que se dibuja una sonrisa real tras la mueca que tenía dibujada en mi cara hace un momento.

—Tu habitación está arriba, ahora te la enseño y podrás dejar tus cosas—.Me dirijo hacia las escaleras pero niega con la cabeza y continúa —si no te importa mejor por el ascensor. Tengo la pierna cansada —se excusa.

_Genial Katniss, _pienso_, él es todo consideración y tú no podrías ver más allá de tus propias narices qué necesita otro ser humano. _

Con esos pensamientos rondándome en la cabeza llego hasta la estancia que será mi dormitorio las próximas semanas. Es una habitación grande pero extremadamente sencilla. Con los muebles en blanco y un amplio ventanal. La cama es enorme, más grande que la mía propia y tiene un cabezal verde pintado como si fueran las hojas de un árbol. Dejo la bolsa en una butaca preciosa y Peeta me enseña el baño privado también en blanco con mosaico de cristal en verde.

—Espero que te guste ̶ dice nervioso.

—Por supuesto— le aclaro. Cuando me doy cuenta que puede haber pensado lo contrario y haber interpretado mi silencio diferente de lo que realmente es. Así que me esfuerzo por hacerle ver que me encanta —En serio, la habitación es perfecta. El color verde es mi color favorito, me recuerda a los bosques.

Peeta sonríe y me mira con complicidad, como si tuviera un secreto que contarme. Pero al final parece que se lo piensa mejor porque pasa a mi lado para salir mientras dice.

—Ponte cómoda, te espero en la cocina y prepararemos algo para cenar ¿Te gusta la pizza?

—Sí claro, me gusta mucho.

—Perfecto, pues pizza para cenar. No tengas prisa, date un baño o lo que quieras, yo también voy a refrescarme. Mi habitación está al final de pasillo por si necesitas algo.

Con eso cierra la puerta y escucho sus inconfundibles pasos alejándose. Me quedo quieta donde estoy y miro de nuevo alrededor. Tardo algo más de lo habitual en colocar mis cosas ya que el armario tiene muchos cajones y estantes y me cuesta decidir dónde poner cada prenda. Cuando termino, el armario sigue pareciendo vacío. Posiblemente aunque me hubiera traído toda mi ropa seguiría estando vacío. Una vez terminado entro en el baño y veo que está completamente equipado: albornoz, toallas, geles, cremas, champús… Es como estar en un hotel de lujo.

Entro la ducha y veo que hay muchísimos botones. Cuando la abro me quedo asombrada, es una maravilla, parece que el agua cayera como si fuera lluvia de una enorme alcachofa cuadrada que hay pegada al techo. Aprieto los distintos botones y veo que regulan la intensidad del agua, menos uno que apaga la luz general pero enciende unas luces que van cambiando suavemente con todos los colores del arcoíris. Si no fuera porque sé que Peeta me espera podría pasarme aquí toda la noche.

Sin embargo aún no estoy preparada para salir, porque el hecho de haber pensado en Peeta hace que le recuerde como el día que cenamos en su casa; medio desnudo y mojado, tapado solo por una toalla. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en la sensación del agua corriendo por todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza, mi cara, los brazos, el pecho, el estómago, los muslos, los pies… me pregunto si él también estará ahora duchándose y pensando en mí. Y esto hace que me sacuda una oleada de placer por todo el cuerpo, aunque se concentra en una parte muy específica de mi anatomía.

Como la desnudez, nunca he tolerado bien mi propia sexualidad. Son temas que me incomodan. Cuando perdí la virginidad, con un compañero de clase en la universidad, fue más bien para quitarme ese tema de encima y dejar de preocuparme por ello. No es que fuera una experiencia desagradable, pero tampoco fue para tanto y desde luego nada parecido a lo que contaban mis compañeras. Ni la primera vez ni las siguientes en las que repetí con ese mismo chico la experiencia. Con Gale tampoco fue tan especial, posiblemente debido a que las circunstancias que nos llevaron a acostarnos fueron dolorosas y el acto en sí fue más bien frenético y urgente.

Antes de que pueda preguntarme cómo sería hacer el amor con Peeta Mellark, salgo de la ducha e intento abandonar esos pensamientos o no podré mirarle mientras viva bajo su techo sin sonrojarme.

Me pongo unos pantalones cortos azules y una camiseta blanca. Me calzo con unas sandalias y bajo hasta la cocina. Peeta ya se encuentra allí.

—¿Pizza casera? ̶ pregunto con incredulidad, ante mi nulidad de preparar algo distinto a cereales y ensalada — ¿No será mejor que pidamos algo ya preparado?

—Soy hijo de panadero, Katniss. Créeme esto se me da bien es "coser y cantar" —.Dice mientras extiende harina en el banco de la cocina para seguir amasando.

—Bueno, mientras no tenga que hacer nada yo…

—¿Seguro que no quieres probar a hacer la masa? Puedo enseñarte.

—No sé, no se me da muy bien la cocina —contesto dubitativa.

—¡No seas tonta! Es muy fácil y yo soy muy buen profesor —dice guiñándome un ojo mientras me señala para que me ponga junto a él.

Mi sistema motriz decide caminar por su cuenta hacia mi anfitrión sin hacer caso a lo que está gritando mi cabeza, que me dice que voy a ponerme en ridículo cuando descubra que soy muy torpe. Y algo en mí no quiere que Peeta descubra las cosas en las que no soy buena.

Cuando estoy junto a él, divide la masa en dos y me tiende una parte.

— Primero— me dice — has de extender harina en el banco para que no se pegue. Luego coge la masa y con firmeza has de empezar a trabajarla con las dos manos, mezclándola con un ritmo constante. Eso es, arriba y abajo. Fíjate en mí.

Cuando lo hace Peeta parece un trabajo sencillo, pero la masa bajo mis manos no responde de la misma manera que la suya y no va adquiriendo la misma textura lisa. Viéndome en dificultades se acerca más a mí, cadera contra cadera mientras se para para indicarme qué estoy haciendo mal. Me coge de las manos y repite conmigo el movimiento, hasta que me dice que lo siga sola.

̶ Eso es, así lo has de hacer ̶ comenta orgulloso por mis avances.

Yo no le contesto, porque apenas puedo concentrarme en tragar tras el contacto contra su cuerpo y sus manos. Sin embargo Peeta no se da cuenta y sigue con su masa.

En poco rato, él ha acabado con la suya y con soltura le da forma regular con las manos, después con el rodillo y después la empieza a lanzar por el aire con movimientos seguros. En ese momento, me quedo boquiabierta y decido que hasta aquí hemos llegado.

—¡Oh, deja de presumir, Mellark! —exclamo fastidiada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Sabes muy bien qué pasa.

—Katniss, te lo dije, soy hijo de panadero. Y, aunque pueda parecer un poco presuntuoso, te aseguro que van a ser las mejores pizzas que has comido en tu vida.

̶ Desde luego, sí que suena un poco presuntuoso ̶ y para fastidiarle continúo ̶ por mucho que quieras presumir, seguro que no son tan buenas como las de un italiano que teníamos cerca de los cuárteles en Quántico. Podría jugarme lo que quieras.

En ese momento veo como Peeta sonríe de oreja a oreja y me doy cuenta que he caído en algún tipo de trampa, solo que aún no estoy segura de saber en cuál.

̶ ¡Ajá! – dice divertido ̶ esto se pone interesante, agente Everdeen. ¿Cualquier cosa has dicho?

—Sí— digo poco convencida porque mi orgullo ya no me permite echarme atrás.

—Muy bien, en ese caso… — y se queda callado. Tras hacer una pausa que parece el momento más largo de mi vida, dice: — En ese caso, creo que teníamos pendiente un beso.

_¡Ahí está! _Pienso indignada y enfadada conmigo misma por haber caído en sus redes. Mientras Peeta termina de poner el tomate, el queso y el orégano, veo la bolsa de harina abierta aún en el banco. Mientras Peeta se gira para meter las pizzas en el horno, la cojo rápidamente y me la escondo tras la espalda. Cuando está cerrando el horno me sitúo tras de él y le llamo con voz melosa.

—Peeta…

Él se gira sorprendido por mi tono y me mira con una pregunta en los ojos, mientras se acerca poco a poco hacia mí. Antes de que pueda reaccionar le sorprendo sacando la bolsa y tirándole a la cara un buen puñado de harina.

—¡Eso ha sido a traición, tramposa! —exclama intentando parecer enfadado.

Comienzo a reír cuando veo que se lanza a por mí. Como tengo buenos reflejos consigo zafarme y con su pierna mala no puede correr tras de mí, por lo que me quedo segura en el otro lado del banco.

̶ Deberías saber que quién ríe el último ríe mejor ̶ le digo con petulancia convencida de mi victoria.

Pero Peeta pone cara de tener un último as bajo la manga, así que sin saber qué esperar me sorprende cogiendo la lata de tomate.

—No, no… no serás capaz. No puedes ser capaz. ¡Peeta! — Chillo mientras me cae salsa de tomate por toda la cara - ¡Tú te lo has buscado, esto es la guerra!

Corro hacia él, que aunque intenta huir no puede, y le echo el resto de la harina que queda en la bolsa sobre su rubia cabeza. En cuanto la acabo, me limpio con las manos el tomate de la cara y lo extiendo por su camiseta. Él me coge de los brazos, como abrazándome para que no pueda moverme y yo intento zafarme, con la pierna mala no consigue mantener el equilibrio y caemos al suelo, riéndonos. Las baldosas parecen cubiertas por nieve debido a la harina blanca.

De pronto dejo de reírme, cuando su mano me acaricia la cara.

—Estás llena de tomate y harina — me dice con dulzura.

Me inclino hacia él pero antes de que pase nada suena el timbre del horno rompiendo la magia.

—Sí, voy perdida… pero bueno, tú tampoco estás en tu mejor momento – le digo enfadada, no sé si por el momento de debilidad o porque haya sonado el horno, me levanto y le ofrezco una mano para ayudar a levantarlo —. Será mejor que cenemos en la cocina o dejaremos perdido también el salón.

Peeta saca las pizzas del horno y yo me lavo un poco en la pica de la cocina. Luego, mientras yo saco los platos y adecento el banco donde vamos a cenar, se limpia él.

En cuanto muerdo la pizza margarita de Peeta no puedo controlar que un gemido de placer se escape de mi boca.

—Peeta está buenísima ̶ digo con auténtica pasión, pero me doy cuenta de lo que está en juego y enseguida matizo mis palabras—. Muy buena, sí. Pero no es la mejor que he probado.

Peeta sonríe y dice algo por lo bajo que no consigo entender. Le pido que lo repita, pero hace un gesto negando con la cabeza y cambia de tema, mientras terminamos con la cena. Me pongo a recoger los platos comentando lo cansado que ha sido el día cuando me interrumpe.

—No te molestes, de verdad, mañana vendrán Cecelia y la asistenta y recogerán todo. ¿Quieres ver una película o prefieres ir a dormir ya?

—Si no te importa, creo que me voy a retirar a mi cuarto… estoy muerta. Y mañana toca trabajar.

—Me parece una idea excelente. Yo también estoy cansado, y me molesta bastante la pierna además.

Subimos hasta la primera planta, en silencio de nuevo. Peeta y yo recorremos juntos el pasillo hasta mi habitación, como si fuera una cita, como si fuéramos adolescentes. Como habría sido en Mayfield si alguna vez hubiéramos salido juntos. Cuando llegamos a mi puerta, se apoya en el marco, no para impedir que pase, sino para captar mi atención.

—Conque la pizza estaba buena, pero no es la mejor que has probado. ¿Eso es definitivo?

En la relativa oscuridad del pasillo, solo iluminado por luces tenues y por las luces que entran por la ventana, pienso en si sería tan malo darle ese beso que me está pidiendo. Solo con pensarlo, noto mariposas en el estómago. Pero todo sería demasiado complicado. No es como en la cueva, cuando parecía que todo iba a terminar, esto sería serio y consciente. Y trabajamos juntos… y eso es lo que me detiene en el último momento.

Peeta se da cuenta de mi decisión por mi cara y sus ojos denotan algo entre decepción y tristeza. Como si hubiera un resorte dentro de mí, mi cuerpo responde automáticamente con una sacudida y de forma inconsciente para protegerle de lo que le hace daño, que irónicamente, soy yo.

Así que me inclino hacia él, junto a su oído. Mejilla contra mejilla. Su respiración en mi nuca. El cabello que se escapa de mi trenza enredándose en sus pestañas.

—No es la mejor, es cierto, pero sí se acerca. Y con tiempo y práctica…— le susurro y le doy un beso junto a la oreja, en el punto exacto donde se une con su fuerte mandíbula—. Buenas noches, he pasado una noche genial.

Entro en la habitación y cierro con cuidado la puerta a mis espaldas mientras me apoyo en ella, evitando alejarme demasiado pronto de él. Intentado recuperar las sensaciones de esta noche, cada vez que nos hemos tocado. Recordando cómo he flirteado con él y lo que me he divertido.

Soy una auténtica contradicción, tan pronto quiero alejarme de él como no volver a separarme. Estoy sumida en un mar de confusión cuando se refiere a Peeta Mellark. Y no estoy acostumbrada a dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos más que por lo que dicta razón; hasta ahora y ya son veintisiete años, he conseguido controlarme muy bien.

Con mucho esfuerzo por mi parte, me aparto de la puerta y me acerco a la ventana pensativa.

Es de noche en Nueva York. En las pocas semanas que llevo aquí he aprendido a valorar el crepúsculo que se cierne sobre la ciudad. Las luces de los edificios, conforman un puzle indescifrable de colores y formas que se recortan contra el cielo como si fueran montañas.

Lo único que no he aprendido a valorar es el insoportable ruido, pero aquí en el ático de Peeta en las alturas, eso no es importante, porque hasta aquí no llega el ruido del tráfico, o las sirenas de emergencia, o el incesante murmullo de la gente. Aquí se puede disfrutar solo de lo mejor de Nueva York, es decir, de las vistas. Y de él.


	17. Chapter 17

17. ¿DE VUELTA A LA OFICINA?

El despertador suena muy pronto a la mañana siguiente. Aunque he dormido muchas horas, debía de estar muy cansada, no me apetece levantarme de la cama. _¡Se está tan bien aquí!_ Me digo perezosa. Pero hoy toca volver a la oficina: _Y primero pasar por la cocina_, pienso sonriendo para mis adentros mientras recuerdo en la "guerra de harina" de anoche.

Sin embargo cuando llego a la cocina, no es a Peeta a quién escucho haciendo ruido y preparando un desayuno sino a Cecelia.

—Buenos días —digo tímidamente llamando la atención sobre mi misma.

—Hola Katniss —dice. No parece sorprendida, por lo que entiendo que su "jefe" ya le ha avisado de mi estancia en su casa—. ¿Quieres un zumo o prefieres café? Estaba preparando uno para mí. También hay tostadas o huevos. Coge lo que prefieras.

—Gracias, un zumo será estupendo—respondo y cojo una tostada que unto con un queso que encuentro también sobre la mesa de la cocina—.Disculpa el aspecto de la cocina. Se nos cayó el tomate… y la harina.

Miento como una bellaca, ya que no estoy preparada para confesar el juego de anoche, porque me parece que es algo privado, aunque no tenga mucha importancia. ¿No le molesta a Peeta que haya siempre alguien en su casa? Yo no podría acostumbrarme a estar rodeado de extraños. Aunque recuerdo que Cecelia es una extraña para mí, pero no para Peeta, claro.

—¿La cocina? —pregunta extrañada— La cocina estaba perfecta esta mañana. La recogería Peeta, parece que no ha podido dormir esta noche. Otra vez.

Tomo nota mental de dos cosas en este momento:

La primera que Peeta ya me comentó la primera noche en el hospital que le costaba conciliar el sueño, y ahora lo confirma Cecelia.

La segunda, que ayer me engañó al decir que estaba cansado y le dolía la pierna. Y después recogió la cocina. Parece que mentir se le da mejor que a mí.

Y hablando de Peeta le pregunto:

—Por cierto ¿dónde está?

—Bueno, estaba cansado, finalmente cuando llegue y se ha acostado. Pero me ha dicho que te diga que se conectará para la reunión del grupo.

—Eso me recuerda que debería de ir saliendo ya, si no quiero llegar tarde —que es lo que me pasa habitualmente.

Me despido rápidamente y cuando llego al vestíbulo me doy cuenta que no sé si he de girar a la derecha o a la izquierda para llegar a la oficina.

Y obviamente vuelvo a llegar tarde, pero sorprendentemente no soy la última, lo que me alegra, ya que Boggs y Haymitch no la cogerán conmigo. Esta mañana les toca a Finnick y a Annie. O no.

—¡En esta unidad no hay nadie que sepa ponerse el despertador a la hora para llegar en punto! —berrea Haymitch.

—Jefe, es lo que pasa cuando me envías, semanas antes de la boda, fuera de Nueva York sin mi prometida.

Se miran de forma tan tierna que pienso que se han librado. Hasta Boggs sonríe, pero Haymitch es algo más duro.

—Oddair, ya tendréis permiso después de la boda ¡Así que ni sueñes tener días antes también! — acaba gritando.

Y con eso, empezamos el día con Peeta al teléfono. La realidad es descorazonadora. No tenemos mucho a dónde agarrarnos, conforme hacemos balance de lo que tenemos. Boggs lo resume rápidamente:

—Dos niños desaparecidos en La Veta. Rue (muerta) y Paul desaparecido. Aquí apareció en el cuerpo de la niña el número once. Otros dos niños desaparecidos en Manhattan, los hermanos Luyden y otro muerto, el conductor de la limusina de la empresa perteneciente a Snow. Aquí apareció un 10—. Continúa con un gesto que estaría entre la desesperación y la ira — La pareja de niños, desaparecidos en Suffolk. Y el mensaje del número 4. Y por último Maysee, desaparecida en Mayfield. Y con el número 12. La mejor pista que tenemos por ahora, es que se usó un helicóptero. Así que…

Pero Haymitch que lo que parece es impaciente, le corta y acaba él mismo la presentación.

—Así que no tenemos nada, señores. Este fin de semana todos aquí en turno de doce horas—. Todos bajamos la cabeza conscientes de la importancia del caso, pero frustrados por no tener tiempo para descansar y olvidarnos algo de él. ̶ Menos Everdeen, después de la aventura con Mellark se merece un descanso. Aunque antes, pasa con Johanna a ver al juez Chaff y que os dé esa orden. Y si no quiere, le recordáis que me debe una.

Siento la mirada asesina de mis compañeros por ser la única que librará sábado y domingo y frunzo el ceño para que vean que estoy disconforme con la decisión de Haymitch. Pero es puro teatro porque en el fondo estoy feliz de tener unas horas para mí y para relajarme. Sin embargo Johanna se da cuenta y en cuanto estamos solas en el coche, no deja pasar la oportunidad de bromear sobre lo que ha dicho Haymitch.

̶—Algún día, Katniss, deberías explicarnos la "aventura" con Peeta en detalle.

—Ya la sabes, Johanna. Y no fue una aventura sino una pesadilla más bien —digo excusándome.

—Bien, en ese caso. Tendré que preguntarle a Peeta qué pasó, por algo soy su mejor amiga. Bueno…, y Delly también, pero no cuenta. A Delly no le gusta cotillear —Dice con un sonrisa que no le cabe en la cara.

Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se agolpa en mi cara, y noto el calor en las mejillas. A estas alturas debo de parecer un tomate. Además yo no me ruborizo como Prim, a quién se le ilumina la cara y sus mofletes se colorean de una forma encantadora. Sino que toda mi cara se pone como el disco de un semáforo en rojo. Odio sonrojarme.

Cuando Johanna me mira se pone a reír a carcajadas.

—Me encanta que estés pasando un buen rato a mi costa — le digo fastidiada sin poder contenerme.

—¡No seas descerebrada Katniss! Peeta no contaría nada por nada del mundo. Si incluso tardo años en decirme que estaba en…

Ahora es su turno para callarse y ponerse roja y el mío para tirarle de la lengua, porque creo que lo que va a decirme podría resultar muy interesante.

—Continúa por favor… — le digo haciendo un gesto con las manos. Pero Johanna es rápida y se repone enseguida.

—Que tardo meses, quería decir, en confesarme que estaba saliendo con Glimmer, iba a comentar.

Y con esas palabras se me cae el alma a los pies. _Iba a decir enamorada_, pienso, _iba a decir que_ _estuvo enamorado de Glimmer_. Me quedo pensativa con la mirada al frente mientras llegamos a las puertas de los juzgados mientras Johanna sigue desvariando sin sentido sobre Peeta y la impresionante secretaria de prensa del alcalde. Como matizando sus palabras, pero haciéndose un enredo aún mayor.

—Pero ya no saben juntos ¿sabes? Ya te conté lo que pasó. Bueno, no te lo conté porque no lo sabemos exactamente, pero lo que sí sabemos es que no salen juntos. Eso es lo importante. No salen juntos — acaba puntuando cada una de las palabras.

La miro extrañada, como si ocultara algo. Pero me hace gesto despreocupado con la mano cuando me acaba diciendo: _"¡Oh, a quién le importa de todas formas_!". Y se gira para sonreírme de forma inocente.

¡Maldita sea, a mí me importa! Pero no lo digo en voz alta porque sería demasiado embarazoso, y porque no sabría explicarle por qué me importa sin pronunciar la palabra ¿celos?

Al ser viernes los juzgados están muy llenos y nos cuesta pasar la cola de seguridad de la entrada. Después tenemos también cola para poder hablar con la secretaria del Juez Chaff. Le contamos lo que necesitamos pero Portia, que así se llama, parece dubitativa.

—No sé agentes, el juez sale hoy pronto porque tiene un fin de semana reservado con su mujer. Su aniversario — nos dice bajito como si fuera un gran secreto de estado.

—Estoy convencida que si le dice al juez que nos envía el Director Abernathy no tendrá pega en retrasar unos minutos su viaje para ayudarnos. El juez y el director son muy amigos, sabe— dice desplegando toda la dulzura de la que es capaz Johanna Mason, lo que no es decir mucho. He de decir que en este punto nos parecemos demasiado — parece que el juez le debe una.

Portia levanta la ceja incrédula, pero coge el teléfono y le comenta al juez exactamente lo que le ha comentado Johanna. Sin embargo en cuanto termina de hablar podemos oír a través del teléfono y de la puerta de su despacho, es decir en estéreo, al juez Chaff gritar indignado: _"¿Ese borracho tramposo de Haymitch quiere que le haga un favor? Dígales, que le digan que hasta que no reconozca que hizo trampas en la última partida de póquer que ni se acerque él ni nadie de los suyos a mi juzgado. Y que si necesita algo urgente, vayan al juez de guardia"._

Si no fuera, porque eso va hacer que nuestro trabajo vaya a ser más complicado, hasta sería gracioso. Después de perder la otra parte de la mañana para descubrir que el juez de guardia está haciendo un levantamiento de cadáver en la otra parte de la ciudad. Lo dejamos por imposible. Y Johanna me dice que ya que ella tiene que trabajar mañana podrá volver a conseguir la orden. _"Será mucho más fácil"_ dice soltando un bufido.

Cuando salimos del edificio judicial que parece una colmena, con todas esas personas entrando y saliendo sin orden, Johanna me pregunta si quiero que me deje en algún lugar. Pero deniego con la cabeza. Hace una tarde estupenda y pretendo llegar al Central Park para darme un paseo y sentarme con una bebida fría en una terraza… y disfrutar. Nos despedimos y doy por empezado mi primer fin de semana completamente libre desde que vivo aquí.

Estoy a punto de cumplir mi objetivo, llevándome la bebida helada a los labios cuando suena el teléfono y veo una llamada de la persona que más temo en estos momentos. Está bien no de la persona que más temo, que sería Gale, si no de la segunda que es mi querida hermana pequeña. Respiro hondo y bajito me digo para darme coraje: _"Allá vamos"_

—Hola Prim ¿cómo va?

—Hola Katniss, ¿dónde estás? ¿Ya en Nueva York?

—Sí, llegamos anoche. Iba a llamarte hoy, pero acabo de salir de trabajar…

̶ No importa, no te preocupes. Esta noche libro ¿te parece si me acerco a tu casa y nos ponemos el día?

Aquí está, ya ha llegado el momento. A ver cómo se lo cuento sin que se ponga a gritar.

—No estoy en casa Prim. Las cañerías del baño explotaron y no tengo techo ni agua.

—¿Cómo es que no me has llamado para venirte conmigo? ̶ pregunta ingenuamente, pero pronto se da cuenta de las implicaciones y continúa un tono levemente escandalizado. Definitivamente esto no va a acabar bien. ̶ Oh, oh, si no estás conmigo… ¿Dónde te estás quedando Katniss?

—Prim, antes de que te lo diga, prométeme que no te vas a poner a chillar… — pero antes de acabar ya sabe la respuesta y efectivamente se pone a gritar. Incluso me la puedo imaginar dando saltos, y palmas si no fuera porque ha de sujetar el teléfono con una de las manos. Aunque en un tiempo sorprendentemente corto escucho la línea en silencio—. ¿Prim, estás ahí?

—Sí, sí. Está bien, ya me he tranquilizado. Ha sido la sorpresa inicial. Pero puedes confiar en que me comportaré… y no diré nada el hospital — dice como si eso fuera una opción.

—Gracias. Por cierto, te he dicho que te iba a llamar yo porque necesitaba pedirte un favor. Ya que estoy quedándome en su casa, y necesita que le vayan haciendo curas en la pierna, había pensado que una forma de pagarle el favor sería que te acercaras para curarle. ¿Te parece bien? — Una vez que he expresado la idea que me rondaba en la cabeza la he oído en voz alta no me parece tan buena idea. ¡De hecho es la peor idea que he tenido en mi vida!

—Claro Katniss, iré esta noche. Pero ¿sabes que no es necesario, verdad? Me refiero a todo este trueque de favores que te empeñas en controlar.

—Te mandaré la dirección por whatsapp ¿te va bien a las siete esta tarde? ̶ pregunto, obviando su comentario porque no sé qué contestar. Simplemente no me gusta la caridad.

Vuelvo dando un pequeño paseo al apartamento que parece vacío. Me acerco al salón y llamo a Peeta. Parece que no está en la casa porque no me contesta. Aunque no me gustan las alturas, salgo a la terraza para observar la ciudad. Es enorme, la terraza aunque Nueva York también, y da la vuelta al ático en forma de ele. Está dividido en varias zonas.

La primera frente al salón (donde estoy ahora), no tiene muebles ni plantas, solo a los lados unos árboles pequeños que forman un pasillo hasta la barandilla de obra, como la entrada hacia el jardín. Una vez en el fondo, si giras hacia la izquierda empieza el jardín, flores, arbustos y una pérgola con una planta trepadora. Dentro de la pérgola hay un cenador con mesas, sillas y sillones de exterior. Si finalmente giras de nuevo a la izquierda, completando la ele, hay un jardín esta vez tipo japonés, con rocas y aguas, bambú y musgos. Varios bonsáis y un pequeño estanque. Es una obra de arte y se respira tranquilidad en él.

Entonces es cuando me fijo que el jardín da a una cristalera, y que lo que hay dentro es un espacio diáfano, lleno de cuadros. Peeta está dentro, trabajando oculto, excepto las piernas, detrás de un lienzo de gran formato. Me quedo contemplando la escena cuando se asoma para descansar la vista en el jardín y me ve. Lleva una camiseta manchada de colores, azul, rojos, naranja, amarillo…, el mismo parece un cuadro. Me saluda y me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que le espere en el salón.

Apenas llevo diez minutos en el salón, cuando aparece por el pasillo, con una camisa limpia y la muleta. En cuanto se acerca veo que pese a que se ha limpiado las manos y la cara, aún le queda algún rastro de pintura.

—Hola ¿Cómo ha ido el día? —me pregunta —¿habéis conseguido esa orden?

—No, la verdad es que ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Mañana volverá Johanna. Como acabe pronto llamé a mi hermana, a Prim—digo haciendo una pausa —Si no te importa, se pasará esta noche a verme.

—Por supuesto, esta es tu casa… —parece inseguro cuando lo dice, así que le miro con ojos interrogantes y lo que supongo será un ceño entre mis cejas, ya que me extraña su tono ̶ mientras estés aquí, quiero decir.

—Gracias, es importante para mi pasar tiempo con Prim, y con sus turnos y este caso, he podido verla menos de lo que quisiera—Trago un momento para continuar con el tema "sensible" que quiero sacar —Ya que es médico y tú necesitas una cura en esa pierna, le he pedido que te eche un vistazo esta noche. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tu generosidad por dejarme quedarme.

̶ Es un placer Katniss, ya te lo dije. No me debes nada…

—Ya —digo interrumpiéndole — pero me gustaría hacer algo por ti, de vuelta.

—Si te vas a sentir mejor, me parece un trato justo ̶—dicen sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa no la veo reflejada en sus ojos como otras veces. Es menos luminosa.

—Por cierto, como mañana no tienes que trabajar me gustaría compartir contigo una teoría que tengo sobre los secuestros. Quería ir a la biblioteca. Ya sé que existe internet y Wikipedia y que sería más rápido. Pero a veces es difícil saber qué información es veraz y cuál no. ¿Te parece bien?

—¡Si claro! Pero ¿no me adelantarás nada de esa teoría? —añado entusiasmada por la idea de pasar un día en la inmensa e increíble biblioteca de Nueva York.

̶ Bueno, es sobre las parejas secuestradas. Sé que no todas las pistas son concluyentes. Pero el tema de secuestrar a parejas jóvenes, me recuerda al laberinto del minotauro y a los tributos que enviaba Atenas. Pero eran 7 parejas de jóvenes en total y sin embargo en este caso sabemos que al menos habrá 12 parejas… no sé es confuso y quería ir a comprobar algunos libros de mitología griega e historia antigua. Es posible que sea una tontería y una teoría loca— dice acabando la frase mientras se pasa la mano por el pelo.

Antes de que pueda responder, el portero llama avisando de que Prim acaba de llegar. Así que apartamos las cuestiones de trabajo mientras sube mi hermana.

Por supuesto no debería de ser una sorpresa ver como Prim y Peeta se entienden al momento, ambos son personas abiertas, amables y encantadoras. Tras finalizar la cura, Prim, con una actitud muy seria y profesional le dice a Peeta:

—Todo va bien, la herida está cicatrizando sin problemas, pero como es profunda aún tardará algo en cerrarse del todo. Posiblemente en 5 días podamos quitarte los puntos, pero es posible que aún notes dolor, así que con calma. Aprovechando que mi hermana está aquí, puede ayudarte con lo que necesites.

Peeta no conoce a Prim como la conozco yo. Pero esa afirmación, a priori inocua y sensata, implica por detrás muchas otras cosas. Ese tono lo conozco desde hace más de veinte años. La miro con cara de pocos amigos, esperando que Peeta no se dé cuenta de lo que quiere decir mi hermana, pero afortunadamente él está ya dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Prim ¿te quieres quedar a cenar? Nos han dejado varias ensaladas frescas y pescado al horno.

—No gracias Peeta, he de volver a casa a repasar unas notas para mañana…otro día—dice guiñándome el ojo. Lo que demuestra mi anterior hipótesis.

Rápidamente Prim recoge sus cosas y me pide que la acompañe a la puerta. Antes de que pueda echarle una regañina, se encoge de hombros, me da un beso en la mejilla y se gira para marcharse metiéndose en el ascensor

—Katniss, deberías de darle una oportunidad—dice.Y las puertas se cierran dejándome sin palabras.

Vuelvo a la cocina donde escucho a Peeta trastear con los platos y la muleta.

—He pensado que igual podríamos cenar algo rápido y después ver una película ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece perfecto pero… con un par de condiciones—digo mirando a Peeta que parece muy poco convencido—. La primera es que has de hacer caso al médico y dejar que te ayude. Así que por favor siéntate y yo terminaré de prepararlo todo.

—Eso lo puedo hacer, ¿cuál es la segunda?

—La segunda —digo sonriendo —es que haya palomitas y pueda escoger la película.

—Katniss, ¡eso son tres condiciones! Pero acepto siempre que no quemes las palomitas ¿serás capaz de hacerlo? —dice tomándome el pelo.

La cena transcurre tranquilamente, hablamos básicamente de nada y de todo. Es muy fácil hablar con Peeta, consigue que la conversación fluya. Nos trasladamos al salón con el bol de palomitas que dejamos en la mesa y nos ponemos a ver una película de Fincher. Pero antes de acabar yo ya me he quedado dormida.

Peeta me despierta cuando acaba la película y me doy cuenta de que tengo la cabeza en su regazo. Con las luces apagadas y solo la luz de la televisión para iluminarnos, remoloneo un poco más, alargando la sensación de bienestar que tengo.

—Creo que deberías ir a dormir —me dice bajito mientras me acaricia el pelo.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo no tengo sueño.

Recuerdo la conversación de esta mañana con Cecelia cuando comentó que Peeta no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

—¿Por qué no, Peeta? Cecelia me dijo que anoche no pudiste dormir. Y tú mismo me dijiste que duermes poco.

—También tengo pesadillas Katniss —me dice con tristeza.

—¿Quieres contármelo?

—Preferiría que no. No al menos de noche. De noche todo parece que es verdad. Por eso muchas noches me quedo pintando en mi estudio hasta que amanece. De alguna forma, pintar mis demonios hace que me sienta más libre. Posiblemente vaya ahora.

Me levanto de su regazo y le miro a los ojos. Aunque apenas hay luz, veo sufrimiento en su mirada. Algo en mí, posiblemente el vino que hace me encuentre desinhibida, hace que pronuncie las siguientes palabras.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo? Yo…, bueno verás yo no he tenido pesadillas las noches que dormí contigo. En mi casa, en la cueva… e incluso en el hospital— digo tímidamente—.Solo dormir, pero dormir contigo hace que me sienta segura.

—¿Así que no fue un sueño, verdad? ¿En el hospital? —dice sonriendo— Sabía que estabas ahí, podía notarte incluso con la medicación, protegiéndome de todo lo malo.

Le cojo la mano mientras me levanto y lo llevo a mi habitación. Nos metemos en la cama, solo con la ropa interior puesta. Uno de sus brazo haciendo de almohada para mí y el otro abrazándome por la cintura. Una de mis manos descansando sobre su pecho firme. Cara a cara.

Cierro los ojos, porque no soy capaz de afrontar su mirada penetrante. Y necesito concentrarme y poner toda la fuerza de voluntad de mi parte para no lanzarme a su boca. Aunque lo deseo, aún no estoy preparada para dar ese paso. No quiero perder a un amigo como me sucedió con Gale y ahora mismo necesito a Peeta a mi lado, y él a mí acompañándonos por las noches. No hace falta complicarlo más.

Le digo buenas noches y me contesta. Empiezo a notar que el sueño me vence pero antes de quedarme dormida creo que le oigo susurrarme al oído: "Siempre".

* * *

**Siento el retraso en publicar pero espero que os guste este capítulo. Cuando mi beta lo tenga acabado es posible que lo modifique, porque siempre ayuda muchísimo (y mejora lo escrito por mi) con sus sugerencias.**

**Si tardo algo más en publicar no os preocupéis que sigo con la historia, pero me llevará algo más de tiempo.**

**Un saludo a todos**


	18. Chapter 18

18. EL INCIDENTE

Cuando me despierto por la mañana, siento los brazos de Peeta a mí alrededor y mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Siento también el calor que emana de su piel y el aroma dulce a vainilla y canela. Me quedo quieta casi sin respirar para no despertarlo y disfrutar un poco más de la sensación. Sin embargo, él ya está despierto.

—No has tenido pesadillas — dice.

— ¿Qué?

—Que esta noche no has tenido pesadillas.

Tiene razón. Por primera vez en estas últimas semanas he dormido de un tirón, sin despertarme por pesadillas o por ansiedad. Simplemente he soñado con mi familia.

—Pero he tenido un sueño —comento —. Estaba persiguiendo a un pájaro a través del bosque y escuchaba a mi padre cantar a lo lejos.

— ¿Adónde te llevó? —me pregunta, apartándome el pelo de la frente.

—No lo sé, no llegué. Pero sabía que el pájaro me llevaba hasta él y de alguna forma sabía que mi madre y Prim estaban con él. Me sentía contenta.

—Bueno, has dormido como si estuvieses contenta.

—Peeta —le digo sabiendo que no soy la única que tiene pesadillas por la noche— ¿Por qué nunca sé cuándo tienes una pesadilla? Quiero decir, que ya hemos pasado juntos algunas noches y nunca te he oído gritar.

—Ni idea. Creo que yo no grito, ni me muevo, ni nada. Simplemente me despierto paralizado de terror.

—Deberías despertarme. Me gustaría poder ayudarte y tranquilizarte como hiciste tú conmigo ¿Sobre qué son tus pesadillas?

—Katniss, quiero contártelo. Pero…

Peeta se queda mirándome, callado, como dudando de si decírmelo o no. Como luchando contra los demonios de sus sueños. Sus ojos azules brillantes se oscurecen por un momento y me recuerdan a un pozo oscuro y profundo. Busco su mano entre las sábanas y se la aprieto esperando así darle valor y confianza en mí, pero sin intentar forzarle.

—Peeta no tienes por qué contármelo si no estás preparado o si crees que será peor… o que no soy la persona indicada —digo esperando que no sea la última de mis razones la causa. Heriría mi orgullo, porque yo siento que podría contarle cualquier cosa que me preguntara.

—¿No lo entiendes, verdad? No entiendes el efecto que ejerces en los demás.

Realmente no sé a qué se refiere, pero no me quedo preguntándomelo porque empieza a hablar. Lo hace bajito, casi susurrando y cierra los ojos como si no pudiera afrontar mi vista, o mi mirada.

—No tengo una sola pesadilla o sobre un solo tema, pero siempre hay algo común. Siempre empiezo escondido de algo, o alguien más bien. Sé que he de estar callado si no quiero que me encuentre, que un solo ruido será fatal y descubriré mi escondite. Y entonces todo se volverá sangre y ruido. Unas veces es mi madre. Otras veces es Cato.

Podría imaginar de qué habla cuando sale a relucir su madre. Incluso puedo dibujar en mi mente a un pequeño Peeta, escondido en un armario escapando de los gritos de esa arpía. Y me cuesta controlarme para que no caigan lágrimas de mis ojos. Pero no tengo ni idea de qué se refiere cuando habla de ese tal Cato.

—Después de acabar en Harvard, me moví a la Universidad de Nueva York, a hacer un postgrado sobre psicología forense, en concreto sobre la psicología de la violencia: los desórdenes de la personalidad, las reacciones al estrés post traumático… El trabajo que nos asignaron para final de curso fue estudiar a los autores de matanzas colectivas, qué las motivaron, análisis de los hechos, qué se podría haber hecho para evitarlas, mecanismos de aviso para detectar a autores potenciales… Los grupos estaban constituidos por cuatro estudiantes. En el mío éramos Clove Siblings, Cashmere Nolan y Darius Kale.

Fuimos a la biblioteca del campus, y como era finales de mayo, estaba abarrotada, pero conseguimos sentarnos en una mesa que quedaba vacía a la entrada de la misma, supongo que nadie quería esa mesa porque era de paso, pero no teníamos otro sitio donde ponernos. Tras repasar lo que llevábamos y asignar las nuevas tareas me levanté junto con Clove para buscar la bibliografía necesaria para las referencias que queríamos incluir en el estudio.

Apenas llegamos a la sección que buscábamos al fondo de la biblioteca cuando escuchamos unos golpes muy fuertes y gritos. Pronto nos dimos cuenta de que era un tiroteo. Clove empezó a gritar, pero yo sabía que debíamos echarnos al suelo y mantener la calma hasta que supiéramos qué estaba pasando y dónde estaban el o los tiradores. Supongo que después de todo, algo había aprendido tras años de maltrato por mi madre.— Dice abriendo por fin los ojos, que clava el techo.

Conforme Peeta ha hablado, he recordado la masacre. Prim ya estaba en Nueva York cursando sus estudios. Fue ella la que me envió un mensaje para confirmarme que no había pasado en su campus y que estuviera tranquila.

—Sabía que teníamos que echarnos al suelo, estar callados e intentar buscar refugio. Así que la cogí del brazo y la eché a tierra cubriéndola con mi cuerpo mientras le tapaba la boca para evitar que chillara, susurrándole al oído que todo saldría bien, que no se preocupara porque estábamos casi al final de la biblioteca… aunque también sabía que era una auténtica lotería.

Los disparos cesaron eventualmente, pero el silencio que los siguió era más aterrador que todo el estruendo anterior, porque sabíamos que quién fuera estaría buscando más víctimas. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos acurrucados, incluso intentado no respirar, alertas al menor ruido. Hasta que me decidí a hacer algo.

Le pedí que se quedara quieta, escondida como estaba entre dos estanterías y que llamara a los servicios de emergencia mientras yo buscaba un sitio donde poder escondernos. Clove estaba asustadísima y me pidió que no la dejara sola, pero yo le prometí que no le pasaría nada y que estaría más segura donde se encontraba. Arrastrándome llegué hasta la esquina derecha de la fila en la que nos encontrábamos…

Es curioso lo que retiene el cerebro. No podría decirte qué tiempo hacía, si era cálido o frío, qué desayuné esa mañana, si había nubes o brillaba el sol... Pero sí recuerdo que estábamos en la fila K29.

Cuando llegué al final, saqué con mucho cuidado la cabeza. Tras comprobar que no había nadie me levanté y recorrí los dos pasos que había hasta la siguiente hilera de estanterías. Mi objetivo era llegar hasta la pared este para ver si había posibilidad de escondernos en las salas de estudio, cuando ya estaba cerca, retumbó otro tiro. Uno aislado, muy cerca de donde nos encontrábamos. Miré a Clove, que estaba a unos quince metros de mí, tenía la cara entre las manos y temblaba como una hoja. Pero cuando se escuchó otro disparo, se levantó corriendo hacia donde yo estaba… Aún puedo verlo a cámara lenta. Le hice gestos con la cabeza y las manos, demasiado asustado para moverme o chillar ya que sabía que solo conseguiría atraer la atención hacia nosotros. Pero ella no reaccionó.

En el momento en que salió al pasillo, se quedó paralizada, mirando hacia la entrada de la biblioteca. Y en ese momento sonó un disparo y la vi caer de espaldas. Había sangre por todas partes pero seguía respirando, podía ver cómo le subía y bajaba el pecho.

Empecé a escuchar el ruido de helicópteros: uno, dos o tres…, no sabría decirlo. También sirenas de vehículos. Pero yo seguía inmóvil, contemplando como se le escapaba la vida a Clove, sin acercarme pero sin ser capaz de esconderme.

De pronto junto a ella apareció Cato, con un subfusil cruzado en el pecho y una pistola en la mano. Cuando me vio al final del pasillo me dijo con voz fría: _"Vaya, Mellark, esperaba encontrarte hoy por aquí… también. Deja que termine con esto antes y me pongo contigo". _Y disparó a Clove en la cabeza, sin pensarlo ni un momento. Sin dudar.

_Sin dudar_, repito en mi cabeza mientras Peeta continúa.

—Supongo que para ser capaz de entrar en una biblioteca de estudiantes y arrasar con todo, no se pueden tener dudas.

Conocía a Cato, había sido uno de mis compañeros de piso durante el primer semestre. Era hijo o nieto, no recuerdo, de alguien muy importante. No sé si debido a eso su actitud era prepotente y autoritaria. Pero eso no era lo peor, era cruel y sádico. Disfrutaba maltratando a la gente, ya fuera la gente de servicio de la residencia o a Darius que también vivía en nuestro mismo piso.

Una tarde, llegué antes porque nos anularon una de las clases y encontré a Darius envuelto en una sábana o en alguna clase de tela mientras Cato la emprendía a golpes con él mientras le gritaba barbaridades. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé contra él y lo aparté de Darius. Comenzamos a pelear hasta que tras un puñetazo conseguí tirarle al suelo.

Cato desapareció rápidamente en su habitación mientras me ocupaba de levantar a Darius y ver si estaba bien, pero Cato salió enseguida con una pistola en la mano apuntándonos: _"Os creéis muy listos y muy valientes ¿verdad? Todos en esta maldita universidad… me la pagaréis" y _salió dando un portazo. Tras reportarlo a la seguridad del campo, Cato fue expulsado del campus, o eso pensábamos, porque el siguiente semestre lo volvimos a ver en algunas clases.

Supongo que tal como decía, su familia era muy influyente.

En el momento en que disparó a Clove, aproveché para deslizarme detrás de la estantería y corrí hacia la entrada de la biblioteca para intentar escapar por la puerta o las ventanas. No creo que hubiera acabado bien el asunto para mí, sino fuera porque la policía entró y lo derribó.

Asesinó a más de veinte personas, entre ellas a todos mis compañeros. Estudiábamos a monstruos, estudiábamos cómo evitar que esto pasara, no fuimos capaces de evitarlo y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

Por eso cuando Johanna me preguntó si quería colaborar con el FBI acepté enseguida, para mí es una forma de reparar lo que hice —acaba mirándome a los ojos.

—Peeta, tú no tuviste la culpa, no pudiste hacer nada…

—Es posible —dice interrumpiéndome — pero ¿Qué habría pasado si yo no hubiera entrado esa tarde en la habitación y le hubiera golpeado? ¿Habría estallado su rabia?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Estaba enfermo, el detonante pudo ser cualquier cosa.

—Es posible — vuelve a repetir —pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

Le acurruco contra mí mientras le acaricio la cabeza intentando apartar todos estos pensamientos de su mente. Nos quedamos mucho rato en silencio hasta que se decide a romperlo.

—Nada de bibliotecas hoy ¿Vale? Mejor hacemos la búsqueda por internet —dice intentando aliviar el ambiente con un sonrisa. Se levanta de la cama y justo cuando va a salir por la puerta se gira y me dice —Gracias por escuchar, Katniss, te veo en un rato en la cocina.

* * *

**Hola, aquí estamos de nuevo después del verano, con muchas ideas para seguir con la historia.**

**La idea de este capítulo, a mi parecer importante, es de mi beta Tamynna. **

**Espero que os haya gustado, es un capítulo que me resultó complicado escribir por el tema que trataba. **

**Como siempre ¡Quedo a la espera de vuestros comentarios!**


End file.
